Reverse
by Julchen awesome Beilschmidt
Summary: Miren quién esta ahí. El heredero al trono. El salvador de los Nueve Reinos. Héroe. El hijo de Odín...que no era su hijo de sangre . SEMI AU Invertido
1. Prologo

**Prologo**

Miren quién esta aquí.

El hijo de Odín.

Salvador de Asgard, Midgard y los otros Reinos de Yggdrasil. Amado heredero al trono, el preferido del Padre de Todo. Esperanza surgía en los ojos ajenos cuando lo veían pasar.

 _Era repulsiva tanta adoración._

Como si él no fuera digno de todo aquello. ¡Merecía ser considerado su igual por los Nueve Reinos y más allá!

¡Odín debió reconocerlo!

Debieron todos...él en _especial,_ pues siempre retorna a su persona. Sus caminos estaban entrelazados, aunque el otro lo negara.

Era el destino. Puedes jugar un rato con él, pero no contradecirlo, pues de igual manera se cumplirá.

El mensaje que él leía pero seguía negando.

 _Siempre vuelves a mi._

 _Yo siempre vuelvo a ti._

La afirmación la guardaría para su parte más profunda de su consciencia.

 _Siempre volvemos a encontrarnos, hermano._

Los pasos se detienen frente a la celda, que permiten la visión de su peculiar visitante. Mientras el prisionero, sonreía de manera condescendiente.

-¿Decidiste visitarme, hermano?

-No entraré en tu juego-declara a primeras-Así que ahorráte el juego de palabras-hace una pausa, antes de pronunciar-Te requerimos, Thor.

Eso ensanchó su sonrisa, con un toque macabro-Interesante-se levanta y con paso parsimonioso camina hacia el vidrio que los separa-Dime, _hermano,_ ¿En qué puede servirte el **_Dios del Engaño_**?

* * *

 **Semi-AU de roles invertidos:**

 **Thor es el Dios del Engaño, mientras Loki es el dios del Trueno.**

 **Basado en un pequeño sketch/post de Laizy-boy (tumblr) donde Thor aparece como el Embaucador.**

 **Pero eso no significa que uno de ellos no sea Odinson (ya verán más adelante).**

 **¿También considero invertir papeles pars el resto de los Vengadores y personajes del MCU? Probablemente, con ello acepto sugerencias c:**

 **¿Se situará en las peliculas? También me cuestionó eso.**

 **No lo puse al principio, pero ni Thor, ni Loki ni ningún otro personaje me pertenecen, sino al MCU y a las respectivas mitologias.**

 **Espero les haya gustado la lectura.**

 **Sayonara. Goodbye. Tschuws...**


	2. De cómo empezo su historia

**Disclaimer: Ni Thor ni Loki ni ningún personaje me pertenece, sino que son del MCU, su respectivos cómics y mitología nórdica (ligeramente modificada).**

 **Fecha: Lunes 21 de mayo, 2018.**

* * *

 _ **"El universo no solo tiene una historia, sino cualquier historia posible"-Stephen Hawking.**_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO I: DE CÓMO EMPEZÓ SU HISTORIA**

Thor tenía alrededor de dos años, y por ello no recordaba como Loki llegaba a sus vidas. Creyó que venían como el resto de los bebés, donde las madres entraban a un aposento y aparecían con una bolita de carne en sus brazos. Eso le intentaron hacer creer en su infancia.

Pero sus memorias, a pesar de su corta edad, no olvidan los irises verdes, inocentes al mirsr y brillantes hacia él.

El príncipe lo adoro desde ese momento.

Era el mayor, por tanto, debía protegerlo. De los gigantes de hielo en especial. No se atreverían a secuestrar a su hermano ni en esta, ni en otra vida.

Odín y Frigga se sintieron aliviados de los balbuceos del niño, pronto futuras promesas de protección y devoción a su hermano. Estaban tranquilos de que no lo rechazara.

 _Pues la verdad... **no** era su hermano._

El hijo de Bor le contó a su reina y a Heimdall la verdadera procedencia de Loki. Un gigante de hielo. El hijo de Laufey. Abandonado por sus padres, rescatado por el enemigo, proclamándolo como suyo.

El medio para un tratado diplomático. Ninguno de sus dos confidentes vieron esos motivos con buenos ojos, pero se callaron sus opiniones. En especial al ver lo felices que eran Thor con Loki detrás suyo, sonriendo con cariño e inocencia.

* * *

Loki llegaba un poco más arriba de los hombros de su hermano cuando la burbuja se reventó. Para uno de ellos.

Su padre les había mostrado las reliquias de Asgard como lección para aquel día. La historia de como él derrotó a Laufey en Jotunheim, tomando de premio _el Cofre de los Inviernos Eternos_. Thor juró que los destruiría a todos.

Luego se arrepentiría de esas palabras.

Cuando Odín los creyó esperando por Frigga y sus lecciones, Thor instó a Loki a escaparse.

-Pero mami ya viene-dijo el niño. El rubio hizo un mohín.

-Madre entenderá-dice extendiendo su mano. El ojiverde volvió a negar. El niño suspiró, retirando su mano y con ello la invitación. Se volvió hacis la puerta y dijo-Iré contigo o sin ti. Verás si quieres estar solo.

Eso último provocó miedo en el menor. Se levantó rapidamente y corrió hacia la puerta donde su hermano había pasado.

-¡No me dejes!-dice apunto de sollozar.

Unos pasos más adelante, Thor esboza una sonrisa triunfadora.

Ese fue el primer indicio de quién sería.

* * *

Terminaron por jugar a las escondidas en el Salón de Reliquias. Loki estaba contando, y la revelación se presentó mientras contaba del 3 hasta el 10.

Le dijo que contara apoyado en el Cofre, ya que era el lugar más obvio donde su hermano menor lo vería en cualquier punto. Le facilitaba el trabajo.

-Uno...dos...tres...-se quedó en silencio. Luego de volteó al pasillo, con una mano tapando sus ojitos cerrados y la otra apoyada en el cofre-¿Thor que sigue?

-¡Cuatro!-el pelinegro regresó a su posición anterior, mientras Thor se asomó con una sonrisa.

-Cuatro...-el mayor quiso reirse de la ternura de su herma...

Odinson abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente, y su sonrisa se terminó por borrar. Pero no lo hacia la imagen de la mano que habia apoyado en la reliquia, tornándose de un color azul.

-...Nueve...Diez...¡Allá voy!-descubrió sus irises verdes, y lo primero que vio fue al mayor asomado-¡Te vi Thor! ¡Gané!-celebró el pequeño.

-S-Sí...-musito, fingiendo una sonrisa de alegría-Ganaste.

* * *

Una mano azul...Loki...su mano cambió de color azul.

Thor hizo lo mismo que su hermanito antes de que Frigga los descubriera y les reprendiera por saltarse la clase.

El más pequeño se mostró svergonzado honestamente, Thor...seguía shockeado.

Miró su propia extremidad. Su mano no se transformó como hizo cob Loki.

 _¿Por qué? ¿Era una maldición?_

Su primer instinto fue el de correr con sus padres y pedir una respuesta, con tal de acabar con la preocupación que hacia mella en él. Mas una segunda voz, le susurraba que, de haber querido decirle algo, lo hubieran hecho. ¡Eran una familia, por las nornas! Si algo afectaba al más joven de los Odinson, debían decirselo también, ¿No?

Asi que hizo caso a la segunda y se detuvo a pensar; necesitaba una explicación que, si iba por sus padres, la negarían. ¿Donde más..?

Chasqueo la lengua (un gesto raro de un niño de ocho años), pensando en cómo no lo pensó antes; La biblioteca del castillo estaba llena de conocimientos de hace eones, por lo que debían contestarle en alguno de los manuscritos.

No lo dudó y fue corriendo en dirección contraria a sus aposentos.

* * *

Frigga encontró a Thor leyendo con mucha atención unos pergaminos. Pudo pasar por alto eso, de no ser que vio la calidad de estos y la estantería medio vacía de los más antiguos. Y ella se extrañó de ello; era muy pequeño para leer algo tan complejo, pero la concentración que mostraba, le hacia ver a la monarca que él estaba muy interesado en lo que sea que leía.

Una sonrisa no tardó en aparecer. Su niño ya mostraba signos de un joven estudioso, y aunque ahora sea algo travieso, eso no limitaba su futuro.

Se iba a dar la vuelta, con la intención de regresar más tarde.

-¿Madre?

Ella regresó la mirada para toparse con la azul de su hijo mayor.

-Lo siento mucho, hijo-se disculpa sinceramente-Por favor, sigue leyendo-se encaminaba a la salida de la biblioteca, pero otra vez la voz de Thor la detiene.

-Madre, no te vayas-pidió-Necesito tu ayuda para comprender...-apunta el pergamino, mordiéndose dl labio-Por favor...-

Frigga volvía tras sus pasos hacia su hijo. Al estar cerca se arrodilló. Pidió con un elegante gesto el pergamino, y Thor entendió, entregándoselo. La mujer lo vio con detenimiento durante unos segundos y lo cerro cuando termino de leer la última.

-Esto es un manuscrito rúnico-empieza diciendo-¿Te interesa la magia, hijo?-pregunta y, al mismo tiempo, bromea.

-...Sí, madre-los zafiros se volvieron serios-y mucho.

Se instaló un silencio, en donde el niño pasaba la mirada entre el pspel y su progenitora. Carraspeo-Madre...podrías...tú...?-empieza nervioso.

Una risita, dulce y encantadora, proveniente de Frigga, lo dejó desconcertado-Hijo, no te pongss nervioso conmigo, menos si me pides que te enseñe magia.

Los hombros del menor se relajaron, y rio con ellar-Tienes razón. Siempre puedo contar contigo madre.

-Hijo mío, siempre podrás-jura.

 _(Y aquello nunca lo olvidaría.)_

* * *

Odín estaba preocupado por sus hijos. En especial por su hijo mayor y su interés repentino por la magia; Ese detalle se lo compartío su esposa hace unos meses y le dio un sabor amargo.

Él esperaba que su primogénito fuera un guerrero, en toda su plenitud. Hábil en las armas, combate cuerpo a cuerpo, imponente, alguien valiente al que sus soldados siguieran sin dudarlo. Sin embargo, en lugar de eso, su hijo gastaba sus ojos en leer hechizos y aprenderlos, y era más ágil con su habla.

Debían alejarlo de aquello. No solo por él, sino porque, todo lo que Thor hacia, Loki lo repetía. Así que sus vastagos estaban interiorizándose en el arte de la magia.

Cuando le expresó su preocupación a su amada, ella no lo apoyó.

-Nuestro hijos son felices. Aman lo que aprenden y desean más conocimiento-dice-Sé que, como príncipes, en especial Thor, deben tener una base de lo que es defenderse. Pero no porque no se encantaron con las artes de un guerrero en un primer momento, debes obligarlos a que les guste.

-Frigga, tú misma lo dijiste; si no se empiezan a defender por las armas, serán el blanco de los enemigos de Asgard-argumenta con su mujer a su lado. Suspira con cansancio. Los siglos ya empezarán a afectarlo-Entiendo que les guste la magia, pero al menos...que comiencen su entrenamiento. Pausa momentáneamente tus clases, esposa mía.

La mujer lo pensó unos segundos. Debía admitir que él tenía razón. Pues, a pesar de sus gustos por las artes antiguas, no solo podían vivir de ello. Como asgardianos, el saber pelear era fundamental y no quería imaginarse a sus hijos indefensos.

La magia no podría salvarlos de todos los problemas.

-Así será, esposo mío-acepta la monarca. Aunque presentía que los niños no se lo tomarían bien.

* * *

Su primer entrenamiento fue un día de otoño. La arena de entrenamiento fue despejada para que los pequeños príncipes comenzaran con la tradición de los Aesir.

Les entregaron espadas de madera, de peso similar para iniciar.

Tyr, amigo de Odín y maestro de los dos, hizo una demostración de los movimientos básicos para blandir una espada. La siguiente vez les enseño como protegerse con su escudo. Después intensificaron con la espada, pasando también por golpes simples a mano limpia.

Si alguno de ellos pudiera decir algo sobre ese entrenamiento sería así: Loki se encontraría...demasiado atento a esas lecciones, sobretodo al descubrir la agilidad con la que se movían algunos de los mayores, además de una motivación personal; para sus '11 años' ya encontraba un gusto propio. Thor, en cambio, sentía que era una perdida tiempo de su verdadero objetivo: descubrir que se equivocó en su primera impresión de esa mano azulada, que no era lo que él creía, y que la información que encontró era errónea. También le disgustaba el ligero favoritismo que Tyr mostraba hacia él por ser el primogénito (y por tanto supuesto futuro heredero al trono), y no al pelinegro que gustaba de oír las estrategias militares del guerrero.

* * *

Tyr nunca había visto a Thor tan concentrado en una lucha de espadas contra él. Sentía que, a fin de cuentas, logró el objetivo implícito de su Rey de hacerle olvidar de aquellas artes traicioneras ; para un guerrero como él, que usa la fuerza, cualquier cosa que no se relacione con eso le parecía extraño, y la magia era rara porque solo se pronunciaba algo o hacían ademanes y pasaban las cosa. Era simple a su percepción. Por ello, lograr que el futuro Rey de Asgard se olvidará de tales tonterías sería algo digno de jactarse.

En un momento, su espada (ya no era de madera sino una real) se desvió y dio un golpe a la cabeza del chico. Loki jadeo desde lejos, siendo espectador hasta ese momento. Tyr, por su parte, iba a apuntarle con su arma y señalarle que debía practicar más...

...hasta que la figura de Thor se desvaneció en un haz rojo.

Ahora era él quién jadeo sorprendido. Miró al otro príncipe, quién estabs igual que él.

-¿Q...Q-Qué?-apuntó hacia donde había estado el rubio.

El ojiverde inspeccionó con sus ojos el lugar. Negó con la cabeza y murmuro un " _¿Cómo pudiste?"_. Se aproximó a su maestro, quién tenía un tic en el ojo. Carraspeo para llamar su atención. El mayor vio la mirada apenada del joven.

-Lo lamento, maestro Tyr, pero parece que alguien ha estado faltando a sus lecciones últimamente.

* * *

-¡¿Cómo te atreviste a saltarte las lecciones de Tyr, muchacho?!-inquirió Odín ante su primogénito.

Su único ojo mostraba molestia, verguenza y decepción. Eso último le importaba poco a Thor, pues éste miraba a su padre alzando una ceja.

-Padre, creo que mi mensaje mediante mis acciones, fue algo explicito-dice el muchacho entrado en la adolescencia-No quiero asistir más a sus clases-antes de cualquier otra protesta, el menor interrumpió-Es un bruto, que solo piensa que la única forma de ganar una guerra es con violencia, desprecia los trucos y actos inteligentes; No creo que para mí eso sea buena influencia.

-Un buen Rey no busca la guerra, pero siempre esta listo para ella-le dice a su hijo, buscando que entrara en razón.

-Comprendo eso, padre. Pero, en serio. Si un día uno de los nueve reinos nos ataca, ¿debemos atacarlos devuelta o pensar en las opciones adecuadas? -ejemplifica- ¿y si se trata de Jotunheim? Si un día nos atacan, ¿debo invadir su reino y reclamar sangre? No es nada sensato.

Odín se llegaba a sorprender del razonamiento del mayor de sus hijos. Era muy joven pero le daba demasiado peso a los asuntos de los nueve reinos y como tratar con ellos. Decisiones y estrategias diplomáticas.

Muy diferente de Loki, un niño igual o más inteligente, pero que vivía 'acorde' a su edad. Recordar al más pequeño, que de seguro estaba muy preocupado por su hermano, le causó mucha ternura. Una sonrisa diminuta apareció en sus labios con esa imagen.

Miró los ojos azules de Thor, analiticos como los suyos. Su cabello rubio caía hasta sus hombros, pero generalmente lo llevaba tomado para poder leer tranquilo y sin impedimento. En unos años más, se imaginaba, empezaría a verse el inicio de una barba varonil.

Ya pronto sería un hombre. Uno que lo miraba decidido con su idea.

-Tu actitud es arrogante, hijo, al desdeñar a tu maestro y lo que imparte-espeta-...pero veo que en algo tienes de razón. Y si también consideras que no quieres aprender de Tyr, no estas obligado-Thor por poco y sonríe arrogantemente-Sin embargo debes disculparte.

-...Claro, padre-dice, aunque por dentro se muere del disgusto.

* * *

Loki lo estaba esperando en el pasillo, afuera del salón del trono. Sus dedos se movían nerviosos e inquietos, hasts que vio a Thor. Sin una marca de cachetada, ni el ceño fruncido por la molestia. Camino hacia él sin muestra de enojo o algo similar.

-Padre me libera de los entrenamientos-dice victorioso-aunque tengo que disculparme con el bruto de Tyr.

-No lo llames así-rio el menor.

El mayor con mucho gusto correspondio su sonrisa.

Ambos fueron en dirección a sus aposentos, en un silencio para nada incómodo. Entonces Loki tose llamando su atención.

-Eres...libre de las lecciones de Lord Tyr, ¿no?-pregunta.

-Así es-hincha su pecho orgulloso y contento-Me quitó de encima la molestia de seguir relacionándome con ese tonto-miro al pelinegro-y tú también puedes...-

El mayor vio como el de cabello de alas de cuervo se mordió el labio y desvió la mirada de él. Eso le dio un mal presentimiento al rubio.

-Hermano- _oh oh,_ no le gustaba ese tono-Creo que...yo seguiré con el entrenamiento.

Los pasos del ojiazul se detuvieron abruptamente. Loki no miró a Thor ej el momento que lo estaba analizando.

-¿Por qué?-Él sabía que al menor le interesaba el are del guerrero, pero no tanto como para...'separarle' de él.

-Bueno yo-empieza diciendo-...y no estoy menospreciando la magia-dice rapidamente- creo que ...es necesario aprender de la lucha. De defenderse a uno mismo.

-Pero yo siempre te protegere-determina el chico. El ojiverde le regalo una sonrisa, de esas que solo Loki le da a él.

-No dudo de esa parte, hermano. Pero, no siempre estaremos cerca y, como dije, es necesario-explica el menor de los príncipes-Además, necesitaba algo que fuera propio de mí.

 _(Si él supiera. Si ambos supieran_ _)._

Pero interiormente, el muchacho enumeraba otras razones: el demostrar que podía sobrevivir a su hermano, y que la sobreprotección en la que el otro la mantenía debía irse desvaneciendo.

-Te prometo no ser un "bruto musculoso", hermano-jura.

Thor se lo queda mirando unos segundos que a Loki se le hicieron eternos, temiendo su veredicto. El rubio se acercó al menor y posó su mano derecha en el hombro ajeno.

-Haz que Tyr muerda polvo, ¿sí?-le pide con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Loki siente que le han quitado un gran peso de encima-Obviamente sí.

El aire tenso del momento se desvanece con las risas de los dos jóvenes. Y al momento de separarse, Thor trata de evitarlo lo más posible, apegándose a su hermano hasta que el otro le dice que había que descansar.

Cuando entra a su habitación la sonrisa desaparece por una mueca tristeza al saber que se estaba separando de su hermano.

Esa fue una de sus tantas mentiras.

* * *

Thor, a pesar de que se retraía en los estudios con su madre, de vez en cuando ejercitaba para no tener una figura escualida a futuro. Todo con tal de no recibir burla ni nada que pusiera en duda de que era un príncipe asgardiano a ojos de la gente.

Estúpidos estándares establecidos.

Por ello, su apariencia ya no era...mala a la vista. Escuchaba sirvientas o damas que no se molestaban en murmurar sobre él, elevando su ego un poco más.

Iba de camino a ver a Loki. Había pasado ya un año desde que comenzaron a separar prioridades y Thor siempre iba a ver al menor para observar sus avances y, ¿por qué no?, molestar al cabeza dura de Tyr.

Desde el día que supó de sus faltas que parecía que al hombre le abrieron sus ojos. A él lo miraba con fastidio puro, mientras al menor, le estaba tomando cariño verdadero. Con Loki no le sorprendería, teniéndolo a él de hermano, estaba claro que el más pequeño era alguien fácil de querer.

 _(Y ese es su objetivo. Que lo quieran y no se sienta solo)._

Desde lejos oyó el ruido de las espadas chocando.

Se asomó a la arena de entrenamiento, esperando ver a su hermano y a Tyr (este último siendo derrotado por el más joven, claro). Pero, en lugar de ver la figura musculosa y gigante del maestro, vio una silueta entrada en curvas, delicada en comparación con el tosco hombre. Cabello negro atado en alto, y asentando el golpe que el príncipe menor resistía con ganas.

Era una lucha de fuerzas, en la que Loki terminó empujando a la chica al suelo. Esta volvió a tomar su espada y era su turno de resistir el golpe. Otro empuje y ahora el peliengro se encontraba de espaldas al suelo, con la morena encima.

Carraspeo durante ese duelo de miradas y se rompió la concentración del momento. La joven se levanto y tendió una mano al otro, el cual aceptó.

Loki sonrió a su hermano-¡Thor! Que bueno que me visites.

-¿Qué clase de hermano sería si no veo como eres derrotado en combste por una dama?

-Es un empate-dijeron a la vez los portadores de espada, para después reir. Esa acción le dio una sensación de disgusto.

-¿Donde quedan mis modales? Debo presentartela-hace alusión a la morena que sigue unos pasos atrás del pelinegro-Ella es Brunhilde, mi compañera de armas y amiga; Brunh, este es mi hermano Thor.

-¿El ratón de biblioteca?-insinua la de ojos castaños.

-¡Exacto!-rie, y Thor fuerza una ligera sonrisa para no sentirse fuera de lugar.

-Entonces...¿desde cuando son amigos?-pregunta el rubio, viendo como los otros guardaban las espadas.

-Desde hace unas semanas-dice el menor-Brunh vino un día acompañada de su padre.

-¿Quién es?

-El maestro Tyr-señalo, mientras el mayor escondía su disgusto- Bueno, resulta que escapó de las lecciones de damas de la corte en la que su madre la tenía obligada, y ella le pidió a su padre venir a verlo pelear. Se veía tan interesada, que le pregunte si quería intentarlo. Y...henos aquí-dice.

-Debe parecerle raro que una mujer quiera aprender las artes de un guerrero-insinua la de tez oscura.

El ojiazul enarca una ceja-Al contrario, mientras más rompamos reglas y estatutos, mejor.

Se escucharon desde lejos unas voces que vociferaban el nombre del menor de los hijos de Odín. Loki respondió agitando el brazo y diciendo que ya iba y se gira hacia Thor

-Son algunos de mis compañeros, Fandral, Volstagg y Hogun-explica.

-Ah...comprendo-musita.

-¿Quieres acompañarnos?-pregunta Brunhilde-Ellos quieren dar un paseo por los jardines, de seguro para molestar a alguien.

-Tú quieres ver chicas-dijo el pelinegro para sorpresa del rubio.

Ella se encogió de hombros-Cada uno con sus razones-esta vez miro a Thor-¿Y? ¿Nos acompaña?

-Sí-fue su respuesta inmediata, para alegría de Loki.

Claramente el ojiverde ignoraba que la razón de aceptar, era él mismo, y ver como estaba haciendo amigos que compartían sus gustos y se sentía feliz por ello.

Sin embargo, la sensación de que ese grupo de personas le estaba alejando...no, más bien _arrebatando_ a Loki, hacia mella en su persona.

Estaba fuera de lugar entre esos futuros guerreros, y lo único que lo ataba era el menor; no le importaba tener que acompañarlos y escuchar sus historias de estupideces que hicieron. Todo lo soportaba, con tal de que Loki no fuera apartado de él.

...y al darse cuanta que había empleado la palabra _"arrebatar"_ , comprendió que las cosas con Loki se fueron complicando más de lo que él mismo pudo controlar.

* * *

Brunhilde sabía que no podía sentirse de esa manera. No por el príncipe. No por el hermano de su amigo. Pero no podía evitarlo...sentía repulsión e incomodidad con el primogénito.

Tal vez lo estaba juzgando demasiado rápido. Las conversaciones con su padre fueron un factor importante; Tyr pasó de querer moldearlo a golpearlo, y eso no le impresionó (suele pasar la mayor parte del tiempo); Sin embargo, al verse por primera vez, no dudó de porque su padre tuvo esos deseos.

El chico quería mostrarse comprensible, pero se veía el claro rechazo hacia su persona. Al principio creyó que era por ser una mujer sosteniendo una espada; rapidamente borró esa idea, porque el rubio se encontraba en una misma situación (irse contra el estatus normal de un asgardiano). Pensó que era por su gusto por las feminas; él no estaba interesado ni mostraba atisbos de asco (no como su madre de mente cuadrada).

Finalmente encontró la razón, y la sensación empeoró: Loki. Su amigo. El mejor que pudo tener. El chico tranquilo con un gran potencial de guerrero y que no le cerró las puertas por su género. Al que, practicamente, le juró lealtad eterna...

...y no lo confundan con amor, por las Nornas. Que tenga rasgos delicados no quitaba el hecho de que tenía algo entre las piernas.

La molestia era porque notaba como Thor se tensaba cada vez que Fandral pedía la atención del menor para ir a cabalgar. O cuando los encontró, a Volstagg y Loki, hablando (más bien el pelirrojo) de grandes festines futuros, y el rubio se alejaba. O de los silencios compartidos de Hogun y el pelinegro, interrumpidos por la petición del ojiazul, diciendo que la reina requería de su presencia.

Brun notaba esos detalles, tal vez por ser mujer o por ser una futurra guerrera desconfiada, donde veía que el mayor de los hijos de Odín disgustaba de la amistad de Loki con los otros...

 _Deseándolo solo para sí._

Y la morena pasaba tiempo con su mejor amigo para alejarlo de esa posesividad. Aunque aquello conllevara a las habladurías de un inexistente romance, que acabaría con la frágil relación de comadrería entre el primogénito de Odín y la hija de Tyr.

* * *

Cuando Thor cumplió los '18', una gran fiesta se hizo en su honor. La mayoría de los invitados eran miembros de la Corte, amigos y conocidos de los Reyes,..pero no había ningún amigo exclusivamente de Thor.

...porque él no tenía amigos.

No se dio el tiempo para eso. Su preocupación por Loki y sus relaciones terminaron por alejarlo de cualquier otro que no fueran el menor y sus padres.

Estaba siendo saludado por una gran cantidad de personas, y desde lejos vio a los Tres Guerreros (compuesto por Fandral, Volstagg y Hogun) junto con la futura Lady Brunhilde disfrutando de jarras de cerveza. Se reían en conjunto, mientras el rubio del grupo y la mujer se acercaban a las doncellas con actitud coqueta.

- _Patetico-_ pensó el rubio, rodando los ojos.

Sus ojos siguieron divagando por entre toda esa masa, hasta que vio a la únicas personas que hacían soportable esa reunión de nobles disfrazada de celebración de cumpleaños.

Frigga llevaba su cabello dorado trenzado de forma armoniosa, siendo embellecida con su vestido celeste y lazo dorado. La personificación del cielo mismo, protector y siempre presente al mirar hacia arriba.

Ella le sonrió y dio paso a la otra persona que...

 _Oh, nornas._ De pronto, la sensación de un revoloteo en su estomágo se hace presente.

Ese era Loki, con su cabello prolijamente peinado hacia atrás (contrario al revoltijo después de un entrenamiento), con una armadura dorada y plateada que no engrotece para nada la figura esbelta del pelinegro. La capa verde le daba elegancia, aunque, Thor presentía, sin ella igual daría esa aura.

Y le estaba sonriendo. Joder, esa sonrisa que era solo para él.

Se disculpó con las personas con las que hablaba, y fue directamente hacia su madre y hermano.

-Feliz cumpleaños, hijo-le dio un abrazo y acarició su cabello maternalmente.

-Gracias, madre.

-Feliz cumpleaños, Thor-el mencionado siente su corazón saltar al escuchar su nombre siendo pronunciado por la voz de Loki, y no su típico "hermano", que usaba siempre.

El menor se aproxima y le da un abrazo. Thor corresponde como su papel le dice que debe actuar y ha hecho por años; esto contrariaba sus deseos internos...nada...fraternales.

Su hermano luego mencionó que ese año le habían dado más regalos que el anterior, pero para el mayor esas cosas eran triviales. Lo que en verdad _quería_ le era prohibido de pedir, a ojos ajenos.

Porque, luego de años de preocuparse por el origen de Loki, le empezó a encontrar cierto _beneficio_ a ello. El no ser familia de sangre le permitía a sus pensamientos a ser libres de remordimiento.

Aunque el verdadero problema es que, para los Nueve Reinos, eran hermanos de sangre. Y contra su deseo de gritar que no era así, su lado racional le ganaba, susurrándole las consecuencias de aquello: el descontento y rechazo del pueblo asgardiano, el de los Nueve Reinos, y principalmente, la causa de una guerra con Jotunheim, por _secuestrar_ a un niño jotun.

No podía hacerle eso a su padre, ni a su madre, ni menosl

a Loki.

No quería imaginarse la tristeza que sentiría.

Pero su parte más egoísta le gritaba que eso se le olvidaría al pelinegro, en especial si por fin podía estecharlo entre sus brazos de una forma más cariñosa; asaltando sus labios con toda pasión arrebatadora.

¿Qué importaba el caos de Yggdrasil, si en eso lograba que Loki lo quisiera de la misma manera que él lo hacia?

Por ello, esa noche no escuchó completamente a su razón,. Y cuando el menor de los príncipes llegó hacia él, diciendo que una _doncella_ rubia lo arrinconó y le besó apasionadamente, no pudo hacer otra cosa que felicitarlo.

Felicitarse a sí mismo por aprender el hechizo cambiaformas, y Loki por no rechazarlo.

* * *

Siglos después de los sucesos del cumpleaños, llegó el día en que debían reclamar un arma, Según la tradición Asgardiana, los jóvenes aesir reclamaban el arma que les acompañaría hasta su último aliento en batalla. Obviamente era algo simbólico, pues no siempre duraban.

Además, estaba la superstición de que, el armamento escogido, reflejaría el futuro que deparaba su portador.

Cuando los Tres Guerreros buscaron las que más le acomodaba, Volstagg jugó con su hacha, Fandral se pavoneó con su estoque y Hogun admiró su maza y daga. Claramenre representaban su sobresaliente fuerza, su agilidad, y precisión y sigilo, respectivamente.

Lo de Brunhilde fue especial, dado a que, luego de un largo tiempo, una mujer volvía a empuñar un arma como guerrero; la primera desde la desaparición de las valquirias.

Ella fue directamente a la espada. La primera arma que blandió sería la última con la cual pelearía. Pero algo más llamó su atención.

Para cuando fue con sus compañeros, la acompañaba también un escudo. Era el servicio y lealtad a Asgard.

Si siguieran existiendo, de seguro Brunhilde sería una de las valquirias.

Finalmente, los dos príncipes tuvieron su turno.

Thor inspeccionó, como solo él hace, viendo los pros y contra de cada una.

 _Muy pesada._

 _Muy ondulada._

 _Muy oxidada._

 _Muy ligera._

Así fue descartando opciones.

Pero entonces se detuvo a mirar dos de ellos. Escondidos y aislados del resto de las armas, como si no quisieran que los encontrarán. Thor las tomó, notando que eran del peso perfecto, fáciles de manejar y guardar.

 _Esas son._

Se las presentó a su padre y a todos los que vinieron a ver la tradición de ese año. No le paso desapercibido el temor que los presentes trataron de esconder de él. Eran idiotas si creían que podían esconderse.

Odín miraba lo que su hijo mayor sostenía: dagas. Dos dagas, que se acoplaban perfectamente a las manos del rubio.

Pero eso no era de importancia, sino lo que ellas significaban.

Las dagas, y solo pocos lo sabían, categorizaba a los traidores. Porque era fácil estar con alguien y apuñalarlo por la espalda. O degollarlo. O golpearlo.

En conclusión, su primogénito, el hijo mayor, escogió el arma de un traidor. Y el hombre que ya entraba a la vejez, quería negarlo. Pues sí, era travieso, inteligente y astuto, muy bueno convenciendo con las palabras, pero ello no debía significar que...no, no. Mejor ni pensarlo.

Luego se centró en su otro hijo. _..su otro hijo_. El que no era de su sangre, pero que caló en su corazón, olvidándose de su propósito original para con ese muchacho. Conmovido por su inocencia de recién nacido, ternura de infante, motivación y esfuerzo en su adolescencia, por no decir otras miles de cosas, provocaron que Odín llamara con orgullo a Loki como SU hijo.

Alguien digno.

Todo eso pensaba mientras veía al pelinegro de 'diecinueve' inviernos, indeciso ante la variedad de armas.

...entonces se escuchó un estruendo.

Todos escucharon el sonido de algo aproximarse hacia donde estaban, y se posicionaron en defensa, inclusive los jóvenes, estrenando su armamento.

Sin embargo, lo que sea que viniera, los barrió de una, provocando que la mayoría, con excepción de Odín, fueran levantados en el aire y empujados lejos de las puertas. Se encontraban aturdidos...

...pero no tanto como Loki. Éste, se quedo estático en su lugar.

-No...no puede ser-musito, y Thor lo escuchó.

El ojiazul se levantó, afectado por el golpe, y su mirada buscó a Loki.

Como el ojiverde, respingó con sorpresa. Reacciones similares fueron las que siguieron.

Odín camino hacia el menor, quién no salía de su sorpresa. Pues no era para menos ante el arma que se presentaba ante él.

El Mjolnir.

El martillo que hacia resonar los cielos.

El martillo forjado que nunca consiguió ser levantado pues ninguno era digno de ser su dueño.

 _Hasta ahora._

Odín posó una mano en el hombro de Loki, quién salió del trance en el cual se quedó metido.

-Intentalo-le pidió el Padre de Todo.

Los nervios se transpiraban en toda su piel. Su mano derecha se dirigió al mango de la poderosa arma. Al tenerla ya aferrada, olvidó sus miedos y solo...la _levantó._

Se hizo el silencio. Loki miraba expectantes a los presentes, deseando una reacción. La que sea.

Entonces escucha un grito de júbilo. Mira hacia un lado y encuentra a Thor emitiéndolo.

-¡Salve al Dios del Trueno!

Todos le siguieron, gritando felicitaciones, palabras de admiración y otras cosas. Pero al más pálido solo le importó la alegría que Thor expresó por él y el orgullo en el ojo de su padre.

No podía creerlo, ¡Él era el portador del Mjolnir! Con los poderes del cielo y todo ello. Podía proteger Asgard cuando su hermano ascendiera al trono. ¡Todo era perfecto!

* * *

...Todo fue perfecto durante varios minutos.

En el anochecer, Thor y Loki fueron llamados por sus psdres. Ambos querían hablarles de slgo importante.

-Padre parecía decepcionado por mi elección-menciona de camino.

-Claro que no-dice contra la afirmación-O tsl vez solo te imaginaba con un arma que fuera igual de grande que tu mente llena de conocimientos.

-Loki, eso _ya_ es un arma-se burla el mayor.

Los dos rién, hasta que Thor señala el martillo-Aunque no lo creas, yo me imaginaba que esa podría ser la única arma que fuera acorde a tu persona.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto interesado.

-Porque contiene un poder inimaginable-empieza-para proteger y destruir, pero su principal razón es la primera. Además, entiendo que siempre que la lanzas vuelve a tu mano, por lo que añado leal. En conclusión, alguien dispuesto a proteger a otros, leal y con una fuerza más allá de lo que cree-termina.

Al voltearse a ver al menor, descubrió que éste evitó su mirada. Apretó los labios en una fina línea y jugueteaba con el martillo.

La victoria hizo mella en él, al descubrir que Loki se puso nervioso por su cumplido. Y los gozo hasta la llegada anunciada para su reunión.

Odín y Frigga miraban a sus dos hijos. Contrario a lo que esperaban ambos jóvenes, no había presencia de sonrisa o alegría.

-Hijos míos-dice-Ustedes fueron testigos de como el menor de ambos fue escogido por el Mjolnir, otorgándole el poder de trueno-Loki ve como Frigga la dedica una fugaz mirads de alegría y orgullo-Sin embargo, el Mjolnir también tiene otra función; solo los dignos pueden levantarla. No cualquiera, tal vez ni yo ni mi esposa podríamos-respira profundamente y la mirada de su único ojo le dio un mal presentimiento s smbos-Por ello, he tomado una decisión.

Y aquello terminaría por desencadenar los eventos que pondrían en la cuerda floja lo que por siglos, Thor y Loki tenían.

-Loki Odinson será coronado en el inicio del otoño como Rey de Asgard.

* * *

 **Si llegaste hasta aquí, ¡gracias por leer el primer capítulo! En serio espero les hasy gustado y quieran dejar review** **xd**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **Algunos personajes siguen como están y en los siguientes capítulos también habrá (no spoileare nadita).**

 **Lo que sí habrán notado es la versión invertida de la amiga de Loki: Brunhilde es la Valquiria que aparece en " _Thor Ragnarok"_ , y toma el papel que le corresponde a Sif (pista here).**

 **Sí, habrá " _Avengers",_ pero eso diré nada más. Los personajes invertidos y los que no seguirán siendo un misterio.**

 **Sayonara. Goodbye. Tschuws...**


	3. De como sus decisiones los determinaron

**Disclaimer: Ni Thor ni Loki ni ningún personaje me pertenece, sino que son del MCU, su respectivos cómics y mitología nórdica (ligeramente modificada).**

 **Fecha: Sábado 23 de junio, 2018.**

* * *

 _ **"En tus momentos de decisión, es cuando se forma tu destino"-Anthony Robbins.**_

 _ **"Toma con cuidado las decisiones importantes, si te equivocas puedes derribar lo que construiste a lo largo de tu vida"-Anónimo.**_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO II: DE CÓMO SUS DECISIONES DETERMINARON SUS DESTINOS (Parte 1)**

Si Thor pudiera culpar (y de hecho lo hace) a que toda su calma se desvaneciera, sería a las sirvientas. Aquellas que no paraban de susurrar en voz alta, descuidadamente. Si no hubieran hablado de alguien que al rubio le importaba, él habría ignorado a las mujeres chillonas como otras veces.

Pero no. Hablaron de alguien especial.

De Loki.

Cuando apareció entre medio de esos tendederos, las risas se callaron. El ojiazul sentía las miradas algo asustadas por verse descubiertas, y otras que daba el intento de comerselo de una forma poco...casta.

Esbozó una sonrisa y esta sacó más de un suspiro.

-Lamento intervenir en su importante momento de mujeres-habla de manera que no se vea como un intruso-Pero me vino la curiosidad de saber que hace que mantiene tan interesadas a estas doncellas-otra vez ríen tontamente. Thor supó que conseguiría esa información.

Una de ellas se atrevió a hablar por todas-Verá, Su Majestad, es que ahora que el príncipe Loki será el Rey...pues...-se muerde el labio, cómo si no supiera proseguir.

 _-Habla ya-_ pensó Odinson.

-Apostamos con quién se casaría. Dado que se convertirá en Rey, debería conseguir una Reina-interrumpió otra, más joven y, por tanto, imprudente. El resto trató de hacerla callar tardiamente, pero el rubio le agradecía su indiscreción.

-¿Apuestas?-inquiere enarcando una ceja, con aspecto divertido-¿Eso hacen?

-S-Si-murmuró la primera, fulminando con la mirada a la más pequeña.

Chasqueó la lengua y río de manera despreocupada, desconcertando a las mujeres-Bueno bueno, pues, como Dios de los Trucos, me sorprende que no me hayan invitado-eso relajo el ambiente tenso que rodeaba a todas. Odinson se dirigió a todas-¿Y cuáles son sus apuestas? Necesito ver por quién apostar.

Otra vez, la indiscreta habló-Pues, la mayoría ha apostado por Lady Brunhilde. Algunas incluso le han apostado a la dama Sigyn...-

-¿La Encantadora?-la niña asintió y él dio gesto para que prosiguiera, aunque no escuchó el resto, perdiéndose en sus pensamientos.

De pronto sintió el silencio y miró como todas lo miraban. La chiquilla debió de terminar de enumerar su lista y esperaba su veredicto.

-Oh doncellas-dice dando un fingido suspiro-Es una difícil decisión...y debería pensarlo bien.

-Entonces, ¿no sabe si su hermano está enamorado de alguna de ellas?

- _Claro que no, solo me ama a mí-_ quiso decir, pero eso revelaría sus sentimientos y los rumores de sirvientas corrían rápido.

-Si lo supiera, no se los diría-dice-No pondrís mi apuesta en peligro-les regala un guiño que provoca que la mayoría se sonroje.

Luego se retira y retoma su camino a sus aposentos, atormentado por la revelación de esas mujeres.

Loki se convertiría en Rey, y con el tiempo necesitaría descendencia, y para ello requiere...una _esposa._

Se quedó congelado en su lugar. Descubrió que la idea le aterrorizaba. Que no pensó en las consecuencias de la coronación y que estás lo alejarían para siempre de Loki. De su mirada verdosa, su cabello ébano, de esa sonrisa...ya no sería lo mismo cuando se casara. Porque todo sería para ella y no para él.

No para quién lo ha amado en silencio desde siempre.

Eso no era justo.

 _(Ni lo que has de hacer)._

Su cabeza le dolía de tantas ideas, y su corazón latía rápido por el miedo, el enojo y los celos. No tenía tiempo para ejercer un plan para que eso no pasara.

...luego vino una epifanía.

Si Loki no era coronado, ..si retrasaba la Coronación...tendría tiempo. Así Loki no se vería obligado a casarse.

Tal vez no era la razón la que hablaba, pero le gustaba lo que pensó.

Esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa, determinado con las intenciones de arruinar el día que debería ser el más importante para el príncipe dorado de Agard. Todo para tenerlo para sí.

Y en alguna parte de su mente, tenía la conciencia de que eso no saldría bien.

* * *

Loki se veía esplendido con su armadura. Era un ángel. De verde y dorado. Con los cuernos altos y el Mjolnir colgando en la cintura. Y sus ojos emocionados, aunque...parecía perturbado por algo más. Thor se acercó si dudar.

-¿Nervioso?

-Un poco sí-dice y se muerde el labio. Luego lo mira a él-Ya te he hecho esta pregunta, hermano, pero ¿no te molesta?

 _Oh._ Eso era.

Loki seguía teniendo sus dudas debido a que era Thor la primera opción para ser coronado. Sino fuera por los sucesos del Mjolnir, el mayor sería quién se estuviera preparando.

-Nunca estuve seguro de querer el trono-confiesa, más allá de sus anteriores respuestas de " _claro que no", "no hay problema"_ -No me imaginaba reinando a Asgard y mirando los otros Reinos. Me siento una persona egoísta como para pensar en el bien común.

-Thor, tú nunca has sido egoísta. Jamás a mis ojos-le dice-Tal vez crees que no lo he notado, pero desde niño he visto como me apoyas e impulsas para conseguir mis metas. Eres incondicional. No importa lo que diga el resto. Eres travieso, sí. Pero no dudo de tu lealtad y devoción.

Cada palabra dicha, fue una estaca directa a su corazón. E intento ignorarlo, incluso cuando un sirviente vino y transformo la hidromiel en serpientes, asustando al hombre en el proceso. Lo intento al decirle que estaría ahí para él. Y más cuando 'bromeó' al decirle _"y ahora nos besamos"_ , recibiendo una sonrisa (y solo eso) del ojiverde (siendo que esperaba _más)._

El príncipe de las travesuras era un mentiroso egoísta. Y lo probaría hoy.

* * *

Pudo aplacar su ansiedad observando a su hermano, de rodillas ante el Padre de Todo, quién recitaba el juramento que su padre, y su padre antes que él, recitaron ante el futuro regente. Se veía tan feliz...desvió la mirada, ya no podía sostenerlo.

Su padre se detuvo abruptamente, todo el ambiente se lleno de confusión. El mayor de los Odinson supó que logró su cometido al oírlo decir el nombre de su as bajo la manga:

-Gigantes de hielo.

El sabor de la victoria era agridulce.

* * *

Loki se aproximó a uno de los guardias degollados. Apretó los puños y su mirada se torno impotente. Se levantó y fue con su padre y hermano, el primero asegurando que el Destructor haya vuelto a su lugar y que el Cofre de los Inviernos Eternos estuviera a salvo.

-Los jotun deben pagar por lo que han hecho-dice.

-Ya pagaron con sus vidas-su único ojo examinaba la reliquia, aparentando ignorar la furia de su hijo-El destructor hizo su deber. El Cofre está a salvo. Y todo bien.

-¿Todo bien?-inquirió incédulo-Irrumpieron en la Cámara de armas...mataron a los guardias...y el daño que podrían haber hecho-dice intentando no explotar contra su padre.

-No lo hicieron.

-Quiero saber por qué.

Esta vez el Padre de Todo se calló unos segundos-Tengo una tregua con Laufey-El mayor vio como su progenitor evitó s toda costa mirar al menor de los dos.

-¡Y la rompió!-recalcó.

-¿Qué acción tomarías?-le preguntó de la misma forma que un adulto hace a un niño, esperando una respuesta para corregirle y decirle _"No, así esta mal"-¿_ Marchar a Jotunheim? ¿Invadirlos de la misma manera?

-Sí-pero los dos ojiazules notaron como algo flaqueó en su voz y mirada: inseguridad.

-¿Seguro? ¿Hablas como guerrero o como el Rey que he escogido? ¿Eres seguidor o líder?-los ojos verdes del menor dudan-Esto fue el acto de unos pocos, destinado a fracasar.

-¡Y mira el costo!-señalo los cádaveres.

-El necesario para saber que debemos mejorar en nuestras defensas-dijo frivolamente.

-Siendo Rey de Asgard...-

-¡Pero no eres Rey!-esa exclamación silenció al heredero. Poco faltaba para que bajara la cabeza-...Aún no.

Dicho eso, se retiró despidiendo a su otro hijo con la mirada. El gesto fue correspondido y los pasos de Odín se hacían más tenues al alejarse. Guardó silencio todo ese tiempo, y cuando le quiso hablar a su hermano, éste lo pasó de lsrgo dando zancadas, aproximándose a un guardia cercano para que le diera las malas noticias a las familias de los aesir asesinados.

* * *

Loki golpeo la mesa con fuerza. Una, dos, tres veces. Estaba enojado, y era por su causa.

 _-Lo haces por un bien mayor-_ le susurraba una vocecita en su cabeza. Se convenció de aquello y se aproximó a su hermano.

El heredero se había sentado con los labios fruncidos, denotando su molestia. Él le acompaño a su lado.

-No es momento para que te acerques, hermano-le advirtió. Se preocupaba de no descargar su furia con él.

Loki no era de someter a otros por desquitarse nada más; él era del tipo quei no se preocupa de que su coronación fuera interrumpida, sino que era por ver a los soldados muertos. Hombres que tal vez los acompaño en batalla y murieron bajo la mano de seres despreciables.

Odín no se equivocó al escoger al hijo que le sucedería. Thor aplaudía eso.

Suspiró-Sabes...tienes razón. Sobre Laufey, los gigantes, todo-dice-Sí pudieron entrar una vez, pueden hacerlo una segunda. Y esta vez podrían llegar al reino en sí, con un ejercito.

-¡Exacto!-dijo el menor, no como un niño al que al fin le daban la razón, sino como el príncipe preocupado por su familia y gente, y temía fallar.

-No hay nada que puedas hacer, sin embargo-dice, reconociendo que no era mentira del todo. Thor mantendría al pelinegro lejos de hacer una estupidez.

Pero esos bellos esmeraldas le hicieron ver que estaba equivocado.

-NO-respuesta rotunda-No, no, ni siquiera lo pienses.

-¿Qué 'ni siquiera lo piense' que?-la voz potente de Volstagg, junto con su presencia y la del resto del grupo, se unió a ellos.

Thor odiaba esa determinación que veía ahora en Loki.

-Iré a Jotunheim.

De pronto todos los amigos del heredero protestaron, pidiéndole que no fuera, que estaba prohibido.

-Por eso iré yo solo-recalcó, provocando el silencio-No arriesgare a ninguno. Quiero enfrentarme de frente a Laufey, recordarle el tratado de paz, esperando que entré en razón.

El ojiazul por un momento pensó que el menor estaba manipulando a sus amigos para sentir culpa y que al final decidieran acompañarlo. Después se recordó que Loki no era así, y que era su nobleza la que hablaba por él. Thor era el único que usaría la manipulación entre los dos.

Pero, aunque el pelinegro no lo quisiera, logró el efecto que Thor esperaba.

-Tú nos has llevado, a mí y a Hogun a las más grandes batallas...-dijo Fandral, mientras Hogun asentía a lo dicho.

-Te acompañaremos, Loki-determinó el de rasgos asiaticos.

-Tú fuiste el que me permitió saborear los platillos que me han hecho sentir que he ido al Valhalla-se suma Volstagg-También voy.

-A pesar de que fui yo la que hizo callar a todos, cuando no creían que una mujer podría ser una fiera guerrera...tú siempre me apoyaste-dijo Brunhilde-Me sumó a tu viaje.

Antes de que siquiera Loki les impidiera tal cosa, Thor se acercó a su hermano y posó una mano sobre su hombro-Por las nornas, si yo no voy, ¿quién se encargará de pensar por ti?-le sonrió-Y no creo que puedas impedirnos a cualquiera de nosotros de No ir contigo.

Loki miró a sus compañeros y hermano. Eran igual de cabezas duras como su persona (aunque eso a Thor no le agradaría escucharlo) y reconocía que ellos ya tomaron su decisión.

Puede que sea el no haber resistido lo suficiente con ellos, haya sido la causa de su futuro gran problema.

* * *

Pasar a Heimdall fue más sencillo de lo que alguno creyó.

Fueron a caballo sobre el Bifrost a encontrarse con el guardián. Thor siendo el que pensaba en como deshacerse del mismo. Fue el primero en desmontar, y se adelantó al menor.

-Yo me encargo-le guiño un ojo y se puso delante del moreno-Buen Heimdall, yo...-

-No vas lo suficientemente abrigado-le interrumpió el ojiámbar.

-No sé a lo que te refieres.

-No trates de engañarme-puntualizó. Thor sabía que el vigilante no era tonto.

-¿Podemos pasar?-fue directo, al ver que no funcionó la primera opción.

-Jamás un enemigo cruzó mi guardia hasta este día-dice-Quiero saber cómo.

El rubio, por un segundo, temió que le dirigiera una mirada, pero no pasó. En vez de eso, Loki se le adelantó.

-Que nadie sepa que nos hemos ido-le pidió.

El mayor no supó que no siguió a su hermano, hasta que escuchó la voz burlona de Volstagg cerca suyo.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Se te hizo plomo la lengua de plata?-la risa de Fandral le hizo coro a la del pelirrojo.

A ambos los fulminó cuando dio con sus espaldas. Detrás suyo, Heimdall colocaba la espada que les abriría la entrada a Jotunheim. Supó que ya estaban a un paso de ese reino cuando vio que el Bifrost empezaba a moverse, mostrando el portal arcoíris.

-Quedan advertidos; Honraré el juramento que hice de proteger este mundo como guardían de sus puertas. Si su regreso amenaza la seguridad de Asgard, el puebte Bifrost permanecerá cerrado. Y seran condenados a morir de frío en Jotunheim-advirtió.

-¿No podrías dejarlo abierto para nosotros?-pregunto Volstagg, claramente pidiendo algo que no recibiría. Eso hizo a Thor sonreír.

-Dejar el puente abierto podría liberar todo el poder del Bifrost y destruir Jotunheim. Y ustedes morirán-sentenció. Instintivamente, el mayor de los príncipes decidió tomar esa información y guardarla enntre sus memorias.

-No tengo planes de que alguien muera-determinó el heredero.

-Nadie.

Fue lo último que dijo Heimdall, para ser absorvidos por la fuerza del puente. Un minuto después, y la oscuridad y frialdad los rodeaban.

Llegaron a Jotunheim.

-No se que hacemos aquí-fue Hogun el primero en hablar. Muy cierto pero demasiado tarde.

Los hermanos compartieron miradas unos segundos.

-Sigamos-dijo el pelinegro.

Los guerreros estaban demasiado concentrados en no perder calor y esperando un ataque sorpresa, que no miraban la forma en que Thor no hacia caso de ninguna de esas cosas. Porque veía a Loki, y temía, que de encontrarse con él, lo reconociera como uno de los suyos.

Todos sus años de esfuerzo no habrían valido nada.

Perdería a Loki en cuestión de segundos...así que, ahora, trataría de recordar cada detalle de su persona.

- _'No'_ -resonó una voz en su cabeza- _'El hechizo sobre él es poderoso, del mismo Odín. Laufey no verá más que al hijo de su enemigo y forzado aliado. Además_ -añadio- _No permitiras que te alejen de él ¿No?'_

Por supuesto que no. No lo alejarían del ojiverde. Nadie podría hacerlo.

( _Promesas fuera de tu control)_

* * *

Cuando vio a Loki intentando imponerse ante Laufey, defendiendo el nombre de Odín, descubrió que sus miedos estaban infundados. El rey de los jotuns no descubrió la magia que cubría al menor, e inclusive recalco la sangre asgardiana que, supuestamente, llevaba en sus venas.

Vio de reojo al grupo de gigantes que iban acercándose, provocando que todos se pusieran alertas. Excepto Loki, quién insistía en saber cómo entraron a Asgard. Thor se acercó, susurrándole:

-Loki, espera y análizalo. Son cientos, nos superan en número-advierte.

-Recuerda porque vinimos, hermano-le responde.

-No sabes lo que desatarían tus acciones-por un momento, Laufey pareció perderse en un recuerdo, pues sus ojos rojos se opacaron con la melancolía-Yo lo ´sé-volvió a dirigirse al grupo-Vayanse, mientras aún lo permito.

El rubio se apresura en responder-Aceptaremos, su misericordiosa oferta- Mientras más rápido alejara a Loki de la tierra de su verdadera raza, más rápido se deshacía la posiblidad de que éste descubriera algo. Y lo creyó terminado, al ver como el menor se iba devolviendo sobre sus pasos. El aire (que no supó que retuvo) al fin salió. Todos iban a casa.

Si Laufey se hubiera callado, habría sido todo diferente.

-Mejor hazle caso a la princesita-insultó al mayor.

-Mierda-musitó el ojiazul. La ofensa era de menos para él, pero para su hermano...él no dejaría que lo insultaran.

Laufey salió volando por el golpe del Mjolnir, ante la mirada atónita de sus compañeros, y la enfurecida de los gigantes.

-¿Alguien más?-desafió, enojado.

Así todos se les fueron en contra, y los cinco se defendieron con sus respectivas armas.

Volstagg dio un grito. El príncipe de capa roja vio la marca de la mano del gigante en el brazo peludo del pelirrojo. Recordó la página 145 de _"Critaturas de los Nueve Mundos",_ el capítulo de _"Poderes innatos":_ Los Jotuns tenían un nivel de frío tan bajo que llegaba a quemar a quienes no estaban acostumbrados.

-¡No dejen que los toquen!-Thor blanqueó los ojos por un dato tan obvio para alguien que leyó ese libro como seis veces.

Siguió atacando con sus dagas, y se ocultó tras un trozo de hielo enorme. Forjó una ilusión de sí mismo, que continuó combatiendo hasta que se vio indefenso contra uno de los nativos. Se vio acorralado, pero al lanzarse sobre él, el gigante lo atravesó y cayó al vació. El rubio sonrió y deshizo el hechizo.

Su sonrisa duró menos de lo que supuso, al ver como Loki lanzaba el Mjolnir (otra vez) pero uno de los esbirros se le fue encima, tomándolo del brazo. Su armadura se fue quemando hasta llegar a la piel. Pero en lugar de ver una quemadura, el brazo del príncipe se tornaba azul, con marcas sobre él. Los ojos verdes se vieron desconcertados e intercambió miradas con su atacante; éste parecía decir con los ojos rojos _"Ahora sabes lo que eres"._ Loki no se movió ni un ápice.

Fue la daga de Thor la que llegó al cuello de su agresor, acabando con su vida y el agarre sobre el heredero. Mjolnir volvió a su mano, pero sus ojos se perdían en su brazo.

Para el horror del mayor, descubrió que no era el único en observar el _espectáculo:_ Laufey tenía sus ojos sobre el pelinegro. Parecía que comprendía todo.

Ya no podían seguir ni un minuto más en Jotunheim. Su plan de proteger a Loki se fue al Hel cuando decidieron ir al reino helado. Y si no se lo llevaba ahora, se lo arrebatarían.

Aprovechó que hirieron de gravedad a Fandral. De esa manera gritó la retirada. Brunhilde y Hogun lideraban la carrera, y Volstagg llevaba en el hombro al herido espadachín. Thor los siguió...hasta que vio que su hermano retomó la lucha, despertando de su ensoñación y peleando con más ímpetu.

-¡Loki, debemos irnos!-insistió, al igual que la amiga del heredero.

-¡Váyanse! ¡Les daré tiempo y los alcanzaré después!-dice.

Ni Brunhilde ni Thor quieren correr, pero Fandral preocupaba a cuatro de los cinco miembros de la improvisada visita. Además, la criatura que los perseguía no les daría tregua a ninguno. Corrieron con la amargura, pero esperando que Loki si cumpliera la parte de alcanzarlos.

Escucharon el hielo quebrarse detrás suyo, muriendo varios guerreros jotuns en el proceso, llevándolos a un acantilado.

El volver a escuchar a Loki, quién voló con su martillo, atravesó a la criatura que pudo devorarlos (debía recordarle que tendría que darse un baño para después), aterrizando frente a ellos, casi tranquilizo al hechicero. CASI. De no ser porque Heimdall no abría el puente, y se vieron rodeados de Laufey y sus gigantes.

¿Podía ser peor?

Podría serlo, si tomaba la llegada de Odín sobre Sleipnir como señal de que nada iba a mejorar. Le dirigió a Loki una mirada de reproche y decepción, dirigiendo el caballo de ocho patas hacia el rey de Jotunheim.

-Padre de Todo, te ves exhausto-comentó con una sonrisa sardónica.

Thor sospechaba que ese comentario no era uno que el rey de ojos rojos hacía al azar.

-Laufey, concluye esto ahora-dictamina el hijo de Bor.

-Tu muchacho lo inicio-se defendió el otro.

-Tienes razón. Son las acciones de un muchacho. Tratalas como tales-buscaba disuadirlo-Tú y yo terminemos esto, aquí y ahora. Evitemos que corra más sangre-razonó.

-Ya pasamos la diplomacía, _Padre de Todo_ -juega con el nombre-Tendrá lo que vino a buscar: _guerra y muerte._

Odín lucía cansado, sin muchas ganas de seguir discutiendo (aunque pudo) contra el señor y amo de Jotunheim. Como si en ese momento no tuviera la fuerza para hacer algo-Tú lo pediste.

Laufey levanta el brazo, mostrando una daga de hielo que iba a apuñalar al dios. Antes de que cualquiera de los asgardianos presentes saliera a proteger a Borson, el poder de Gugnir cegó y apartó a los enemigos. Al mismo tiempo, se llevaba al grupo de jóvenes.

Sin la presencia los asgardianos, Laufey se levantó y miró hacia donde estaban hace unos segundos. Se pasó su mano por la herida que le dejó el martillo, mirando el lugar en que su portador estaba situado antes de irse. La imagen del brazo azul y las marcas...

Sabía que tenía razón todo este tiempo: Odín era un _mentiroso_ y un _ladrón._

* * *

Al llegar a Asgard, lo primero que cayó sobre Loki, fue el regaño de su padre.

-¡¿Viste lo que hiciste?!-inquirió.

-Creí que estaba protegiendo mi hogar-se defiende.

-¡No puedes ni proteger a tus amigos! ¡¿Cómo quieres proteger a un reino?!-siguió el hombre canoso. El dios del trueno miró como se Hogun y Volstagg se llevaban a Fandral, con Brunhilde acompañándolos. Él también quería seguirlos, Fandral era uno de sus mejores amigos, y fue herido por su causa.

-Necesitaba saber cómo entraron-dice. Thor desvía la mirada, pero los otros no se dan cuenta de ello-Se lo debía a quienes murieron protegiendo las reliquias; a ellos y su familias.

-Aunque tu deseo haya sido noble, tus acciones no las pensaste-recriminó-¡Arrastraste a tus amigos, a tu hermano, y pusiste en peligro tu vida!

-Mientras hablamos, los jotuns pueden estar planeando otro ataque-dice- ¡Las vidas de miles de asgardianos peligran mientras estas sentado en el trono!

-¡ Eres un tonto! ¡Ingenuo! ¡Arrogante al creer que tienes todo el poder para decidir sobre los justo e injusto!-espeta, con la discusión al hilo de llegar a resultados más serios.

-¡Y tú eres un anciano ciego acabado!-responde Loki de la misma manera, con el enojo siendo la emoción que lo controlaba.

Instantes después se arrepintió, al ver el único ojo de Odín, expresando dolor. Bajo la mirada, y musitó-Sí...fui ciego...al creer que estaba listo-sus palabras surtieron un efecto en Thor, quién entró a esa discusión.

-Padre...-iba a implorar, pero la forma en que se dirigió a él, señalando que no diera ningún paso y no diera ninguna sola palabra, lo detuvo por completo.

 _Esto no me gusta_ -pensó el rubio. Mas al ver al Padre de Todo caminar hacia Loki.

-Loki, el hijo de Odín...-inició-Haz traicionado un mandato expreso de tu Rey; Con tu arrogancia y estupidez, haz llevado a estos mundos pacíficos y vidas inocentes al horror -había una voz en la cabeza de Thor que le susurraba que nada saldría bien. Menos al sentir a Heimdall situarse detrás de él-... ¡y la desolación de la guerra!-Odín colocó el Gugnir en el lugar de la espada, provocando que el Bifrost volviera a funcionar.

El Rey se situó frente al pelinegro, quitando los símbolos de honor que adornaban la armadura, para desconcierto del menor-¡No eres digno de estos mundos! ¡No eres digno de tu título!- le quitó la capa verdosa- ¡No eres **_digno..._** -el más viejo acercó su rostro al del jovel, que no sabía como reaccionar. Thor estaba a un paso de ir a detener a Odín, pero Heimdall finalmente le impidió eso al atrapar sus brazos con un movimiento, forcejeando para liberase-...de los amados seres que acabas de traicionar.

Odín le dio la espalda al ojiverde, alejándose, solo para voltear y estirar la mano- ¡Y ahora te despojó de tu poder!-el Mjolnir voló de la mano de Loki a la de su padre-¡Y en nombre de mi padre!-

-No-dijo en un hilo de voz el rubio, al ver como la armadura dorada de Loki se iba deshaciendo.

-...¡ y del padre de mi padre!...-continuó el dios más viejo.

-Por favor, no-insistió un poco más alto.

Por eso, los ojos verdes conectaron con los azules, ambos asustados.

El miedo fue lo último que Thor vería en los ojos que adoraba.

-...¡Yo Odín, Padre de Todo, **te destierro!** -un rayo golpeó a Loki, empujándolo a la fuerza del Bifrost, arrastrándolo con él.

Heimdall finalmente libera a Thor, quién corre al lugar donde su hermano estaba hace poco, ignorando como Odín hace que el Mjolnir deje de pertenecerle al antiguo heredero.

 _"Quién obtenga este martillo, si es digno de él, poseerá el poder de Loki"-_ el símbolo del dios exiliado desaparece de los lados del arma. Después lo lanza a través del Bifrost aún abierto.

Thor pudo haber entrado, de no ser por el shock...y la culpa.

- _"Lo aleje...¡lo aleje de mí!_ -pensaba- _"Nornas...¿qué he hecho?"_

* * *

 _ **Midgard, 2011**_

Debían seguir esa tormenta, era fundamental para la investigación.

Sí, eran unos locos conduciendo; y sí, parecían los tipos de los tipos de la película _"Tornado"_ , pero así tenían que hacerlo para que todo siguiera dando frutos.

Claro que si no se hubieran peleado por intentar entrar o no al fenómeno natural, no habrían atropellado a ese extraño tipo que apareció de la nada. Frenando y mirándose, pálidos del miedo.

Todos salieron al mismo tiempo con linternas. Una de ellos, una chica de cabello castaño oscuro y gorro rojo se dirigió a otra de cabello más claro.

-¡Si hay problemas legales es tu culpa!-incrimina.

La señalada se hinca al lado del hombre-Hazme un favor y no te mueras-pidió.

De pronto, el sujeto reaccionó dando un respingo. Su rostro por fin dio con la luz de las linternas, mostrando el rostro pálido y los ojos verdes, confundidos...y todo lo demás era guapo, cabe mencionar.

-Oigan, ¿necesita respiración cardiopulmonar? Yo sé darla-señala la chica que estaba de pie, luego de ver como era el atropellado.

Este se deja caer en el suelo, provocando que la mujer cerca de él girará a un hombre más viejo-¿De dónde vendrá este hombre?

Pero el afectado se levanto (milagrosamente para alguien que fue golpeado por un auto), musitando algo de "Volver a Asgard", "martillo" y "Heimdall"; todo debilmente mientras se tambaleaba.

-Obvio esta ebrio-volvió a señalar la de cabello más oscuro. Sin embargo los otros miraban las marcas impresas en la tierra, fascinados...nerds.

-Deberiamos llevarlo a hospital-dijo el mayor.

-Esta bien-quiso quitar importancia, hasta que escuchó como el desconocido pedía que abrieran el Bifrost-...Hospital. Ve tú. Yo no.

El extraño finalmente miró al trió-¿Qué mundo es este? ¿Alfheilm? ¿Nornheim?

-¿Nuevo México?-respondió la más apartada de todos, cargando el taser por si las moscas. El otro ignoraba la lu roja que era apuntada hacia él.

-¿ Nuevo México? ¿Qué les hicieron a los nombr..-dio un paso hacia la chica, provocando que su mano de inmediato fuera a disparar el taser que lo electrocutó, dejándolo inconsciente.

Los otros la miraron con los ojos como platos.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Estaba asustándome!-se justificó.

Un minuto después, estaban cargando al hombre en la camioneta. El mayor regañando a la chica del taser, y pidiéndole a la otra que viniera.

-¡Jane, vámonos!-la mencionado se acercó y cerró la puerta trasera, echándole una última mirada al extraño.

En medio de su viaje en el auto, ninguno de sus ocupantes vio como algo caía del cielo, impactando a kilometros lejos de ahí.

* * *

 **Los que han esperado por un nuevo cápitulo, se los agradezco~ En especial para Guest (o guests), gracias por comentar (igual a quienes favoritean).**

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **Como ya vieron, se situa en la primera del _"Thor"_ (¿o aquí sería _"Loki?)_. **

**¡Se encontró con Jane, Darcy y Selvig! ¿Habrá romance? Lamento desilusionarlos, pero no. No tiene que ver con ships, sino porque, lo que no me gustó de la primera película fue que Thor y Jane se juraban amor eterno a los tres días de conocerse. Demasiado rápido, demasiado "Rome y Julieta"(?) Aquí trataré de remediarlo (desde mi perspectiva, no se ústedes XD).**

 **Las frases de ahí arriba aplican a los dos hermanos, por separado. La primera aplica a Loki y la segunda a Thor (por sí tenían dudas).**

 **Espero les haya gustado el capítulo nwn Nos leemos pronto.**

 **Sayonara. Goodbye. Tschuws...**


	4. De cómo sus destinos se empezaron a sepa

**Disclaimer: Ni Thor ni Loki ni ningún personaje me pertenece, sino que son del MCU, su respectivos cómics y mitología nórdica (ligeramente modificada).**

 **Fecha: Sábado 4 de agosto, 2018.**

* * *

 _ **"Algunas personas son amables sólo porque no se atreven a ser de otra forma"-William Faulkner**_

 _ **"Algunas personas son tan falsas que ya no son conscientes de que piensan justamente lo contrario de lo que dicen"-Marcel Ayme**_

 _ **"Aquel que más posee más tiene miedo de perderlo"-Leonardo da Vinci**_

* * *

 **CAPÍTULO III: DE CÓMO SUS DESTINOS SE EMPEZARON A SEPARAR (Parte 2)**

Lo llevaron directamente al hospital. Pero la situación se volvió mucho más bizarra.

-¿Nombre?

-El no...alcanzó a decirlo-dijo algo cohibida Jane Foster, la cientifica que había provocado todo esto sin desearlo.

La enfermera tuvo que dejarlo como _'Sin nombre'_ de momento, y continuo con las preguntas-¿Y su relación con él?

-Jamás lo habia visto.

-Hasta que ella lo golpeo con su auto-acusó Darcy, la chica de cabello castaño oscuro y lentes.

-Solo lo roce- se defendió la acusada de manera apresurada-Pero ella lo electrocutó-parecia un juego de echar culpas por quién casi mata al desconocido.

-Sí, lo hice-reconoce con orgullo.

Pero el aludido, quién estaba despertando, era el que menos cómodo se sentía en aquel lugar. En especial luego de ver como un hombre con ropa rara decía que quería "muestras".

-¿Qué? ¡No, no te atrevas!-forcejeo-¡esto es un ataque al hijo de Odín!

Aunque varios de ellos trataron de detenerlo, pudo zafarse por su agilidad en combate. No podían atraparlo, debía regresar a casa. Sin embargo, a unos metros de la puerta, lo tomaron entre todos. Y ee pronto sintió un piquete...y todo volvió a la oscuridad.

* * *

La segunda vez que despertó, lo habían aprisionado contra la cama. Forcejeo otro tanto hasts rendirse. Usar la fuerza no serviría esta vez.

-¿Qué haría Thor?-se preguntó a sí mismo. De seguro haría algo inteligente sin haber dado un golpe. Vio otra vez sus manos hechas puños y las soltó. Fue moviéndolas ligeramente para deslizarlas entre sus 'cadenas'.

Repitió la misma acción con sus pies.

Los extraños de ropas celestes y blancas parecían más preocupados de reparar el daño hecho en su anterior prisión de paredes blancas y frías. Pudo arrastrarse por debajo del vidrio sin que nadie lo viera.

Se detuvo en cuanto vio un letrero que decía _"Salida"_ de manera brillante. Sonrió, debia ser un mensaje de su hermano para que pudiera escapar. Ya deseaba verlo otra vez y agradecerlo su enigmática ayuda.

Logró bajar, y luego de vueltas y vueltas, una puerta final le dio el paso al cielo azul...sería normal de no ser por los carros extraños y la arquitectura nada normal.

Si volvía al lugar donde aterrizó, quizá Heimdall le pueda ayudar.

Hasta que un golpe contra uno de esos medios de transporte le recordó su situación: Odín lo exilio. Sin poderes. Sin familia. Sin hogar. Pero..no, claro que no. Él amaba a su familia, a sus amigos, a Asgard. No podía creer que ese amor que fue a defender sea un motivo para expulsarlo. Además, hizo caso a Thor, el más inteligente de los Nueve Reinos, y Loki siempre había confiado su vida a él en ocasiones de peligro.

De seguro ahora buscaba la manera de traerlo de regreso.

...y todo eso pasó por su mente, entre el golpe y el suelo.

-¡Cuanto lo siento! Juro que no lo estoy haciendo a propósito-era la chica de la vez anterior. Pero en vez de llevarlo a su anterior reclusión, dijo que necesitaba de su ayuda, y lo adentro a la carroza.

Bueno, al menos no volvería a ese frío lugar.

* * *

Fue llevado por el trio a su "centro de investigación". Cuando pudo pararse sin tambalear, a Loki le señalaron un lugar para cambiarse la 'bata' (cada momento aprendía de ese mundo extraño, del que seguro Thor estaría fascinado).

Pasaron minutos en los que se peleo con esos _jeans_ , que le quedaban más apretados que la ropa que acostumbraba a vestir. Pero a ojos ajenos, como unos ojos azules que lo miraban por el espejo, no se perdían el detalle de los ajustados jeans ceñidos a su figura de adonis griego.

-Pues para ser un vagabundo loco está...guapo-dice Darcy sin verguenza. Jane blanqueó los ojos-y ni siquiera sabemos su nombre...-aquello hizo que los dos cientificos vieran su falta de empatía humana, al ver al otro como conejillo de indias y no un ser humano. Cuando se les acercó, la chica fue la primera en decir algo-Perdón por electrocutarte.

Jane caminó hacia él para seguir con su sarta de disculpas, hasta que vio al pelinegro toquetear todo-¡Hey! No toques eso-advirtió y quitó de sus manos un mouse.

Entre sus manos el hombre tenía la camiseta que le había dejado, pero vio con atención algo pegado a él-¿qué es esto?

Jane vio con cierta verguenza el papelito, y sacándolo en el proceso.

-Dr. Robert Laing-dice-Mi ex. No estaba muy bien de la cabeza que digamos-explica.

-Yo...agradezco la ropa-dice el desconocido, colocándose la camisa. Jane sonrió ante el agradecimiento, Selvig seguía indiferente y Darcy captó algo que los otros no. El hombre de pronto pareció arrepentirse de _mostrar debilidad_ y optó otro porte, pero tenso-Esta forma mortal se ha tornado débil, necesito alimento.

Darcy esbozó una sonrisa ladina, tomó el brazo del hombre-Eh, primero dinos tu nombre. No pudimos saberlo porque te electrocute.

-Ah, es Loki, hijo de Odín, dios del trueno.

Erik quiso darse contra la mesa. Era un chiflado.

Jane reprimió las ganas de pasar una mano por su rostro. Que necesitaba al sujeto, lo necesitaba para su investigación.

Darcy era abierta, y palmeó su hombro con familiaridad , lo cuál no desconcertó-Pues yo soy Darcy Lewis, hija de mis padres, y eres un loco muy agradable.

* * *

 **Asgard _,_ al mismo tiempo.**

Las noticias se dieron rápido, y los Tres Guerreros y Lady Brunhilde estaban reunidos, acompañando a los dos heridos, y lamentando el destino de su amigo y príncipe. A ellos se le sumó un silencioso Thor, que, a ojos de la única mujer del grupo, era el más afectado.

A ninguno le parecía justo, Loki era uno de los más nobles seres que hayan conocido. No se lo merecía.

Ninguno veía que tramaba el Padre de Todo con el castigo.

-No debimos dejarlo ir-rompió el silencio Volstagg.

-No había forma de impedirlo-dijo la morena.

-Solo lo desterraron, no esta muerto-interrumpió Fandral. Era cierto. Hablaban de él como si ya no estuviera entre los vivos-Así es cómo estariamos si no le hubiera dicho a Odín a donde fuímos.

Entretanto, Thor hacía caso omiso a la conversación. No porque no le importará Loki, al contrario. Él era el que más sufría en ese momento. Cada segundo lejos era un suplicio. Y sumándole que Loki y Laufey vieron el hechizo sobre el primero caer con un toque (un. solo. maldito. toque), temía que todo su esfuerzo haya valido nada.

-" _Pero si él ahora lo sabe, no es un impedimento, es una oportunidad-_ le susurró la voz que dio inicio a todo- _Podrás desposarlo si saben que no son hermanos"._

Le causaría dolor la verdad.

 _-"Le consolaremos entonces-_ insistió esa voz- _claramente entre tus brazos, y siendo solo de ti"._

 _-_ ¿Y cómo lo supó el guardia?-inquirió Volstagg.

-Yo le dije-la respuesta salió de sus labios, y sintió cuatro pares de ojos clavados a su persona-Le dije que fuera con Odín después de irnos. Debieron azotarlo por tardar tanto. No debimos haber llegado a Jotunheim.

-¡¿Le dijiste al guardia?!

-Salve nuestras vidas-se excusó con tranquilidad-y en especial la de Loki. Nunca fue mi intención o de mi conocimiento que aquello lo desterraría.

-Thor-esta vez Brunhilde se acercó a él-Debes ir a hablar con el Padre de Todo, y ver que cambie de opinión.

Eso provocó que el ceño ajeno se frunciera-¿Tú crees que no lo he hecho?-siseó-Fue lo primero que trate. Le hable, ¡le suplique de rodillas!-gritó, y la morena dio un paso atrás, hasta que el rubio se controló-Quiero a Loki más que ninguno de ustedes, pero para el Padre de Todo es un castigo justificado. Cree que lo está educando. Pero Loki... él es lo que Asgard necesita en un Rey-dicho eso, se retira, dejando atrás a todos.

-Puede hablar por el bien de Asgard-inicia la guerrera-pero Thor siempre ha sido posesivo con Loki, de manera sútil y enfermiza.

No era la primera vez que ella hablaba con desagrado del primógenito de Odin, mas era la primera vez que exteriorizaba sus sospechas de la manera en que él veía a su mejor amigo. Y no era lejana a la realidad.

Se instaló un silencio, que Hogun rompió con una frase certera y que generó dudas en todos los que estaban ahí:

-Laufey dijo que habia traidores en la Casa de Odín-dijo-este maestro de la magia pudo traer a tres jotuns a Asgard.

-Thor disfruta haciendo travesuras, pero lo que dices es algo muy diferente-trató de contradecir Fandral. Desgraciadamente, no valia la pena defender a quién sí lo hizo.

* * *

El salón de las reliquias Antiguas. Sus pies lo llevaron al lugar en donde todo empezó: el plan de proteger a Loki, de que se sintiera amado y que ningún rencor se generara en su corazón. Las consecuencias de aquello era un Loki desterrado, y su corazón atado de por vida al ojiverde, sufriendo en ese instante.

Como cuando era un niño, otra vez se sintió congelado ante el Cofre de los Inviernos Eternos. Pero no era el efecto propio de la reliquia, sino de los recuerdos.

-¡Alto!-la voz de su padre resonó por la acústica.

Las palabras se travaron un segundo. Cómo hubiera deseado que hace milenios su padre hubiera interrumpido a dos niños jugando a las escondidas. Y una parte de sí le repetía que era un mentiroso.

-¿Esta maldito?-finalmente, las preguntas del niño salieron, las del chiquillo que vio la mano de su hermano tornarse azul.

 _(Ahora es muy tarde para preguntar)_

-No.

-...Yo sé lo que es-dice sin darse la vuelta.

-Es mi hijo-responde, sabiendo a quién se refería.

Mas al voltearse para encararlo, Odín descubrió la frialdad de esos ojos heredados, diferentes al de su esposa y similares a los suyos cuando le entraba la furia.

-¿Algo más que eso?-susurró.

Y en esa batalla de miradas, fue la del más joven la que ganó; pues el mayor sabía muy en sus adentros, que su hijo era demasiado listo, e insistente. Mejor decirle la verdad. Un paso a la vez.

Thor caminaba de manera firme hacia él-El Cofre no fue lo único que tomaste de Jotunheim ese día, ¿verdad?

Cuando se encontró a los pies de la escalera, su padre decidió hablar.

-No-inicia-Tiempo después de la batalla fui al Templo, y encontre a un bebé. Pequeño, para ser hijo de gigantes. Abandonado, sufriendo, dejado para morir-guardó un momento antes de decir la parte más difícil-...el hijo de Laufey.

A Thor parecía que de pronto sus piernas no resistirían. Le faltó aire y quiso sostenerse de algo. Si esa parte de la historia (la parte que no sabía) le afectaba de tal manera...¿cómo sería con Loki?-¿Por qué? Estabas cubierto de sangre jotun, ¿por qué lo llevarías contigo?-quiso saber.

-Era un niño inocente-sin embargo, Thor no creyó eso.

-No, todo fue con un propósito ¿Cuál era?-el silencio de su padre no hizo más que enfurecerlo. Trataba de retirarse cuando ya no había vuelta atrás. No podía creer que compartía sangre con un cobarde-¡DIME!

-...Creí que podíamos unir nuestros dos reinos algún día. Lograr una alianza, lograr la paz permanente. A través de él-el desconcierto del príncipe no lo ocultó, no pudo evitarlo-Pero esos planes ya no importan-concluye el Padre de Todo.

Con aquello, logró que toda la visión de Thor retornara a su pasado, viendo sus vidas manchadas por el hilo de intenciones que Odín guardaba tras un pequeño pelinegro. Y también tras suyo.

Todo fue tan claro.

-¿Así que no es más que otra de tus reliquias robadas?-espeta-¿Confinado aquí hasta que lo necesitaras?

-¿Por qué cambias mis palabras?

-Pudiste decirle lo que era en un principio...pude hacerlo yo pero no me correspondía-ante esa declaración, Odín vio que su primógenito sabía del origen de Loki mucho antes de los sucesos que los llevaron a ahí. No lo sospechó y también las cosas les fueron aclaradas-...¿Por qué no tú?

-Él es mi hijo. Yo solo quería protegerlo de la verdad-la misma excusa que Thor ha usado por siglos, pero en la voz de su padre adquiría una matiz despreciable para el príncipe.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué proviene de la raza de monstruos con la que asustan los padres a sus hijos?-sigue en actitud defensiva. Rojo de cólera, ignora como su padre se esta apoyando en la escalera y sus negaciones débiles-¡Él es más digno que cualquiera en esta habitación! ¡o en Asgard! ¡o en todos los Nueve Reinos! Ahora entiendo porque trataste de favorecerme a mí cuando éramos niños; el porque lo exiliaste ¡Porque a pesar de que digas que lo amas, no podrías tener a un gigante de hielo en el trono! Yo sí hice todo por él ** _¡Yo lo amo más que nadie!_** -grita fuera de sus casillas.

Al terminar de soltar la ira que había guardado (y que aún quedaba dentro de sí), se dio cienta que Odín no se movía, con los ojos cerrados, sobre las escaleras. Tocó su mano, estaba tibia, vivo. Eso solo significaba una cosa: el sueño de Odín.

Nerviosamente llamó a los guardias, quienes acudieron y fueron cuidadosos al llevar su rey a sus aposentos.

* * *

 **Nuevo México, día 2 después del exilio.**

En una cafetería del pueblo, Loki era interrogado por las dos mujeres. Jane trataba de sacarle información sobre el fénomeno y por qué se encontraba ahí. Darcy buscaba su información personal. Selvig solo lo observaba, dudoso de la cercanía que ellas estaban formando con el loco.

Pero los tres coincidían con algo: el hombre podía engullir lo que sea, y eso no arruinaba su figura (eso era más observación de Darcy).

Tomó un sorbo del café y arrugó la nariz-Sabe amargo-comentó Loki sin ocultar su desagrado.

-Bueno, eso pasa la primera vez...-quiso decir la chica de lentes. Pero el pelinegro malinterpretó esa explicación.

-Entonces...¡otra!-lanzó con duda la taza contra el suelo, asustando a todos por lo inesperado de su acción.

El hombre parecía esperar que juzgaran su comportamiento, o eso notó la ojazul. Jane se disculpó con la dueña del local y recogió los trozos.

-La próxima vez pídelas con delicadeza, ¿sí?-espetó la mujer de castaño claro-No reconozco al hombre que me agradeció por la camisa al que acaba de romper la taza.

-Pensé que sí...no lo hacía...les faltaba el respeto-dijo con duda. Él reconocía por las miradas de todos que lo había arruinado...cómo lo hizo al ir a Jotunheim.

Una mano no evitó pasarse por la otra, donde el gigante había tocado y vuelto azul.

-¡Pues no lo vuelvas a hacer!

-...Lo prometo-dijo, claramente arrepentido.

-Okey-reafirmó Jane.

Loki miró al resto de sus compañeros silenciosos y vio a Darcy que miraba sus manos. De inmediato las separó. Por alguna razón, sentía que ella era tan temible como la mujer que se le acababa de plantar en cara.

Sin embargo, Selvig malinterpretó dichas acciones.

El sonido de la puerta abrirse con la campanita, y las voces de dos hombre hablando de un satélite estrellado, llamó la atención de dos ocupantes de la mesa, pero por diferentes razones.

Darcy pidió a Loki que la mirara un segundo-Es para Facebook, ¡sonríe!-y él acata.

Selvig habló igual de interesado que Jane-¿Cómo era el satélite?

-No sé nada de satélites, pero era pesado y nadie pudo levantarlo-el sonido de los cubiertos se detuvieron y el ojiverde iba en dirección a esos hombres.

-¿Donde esta?-ambos miraron al pelinegro, extrañados. Pero uno respondió.

-A 75 kilómetros al oeste.

Apenas dijo las indicaciones, Loki ya estaba saliendo de la cafetería. El trio le siguió (mas bien Selvig seguía a las otras dos), sin saber porque el otro salió de tal manera.

-¿A donde vas?-inquirió Jane.

-Voy a 75 kilómetros al oeste.

-¡Ah! ¿y ahora eres dueño de un satélite?-ironizó.

-No es un satélite-fue su única explicación.

-Pues el gobierno piensa que es de ellos. ¿Y solo vas a llegar y se los quitarás?-Darcy corrió hasta estar a la altura de ambos para agregar ese comentario que detendría a cualquier persona razonable de la tierra.

Pero Loki no era de la tierra.

-Si me llevan, les dire todo lo que quieran saber-dice.

-¿Cómo tú número de telefóno o de cuantas ex has tenido?-preguntó la de cabello más oscuro.

Sin embargo, la otra mujer pensaba de manera ciéntifica. Y la oferta le fue tremendamente tentadora.

-Tendrán todas las respuestas cuando recupere el Mjolnir-garantiza.

-¿" _Mieumieu_ "? ¿Qué es _mieumieu_?-preguntó Darcy.

Pero tanto ella como su amiga fueron arrastradas por Erik, quién ya había visto suficiente. Se laejó lo suficiente de Loki, para poder hablar con las chicas. Les dijo directamente que pensaba que estaban tratando con un loco, uno que hablaba de cosas que él oía cuando era un niño. Les pedía que rechazaran y se alejaran de Loki.

En algún punto, el sentido común hizo aparición y ambas vieron que tenía razón.

-Perdona..-inicio Darcy.

-Pero deberás ir solo-determinó Jane.

-Entonces aquí nos despedimos-dice haciendo una reverencia, a la vez que toma la mano de Jane y deja un beso. Repite lo mismo con Darcy.

-Eh..¿gracias?-la de anteojos fue la única que pudo decir algo ante tal acción caballerosa.

Loki se despidió, y Selvig esperaba no volver a verlo nunca más...pero no siempre se obtiene lo que se desea.

Menos si un grupo ultrasecreto viene y empieza tomar las investigaciones de la ciéntifica. Mucho menos si esa organización se llamaba SHIELD.

Luego de que se llevarán todo y Jane entrara en un estado de lamentación máxima, junto con una Darcy que lamentaba la pérdida de su Ipod, decidió hablarles de algo que había guardado por protección propia.

-Yo conocía a un ciéntifico-inicio-Un pionero en radiación gama. Un día SHIELD apareció...y no se volvió a saber de él-esperaba que el dr. Banner estuviera bien, ahora que lo recordaba.

-Pues yo no dejaré que nos hagan eso. Voy a recuperar mis cosas-dijo determinada Foster.

-Déjame contactar con un colega-sugirió el de origen nórdico-Ha lidiado con estas personas hace tiempo. Le enviaré un mail, y tal vez nos ayude un poco- deseaba que Pym al menos le contestara luego de varios años.

-Tu laptop se fue-las esperanzas del marcador fueron a cero con el comentario de la estudiante de ciencias políticas.

* * *

 **Asgard, día 2 del exilio de Loki**

Si las palabras persuasivas de Thor no lograban convencer a Odín, entonces esperaban que las de ellos, Lady Brunhilde y los Tres Guerreros, sirvirieran de algo. Todos dirían que fue su intención seguir a Loki, que no los empujó a la cruzada y estuvieron dispuestos a todo por su amigo.

Mas ninguno de los cuatro espero ver dos ojos zafiros mirándolos fríamente, sentado en el trono. Nadie esperó ver a Thor en el trono como si fuera su dueño legítimo.

-¿Donde esta Odín?-pregunto Fandral.

-Padre ha caído en el sueño de Odín-dice casi en un lamento-Madre teme que no vuelva despertar-palabras dichas por el lengua de plata manda escalosfríos en todos ellos.

-¿Podemos hablar con ella?

-Se rehusa a apartarse del lecho de mi padre-dice-Ustedes pueden comunicar su preocupación conmigo-se levanta, empuñabdo el gugnir-Su _rey_.

Todos se congelaron en su lugar.

Aunque la intención inicial, por la línea de sangre, era que Thor fuera el heredero, todo cambio al ver su desinterés en ello y ver a Loki como un potencial líder. El primógenito nunca demostró desagrado por esa elección. Pero ahora había algo diferente, como si él tomara forzadamente el manto de rey y lo gozará, a la vez.

Lentamente se fueron inclinando ante el rubio, y fue la morena la que más reticente lo hizo. Forjando una sonrisa falsa y con un tono de respeto que ella nunca le tendría.

-Mi _Rey_ , te pedimos todos que el destierro de Loki termine.

Thor vio que ellos saboreaban esa victoria. Todos sabían que todo lo relacionado con Loki era un punto débil. Nunca negarle nada a su hermano. Y no se puede negar que la idea de revertir el destierro no se le haya pasado por su mente.

Quería a Loki devuelta...pero entonces todo seguiría su curso. Eso significaba la futura esposa. Alejarlo de él.

Así que tuvo que formar un plan para tener a Loki.

Ya no más hermano consentidor, ahora quería ser el _amante_ del pelinegro. Finalmente.

-Mi primera orden no puede ser anular la última de Odín-dice, para sorpresa de los cuatro guerreros-Estamos al borde de la guerra con Jotunheim. Nuestro pueblo necesita un sentido de continuidad. Quieren sentirse a salvo en estos tiempos difíciles. Debemos estar unidos por el bien de Asgard.

Fandral y Hogun detuvieron a Brunh antes de que cometiera una locura. El rubio de bigote habló por todos diciendo que entendían. Ni siquiera cuando Volstagg trató de hablar, Thor le cortó, pidiéndoles que se fueran.

Los hombres se retiraron, pero la guerrera se quedó para regalarle una sonrisa venenosa, llena de amenaza.

Salvarían a Loki, con o sin el enfermo de Thor.

* * *

 **Nuevo México, día 2 del exilio de Loki.**

Loki no sabía que en una tienda de mascotas solo se ven criaturas pequeñas, no caballos. Pero fue una suerte de encontrarse a las chicas llamándolo dentro de una carroza gigante. Le ofrecían un transporte y con eso era suficiente.

-Jamás he hecho una cosa así en mi vida-dijo Jane con una sonrisa, pero nerviosa sin duda-¿Tú haz hecho esto?-antes de responder, Darcy se adelantó.

-Si, muchas veces. Cómo aquella donde había un perro...-

-Me refería a Loki-aclaró la ciéntifica.

-No-negó el hombre-mi hermano es el que hacía las travesuras y mis amigos respetaban mis decisiones. Desobedecer no es lo mío...hasta ahora-dice con cierta tristeza.

-Ternurita...-musitó Darcy.

-Eres valiente por hacer esto-reconoció el pelinegro.

-Se robaron el trabajo de mi vida. No tengo mucho que perder.

-Pero eres muy lista-Darcy le susurro a su amiga " _creo que te está coqueteando"_ -Mucho más lista que cualquiera en este mundo-eso último ruborizó a la aludida.

-¿En este?-preguntó la tercera miembro.

-Mi hermano, Thor-dice con orgullo y brillo en la mirada-Él es quizá uno de los más listos que haya conocido. Seguro se llevarían bien-dice refiriéndose a Jane-Es el hombre mas bueno que conozco.

-¿Thor? ¿El dios del caos?-Jane no sabía cómo es que Darcy tenía esa información, pero afectó a Loki.

-No es caótico. Yo sé que es bueno, lo ha sido conmigo siempre. Lo es-dice seguro de sus palabras.

Darcy otra vez daba una de esas miradas que captaban todo antes que los demás. Jane vio de reojo la seriedad en los ojos verdes.

-Quién eres en realidad?-preguntó.

-Muy pronto lo sabrás.

-Prometiste respuestas-estaba dispuesta a dar la vuelta brusca con el auto si no cumplía.

-Lo que buscas es un puente-dijo Loki.

-¿Cómo un puente Einstein-Rosen?

-Más como un puente arcoíris-otra vez, la expresión de decepción apareció en el rostro de Jane.

-Solo espero que no estes loco.

* * *

 **Asgard**

Thor rememoraba la conversación con su madre hace unas horas, al lado del lecho de su padre. Le preguntó porque le había mentido a Loki, y dijo que no quería que se sintiera diferente del resto.

 _"-Él es nuestro hijo, y somos su familia"._

Frigga era la única persona que Thor reconocía que amaba de verdad a Loki, aparte de su persona. Ella si mostraba con sinceridad su cariño, y lo hacía de maera igualitaria para ambos. Ella lo apoyaría. Su madre siempre lo ha apoyado.

( _Y siempre lo hará. Pero hasta ella tiene sus límites)._

* * *

 **Nuevo México, día 2 del exilio de Loki**

Jane estaba usando unos binoculares para observar a los agentes. A su lado, recostados y mirando el mismo punto, Loki y Darcy. Ambos oían las suposiciones de la ciéntifica que ya dudaba de que todo ese algarabío fuera por un satélite.

-Habrían limpiado el lugar, no construido una fortaleza-fue la observación de Foster.

Loki sintió un tiron en sus entrañas; comprendiendo que significaban, se sacó la chaqueta y pidió a Darcy que se acercara a Jane. Se las colocó encima-Van a necesitar esto.

Las dos lo miraron dudosas hasta escuchar el primer trueno. La de lentes comentó que ya estaba sospechando que decía la verdad.

-Quedensé aquí-les dijo-Cuando tenga el Mjolnir voy a devolverte todo lo que te robaron-dijo a Jane.

-¿Y mi ipod?-eso descolocó al pelinegro.

-Eh...también eso...lo que sea que sea-dijo.

Pero Jane frunció el ceño, y otra vez dudando del hombre, lo cuestionó-¿Qué crees que harás? ¿Entrarás, tomarás nuestras cosas y saldrás caminando?

-No, saldré volando.

Terminó de decir eso y ya iba en dirección al sitio de los agentes.

Se escabulló por la cerca y esperó a que alguno se le acercará. Su suerte es que fue uno, en una de las raras carrozas, y un golpe con su arma extraña. Era cómo volver a las batallas, pero sin espadas ni lanzas. Y estos tipos eran más fáciles de vencer que Bruhn.

Se pusó su capa oscura y siguió en su tarea de avanzar usando las sombras, vigilando que no lo vieran. Y el sonido estridente le hizo notar que debería apurarse.

Sonrió al ver como la lluvia iniciaba, acompañado de los rayos y truenos. Sentía que le daba más fuerzas para conseguir su objetivo. Y a cuanto agente se le cruzara, lo derribaba.

Desgracidamente no era muy sigiloso, por lo que otros se estaban preparando para detenerlo.

Uno en específico decidió tomar entre todo el arsenal de armas un arco y flecha. Y subió a pesar de la lluvia, esperando las ordenes mientras tensaba la cuerda.

Loki corría y visualizó a unos cuantos metros su arma. Su modo de regresar a casa...pero un puñetazo lo detuvo. Un hombre corpulento era el obstáculo entre él y su hogar. Se levantó algo aturdido-Lo siento...pero quiero volver a casa-dice, antes de que el otro se le abalance encima y la lucha siga.

Esta los lleva a ir a la lluvia y el barro, observados por un agudo ojo, que ve al más grande ser derrotado. Increíble.

-Mejor decide, Coulson-habló el arquero-Porque empiezo a apostarle a él.

El hombre de ojos verdes separó la tela transparente, y pudo caminar hacia el Mjolnir. Jadeaba por el esfuerzo, pero valía la pena. Volvía a sentir el olor del jardín de su madre, escuchaba a sus amigos entrenar y a su padre mirar con orgullo su reino; volvía a ver a su hermano, y le pediría que lo abrazara para confirmarle que era real.

Colocó su mano diestra en esa empuñadura conocida. Y usó su fuerza...una...y otra...y otra vez.

-Esto no...no puede ser cierto-musitó. Apretó los dientes y siguió intentando.

En su cabeza se repetía la palabra " _exilio_ "; quiso llorar amargamente, mientras todo lo que creyó recuperar se desvaneció en un segundo, en un grito desolado. Cayó de rodillas, ante cuatro pares de ojos: dos decepcionados y los otros con pena, por Loki.

El cuál se llevaron arrestado dentro de sus instalaciones.

Todo bajo la siempre atenta mirada de Heimdall.

* * *

Jane y Darcy regresaron sin Loki. Pero Erik estaba furioso al saber que lo acompañaron. Ahí iba otra de las discusiones de los dos ciéntificos, hasta que la única que había reprobado física en la escuela dijo un comentario fuera de lugar.

-¡Miren! ¡El mieumieu!-señaló un dibujo de un libro.

-¿Donde lo encontraste?-preguntó Jane pasando las paginas. En la que decía _"Thor"_ había un dibujo de un hombre de cabello rubio con mirada traviesa, y una mano oculta.

-De la sección de niños. Es para que veas lo tonta que es esa historia.

-¡Pero tú siempre me has dicho que deba analizar cada posiblidad, cada alternativa!

-Cuando hablamos de ciencia, no de magia-en cierto punto, Darcy ignoró al duo y vio los dibujos del libro. Se detuvo en uno. Y abrió los ojos como platos al ver el enorme parecido.

-Pudo pasar que los vikingos tomarán como deidades a esos extraterrestres-y por primera vez, sintieron que la más clara del grupo era Lewis. Siempre lo había sido de hecho.

Selvig vio que las dos mujeres lo presionaban para sacar al tipo de la cárcel. Y no sacaba nada con pelear. No con la fiereza de Foster ni la certeza de Darcy.

Esas dos eran un peligro.

* * *

En las instalaciones improvisadas de SHIELD, el Agente Coulson trataba de sacar información del desconocido que derrotó a la mayor parte de sus hombres. Sacaba nombres de países, pero no reaccionaba. Descartó la opción y dijo que podría ser un cazafortunas, y nada.

-¿Quién eres?

Él finalmente lo miró a los ojos. Solo eso. Porque tal vez ya no merecía llamarse Loki, dios del trueno. Ya no era el dios del trueno. Era un mortal exiliado. Castigado con no poder estar cerca de su familia y hogar.

Su padre sí supó castigarlo.

El agente aseguró que de alguna u otra forma conseguirían saberlo. Luego se retiró...

...y Thor apareció frente a él.

Loki reaccionó al ver a su hermano-Thor, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Tenía que verte.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?-pidió saber-¿Es sobre Jotunheim? Dejame explicarle a Padre...-

-Padre murió.

Ante la declaración el ojiverde se quedó mudo, y una parte de su mundo de fragmentó. Ninguna palabra salió de su boca, pues un nudo en la garganta se lo impedía.

-...¿Qué?

Thor aparentaba indiferencia, conociendo el caos que era la mente del que estaba frente a él-Tu desobediencia; la amenaza de otra guerra...creo que fueron demasiado para él-Loki se pusó pálido, pero sus ojos enrojecían. Su padre...no-No debes culparte, yo sé que lo amabas. Y traté de decirselo, pero no me escuchó.

Ahí empezaban a caer lágrimas. El menor no sabía que eso provocaba en el mayor que su corazón se estrujara.

-...Ahora el peso del trono ha caído sobre mí-continua el rubio.

Intentando recuperarse, Loki levanta la mirada hacia él-¿Crees que pueda volver?

- _"Siempre si es conmigo. Siendo mío"-_ esa maldita voz en su cabeza gritaba lo que sentía. Pero tenía un plan.

-Por el momento, la tregua con Jotunheim esta condicionada a tu exilio-las esperanzas aún seguían en esos adorados esmeraldas. Debía cortarlas. Por ahora-Madre ha prohibido tu regreso.

De esa manera, Thor Odinson quebró por completo a Loki. Las lágrimas esta vez no pararon.

-Esta será un despedida...-dice el primógenito-Lo siento, Loki.

Entonces, el mencionado pasó una mano por su rostro. Volvió a ver los ojos azules y dio una triste sonrisa-No, yo lamentó habernos traídos a todos esto. Gracias... por querer verme. Gracias...por dejarme verte, hermano.

-Adíos, Loki-se despide, memorizando ese instante en que se forzó a romper el corazón de su ser adorado.

Pero ya tendría tiempo de recomponerlo. Tooodo el tiempo.

Aunque el martillo no considerará digno, haría de Loki un Rey y también su amado. Solo debía seguir el plan.

* * *

Erik tuvo que dar la cara por un tipo en el que no confiaba nada. Decirle a un agente quel nombre de ese sujeto era Robert Laing ( _doctor Robert Laing_ ) y que era un hombre que enloqueció por haber perdido su investigación por un grupo de matones ( _Así lo describió él)._ La razón de su fuerza eran las tazas de café y mucha adrenalina.

Claro que ellos confirmaron que era falso, pero lo dejaron ir. Porque así lo decidió Coluson, _EL_ Agente.

Mientras salían fuera del lugar, Loki tomó el cuaderno de Jane Foster sin que nadie lo viera. Algo que aprendió de...no. Pensar en Thor dolía.

-¿A donde vamos?-preguntó Loki.

-Necesito un trago-determino Selvig.

Rato más tarde y estaban en un bar. Y Loki decidió que debía sincerarse con alguien. Ese alguien que estaba sentado a su lado.

-Por primera vez en mi vida...yo no sé que hacer-admite-Todo se fue abajo cuando me dieron algo que no me correspondía-dice refiriéndose al trono. Pero Selvig no sabía eso-Debo admitirlo, ese puesto jamás me perteneció. Yo no lo quería, no soy suficiente.

-Al menos tienes la humildad para admitirlo-dice el sueco-y con eso, ya te hace alguien suficente.

Loki asintió y dio una mirada agradecida al ciéntifico-Muchas gracias por ayudarme.

-No lo hice por ti, lo hice por ellas. Por Jane-declara-Las dos están fascinadas por ti-ahora sus ojos son severos y Loki entendió.

-Yo lo que menos quiero es dañarlas. Las podría considerar amigas-dice y Eric enarcó una ceja.

-¿Amigas? ¿Solo eso?

-...Nunca me sentí fascinado por nadie-dice con pena, y el mayor descubrió que el pobre pecaba de ingenuo. Sea lo que ses lo que le haya pasado, fue esa cualidad lo que debió arruinarle.

-Te invitaré un trago, pero luego te vas-dicta y Loki asiente, dócil.

Así empiezan las rondas, con un Selvig sintiendo el desafío y un Loki que siente que esta bebiendo agua en lugar de alcohol.

* * *

 **Jotunheim, día 3 del exilio de Loki**

Por medio del Bifrost Thor llegó al reino helado. Bajó los ojos rojos de los jotuns, se dirigió a su Rey, plantándose frente a él.

-Matalo-ordenó Laufey.

-¿Después de todo lo que he hecho por ti?-inquiere con una sonrisa divertida. El monarca ató cabos.

-Así que fuiste tú quién nos enseñó el camino hacia Asgard-era increíble para el gigante.

-Lo hice por mi hermano-dice-Para impedir que cometiera algo que arruinaría su vida. Evitarle la peor decisión por un tiempo.

Laufey quedó en silencio unos segundos-Te escucharé-luego decidía si valía la pena.

-Te ocultaré, junto con un puñado de los tuyos hasta los aposentos de Odín. Y lo asesinarás mientras duerme-dice con malicia.

-¿Por qué no lo matas tú?

-¿Se vera bien que un Rey haya matado a su predecesor?-deja la pregunta, pero Laufey seguía en modo defensivo-Además, con Odín muerto el Cofre les será devuelto. Y podrán regresarle a Jotunheim toda su...-miró el lugar-...gloria.

-Falta algo..-dice Laufey, parándose de su trono.

-Claro que falta-sigue Thor-porque viste la mano de un asgardiano volverse azul. Pues no es asgardiano-parecía que la nieve se detuvo y los ojos carmín lo vieron con duda-¿Perdiste algo aparte del Cofre, Rey Laufey?-se aproximó a él, y en complicidad susurró su arma secreta-¿Pensaste que tu hijo estaba muerto?

Laufey quedó incrédulo ante la declaración. Sin palabras.

-Tendrás el Cofre, y podrás reconocerlo como tuyo-sigue-Él es el heredero de Asgard y lo será de Jotunheim.

-¿Qué ganas tú?

-Su mano.

Una batalla de miradas surgió. Entre el Rey que recuperaba a un hijo , y el príncipe traidor por amor.

-Yo aceptó.

Fue sencillo, pensó Thor. Todo iba deacuerdo al plan.

* * *

 **Nuevo México, día 3 del exilio de Loki**

Fue bien recibido por las chicas (o mas bien, una Jane con insomnio y una Darcy medio dormida), mientras cargaba a un ebrio Selvig.

-Yyyo aún no creo que zeas el dioz del rayooo...pero deberiaz zerlo-palmeó su rostro con ánimo. Darcy lo estaba grabando.

-Oigan, ¿y sí salimos? Ya me quitaron el sueño y pienso subir este video a Yotube por la mañana-sugirió la castaña a los otros dos.

Ninguno declinó. Y subieron al techo del lugar.

Darcy se le subió a la espalda y le dio un beso en su mejilla-Nos alegra que estes a salvo, guapo-dice divertida. Luego baja para sentarse al lado de su amiga y frente a la fogata.

-No he sido agradecido con su hospitalidad-dice apenado el pelinegro.

-Uuhh, otra vez-musitó Darcy. Jane y Loki lo miraron sin entender-Eres muy bueno, ingenuo. Seguro eres el tipo de persona que llora con una puesta de sol-dice, pero ella no parecía divertida por su comentario-Eso podría ser peligroso para ti. Eres manipulable por eso. Y debes imponerte, y tener confianza.

-Confianza...-Loki la escuchaba atentamente.

-Tus decisiones son tuyas, no dejes que otros se metan, porque tú terminarás por pagarlo-dice, e inclusive puede ver ese brillo perpicaz y sabio que corresponde a Frigga.

-Wow, Darcy-dice Jane impresionada-No sabía que podías leer a las personas.

-Los callados son los peores-dice, aunque aquello no pegará con su extrovertida personalidad-o más bien los chicos enamorados. " _¿Hay algo p_ _eor que un chico que te odie? Un chico que te quiera"._ Ese libro sí que me hizo llorar-menciona.

Darcy acertó, sin saberlo, en la realidad que Loki ignoraba. Un amor dirigido a él que fue trastocado por la locura.

-Da igual-dice la de ojos castaños al pelinegro-Te atropellé un par de veces, así que estamos a mano-bromea.

Para su sorpresa, Loki sacó de entre su ropa el cuaderno que le habían quitado. Lamentó no poder conseguir más, pero ella dijo que era suficiente, y le agradeció varias veces.

Como compensación, el ex-dios le explicó a Jane (luego se sumó la otra chica) lo que sabía de los Nueve Mundos y las cosas en común que compartían con sus conocimientos.

Loki trataba de hacerse un lugar en Midgard. Debía acostumbrarse. Pero el trio parecía hacerselo más fácil. Logró forjar una sincera amistad con ellos.

Demostraría que podía cambiar. Lo haría por todos sus seres queridos.

Lo haría.

* * *

En la mañana, Loki y Jane sirvieron juntos el desayuno. Se sentía un aire tranquilo y agradable. Nada podía perturbarlo.

Pero no les dijeron eso a los asgardianos que buscaban a su amigo exiliado.

Los pueblerinos miraban al grupo extrañados. ¿Había una convención de cosplay? ¿Se habrán perdido? ¿Eran armas reales?

Entonces, vieron por uno de los vidrios a la figura conocida de su gran amigo. Se aceecaron, felices de hallarlo.

-¡Aquí, Loki!-lo llamó Volstagg.

Las tazas de Selvig y Darcy cayeron al suelo. No podía estar pasando.

Loki pasó corriendo y fue en dirección a ellos, quienes hallaron las puertas y entraron para abrazar al príncipe exiliado. Loki los había echado de menos y el sentimiento era recíproco.

Entonces se dieron cuenta de las otras tres personas espectadoras.

-Ah, disculpe-dijo Volstagg-Lady Brunhilde y los Tres Guerreros-presentó el barbudo pelirrojo.

Selvig intercambio miradas con Jane; todo era cierto. Loki siempre dijo la verdad.

-Son mis amigos-dijo el pelinegro al trio, para volver a mirar a los asgardianos y el vanir-Jamás estuve tan feliz de ver a alguien-exceptuando Thor, pero aquello fue para tristes noticias-, pero en serio no tenían que venir.

-Loki, hemos venido por ti-le aclaró Fandral, pero el mencionado se veía apesadumbrado.

-Ustedes saben que no puedo volver-dijo-...mi padre esta...muerto por culpa mía. Y debo permanecer en el exilio.

Los guererros se desconcertaron por aquello, y fue Brunhilde la que habló-Loki, tu padre aún sigue con vida.

Aquella noticia debió aliviarlo, pero no. Al contrario, pues las palabras de Darcy volvían a su mente.

 _"Fácil de manipular"_ , así se dejó llevar por Thor. Su hermano, a uno de los que más quería.

Hubo una determinación en sus ojos que descolocó al resto-Mi hermano va a pagar por sus mentiras.

* * *

Los asgardianos divisaron el Bifrost en acción, y también vieron de lejos la figura de El Destructor. Loki de inmediato les dijo a los tres midgardianos para que se ocultaran. Mas la necedad de Foster salió, al igual que el apoyó de los asgardianos a Loki.

-Amigos, soy un hombre mortal y solo estorbaré-dice-Pero debemos poner a esta gente a salvo.

-Si te quedas me quedó-dictamina Jane y Darcy le siguió.

-Solo necesitaremos tiempo.

A la vez, todos empiezan a evacuar al pueblo, y los guerreros asgardianos se prepararon para enfrentarlo. Pero estaban perdiendo y Loki estaba impotente. En especial cuando a duras penas Bruhn pudo escapar.

No estaba ayudando a sus viejos amigos. No podía proteger a los de Midgard.

No iba a dejar que Thor matara a alguno.

Corrió hacia donde Brunh se ocultaba.

-Hiciste todo lo que pudiste-dijo, pero ella se negaba a la rendición.

-No, yo tendré la muerte de un guerrero y contarán historias sobre mí-En ese momento, Loki se vio a los dos como los chiquillos que entrenaban bajo los ojos de Týr.

No perdería a su amiga por su ceguedad.

-Vive, y cuenta esas historias tú misma-dijo-Ahora ve-y la alejó del peligro.

Les dijo a los Tres Guerreros que tenía un plan. Algo de un plan. O más bien una esperanza: apelar a los sentimientos de su hermano.

Camino hacia el Destructor, ante todos sus amigos, con pasó calmado pero decidido.

-Thor, lo que sea que haya hecho para herirte o lo que haya hecho para orillarte a hacer esto-decía-De verdad lo siento. Pero estas personas son inocentes. Quitándoles la vida no lograrás nada-veía el fuego prepararse-...así que toma la mía, y terminemos con esto.

Thor escuchó atentamente cada palabra dicha por su adorado amado. Y supó que hacer.

El Destructor se fue apagando, y Loki sonrió aliviado.

...hasta el golpe que lo hizo volar varios metros hacia atrás.

El primógenito de Odín (unigenito) no lo mataría, pero haría lo que sea para retrasar su regreso. El golpe no debía matarlo. No debe. O sino no se perdonaría.

Pero para un mortal, como lo era ahora Loki, ese golpe fue fatídico. Darcy y Jane corrieron y Bruhn fue retenida por los otros.

-Se terminó-dijo el ojiverde en un hilo de voz-Están a salvo...-

Las dos negaban a lo que el otro se estaba dejando llevar. No podían perder a su amigo. Alguien tan noble. No a Loki.

Sin embargo, el verlo cerrar sus ojos y sin moverse, logró que ambas empezarán a sollozar por él. Al igual que Bruhn. Al igual que Hogun, Fandral y Volstagg que no querían creerlo. Selvig miró la escena con pena.

...Pero en Asgard, Odín, en su sueño soltaba una lágrima. Una que salvaría al verdadero heredero.

 _"Quien obtenga este martillo, si es digno de él, poseerá el poder de Loki"._

Selvig corrió a sacar a las dos jóvenes, quienes se resistieron al principio. Hasta que vieron algo caer del suelo en dirección a Loki...y este estirando su mano, atrapándola y atrayendo los rayos. De manera milagrosa, él se recompusó, rodeando de rayos.

-No...-musitó Jane.

-...puedo..-siguió Darcy.

-...creerlo-terminaron los tres en conjunto.

Un martillo salió volando en dirección al Destructor, para regresar a la mano de un Loki con una armadura dorada reluciente.

La batalla aún no terminaba. Pero lo haría con el golpe certero del martillo de quién es digno de él. Y la explosión se vio desde lejos.

Loki caminó como si nada en medio de los escombros.

-¿Así te vistes siempre?-preguntó la de ojos claros al dios.

-Sí.

-Te queda, definitivamente.

Con sus viejos amigos concordó de que debían volver ya. Pero fueron interrumpidos por unos agentes que vieron parte de la batalla.

Se dirigió a el Agente.

-Escuchame, hijo de Coul-inició-Ambos peleamos por la misma causa: la protección de la Tierra, de este mundo. Apartir de hoy pueden tomarme como un aliado sí...-pone en condición-si les devuelven los objetos que tomaron a la señorita Jane, Darcy y el señor Selvig.

El Agente, ante la propuesta tuvo que ceder.

¿y que más ganaban? Un paseo hacia el lugar del Bifrost con un Loki y su martillo de transporte. Darcy juró preferir las aerolíenas Loki a cualquier otra.

El resto llegó después, pero Heimdall no respondió al llamado. Lo intentó una segunda vez y una tercera. Continuo para ser escuchado.

Y así fue.

El puente arcoíris frente a sus ojos se presentaba, y los asgardianos se aproximaron a él. Pero Loki debía hacer una última cosa, dirigiendose al trio que le hizo compañía en esos días.

-Volveré, lo prometo-y su palabra era la ley.

-...¿y no hay besos?-preguntó Darcy, descolocando a Loki.

-¿Quieres que...?

-¡No! No, no-negó-sería como besar a mi hermano o primo. Iugh.

Loki extrañaría esos comentarios.

Luego de eso, se internaron al Bifrost. Al otro lado, en Asgard, descubrieron a Heimdall, afectado por el frío del Cofre. El príncipe mandó al resto para que lo llevaran a curarse.

Él iría por su hermano.

* * *

Las puertad de los aposentos de Odín se congelaron, y Frigga tomó la espada y la empuño, esperando cualquier ataque. Pero solo pudo con uno, y Laufey la golpeó lejos del lecho.

El Rey de piel azul se scercó y vio el ojo que lo observaba todo. El ojo de un infeliz que vivía en gloria; el que le arrebató a su hijo, de su asesinada y adorada Farbauti, muerta por culpa de sus soldados asgardianos. Finalmente la vengaría.

-Espero que aún puedas ver que lo que causó tu muerte...fue la mano de Laufey-forjó una daga de hielo.

Pero una energía lo empujó lejos de el Padre de Todo.

Desde la puerta, Thor empuñaba el Gugnir-y a ti te quitará la vida el hijo de Odín-apenas dijo eso y volvió polvo a Laufey.

Frigga se levantó, algo aturdida, pero mayormente aliviada, corrió a los brazos de su hijo, declarando que lo salvó.

Todo iba deacuerdo al plan.

-¡Thor!-oh no. No debía ser cierto.

Frigga se separó de su primer hijo, para recibir con alegría a Loki. Éste observaba a Thor con decepción, acusación y con la intención de desenmascararlo.

El mayor se dio cuenta que solo tres días bastaron para que Loki volviera diferente. Maldecía a su Padre.

- _"Pronto nos desharemos de Odín, no te preocupes"_ -decía esa voz maldita.

Ella no creyó que uno de sus hijos haya tratado de matar al otro. En especial porque se trataba de Thor, y él adoraba a Loki con su vida. No podía creerlo.

Loki lo acusaba de ser un mentiroso con talento, pero luego se lo agradecería. Cuando estuvieran casados.

Consiguió la bendición del padre biológico, luego deshacerse de Odín, y finalmente de aquel mundo que dañaría a Loki por su raza de demonios.

Debía eliminar Jotunheim.

Lo hacía por él. Siempre haría todo por él.

Y usando la informacion de Heimdall, usó su espada y lo dejó en ese estado, en dirección al frío reino. Escuchaba los gritos de esos seres con mucho placer, evitando que Loki se acerqué he impida su deber.

-¿Por qué has hecho esto?-preguntó el dueño de Mjolnir.

-Para probarte que soy digno de ti-dice-Si soy el heredero impediré que te cases con una mujerzuela y yo pueda elegirte-para Loki eran desvarios.

Pero no ignoró que su corazón dio un vuelco al escucharlo que lo...no, él estaba a punto de matar a muchos.

-No puedes matar a toda una raza, Thor.

-No mataré a todos. Dejaré solo uno. El único que me importa-y el Gugnir fue en contra de Loki-¡Yo nunca quise el trono! ¡Solo te quería a ti a mi lado, por siempre!

-¡No peleare contigo hemano!-se levantó del suelo.

-No soy tu hermano-Thor por fin lo dice-...nunca lo fuí.

-¡Es una locura, comprende!-buscó razonar. No dejarse llevar. Controlate Loki.

-¿Eso piensas?-su voz estaba captando un tono de locura-¿Lo es? ¡¿Lo es?!-insistió-Dime que te pasó en la Tierra que ahora eres tan desafiante-y una idea aterradora pasó por su mente-No me digas que fue una mujer-Loki quedó en silencio, no diría nada. Pro Thor malinterpreto su silencio como afirmación, y los pedazos de cordura se fueron desprendiendo con su corazón-...eso fue-las lágrimas salían de sus ojos záfiros, traicionados-Pues tal vez, cuando acabemos aquí, ¡yo mismo vaya a visitarla!

Eso cabreó al príncipe del Mjolnir. Nadie amenazaría a nadie de la Tierra, menos a sus amigos. Y aún así no se dejaba guiar por los sentimientos, pues fue en contra de Thor para derrotarlo y acabar con todo eso de una vez. Lo quería devuelta.

Las armas entre choques provocaban ondas de poder. Y en uno de esos golpes atravesaron las paredes y cayeron en el puente.

Loki vio a su hermano en el borde, pidiéndole ayuda. Le ofreció una mano pero desapareció. Una maldita ilusión. Y el verdadero le hirió en uno de sus costados. Miles de ilusiones se estaban burlando.

No más manipulaciones. Con un rayo deshizo al resto y el real quedó aturtdido en el suelo. Loki dejó su martillo sobre él, impidiendo que se moviera.

El Bifrost estaba incontrolable. Ya no había nada que pudiera hacer. Tuvo que pensar, no solo por el bien de Asgard, sino por el resto de los reinos.

Nada en esto salía bien sino hacía un sscrificio...adios Midgard.

Llamó a Mjolnir y empezó a golpear el puente, repetidamente, ante la desconcertada mirada de Thor.

-¿Qué estas haciendo?-otra vez dio un golpe-¡Si destruyes el puente ya no regresarás con ella!-intenta asustarlo, pero el otro no se amedrentó.

Thor buscó el Gugnir. Si hacía una herida y lo dejaba en la inconsciencia podía administrarle la pócima para olvidar los últimos tres días. Podrían darse una oportunidad, amarse como debían.

Mientras Loki veía con tristeza como su segundo hogar se desvanecía con cada golpe, y los rostros de sus tres amigo volvieron. Por primera vez debía romper una promesa.

-Perdonenme.

Un golpe certero y antes de se apuñalado por el Gugnir, el puente explotó. El Bifrost fue destruido y ellos volaron por los aires en direccion al borde de su mundo.

Thor se aferró al cetro, y Loki sl otro extremo...y Odín atrapó el pie de su segundo hijo, resistiendo por salvarlos a los dos. Sin embargo no podían contra la fuerza del Bifrost que lo edtaba absorviendo todo.

El rubio miró esos esmeraldas que lo habían enamorado hace siglos, quizá desde ls primera vez que lo vio.

-¡Yo pude haberlo hecho!-dice a Loki-¡Yo pude haberlo hecho, Loki! ¡Por ti! ¡Por ambos!

Pero Loki negó, creyendo que era la locura la que hablaba. No perdería a Thor por eso, pero dio la respuesta equivocada.

-No Thor.

La negación de su amado fue la completa destrucción de Thor Odinson. Se sintió vació y vio otra vez al hombre que lo acompañó en la vida: su mejor amigo y su más grande anhelo de amor. Loki era su perdición, y sin su aceptación, no existía razón por la cual seguir aferrado.

Por ello se soltó.

-¡Thor, no!-gritó Loki-¡NOOOOO!-exclamó al verlo perderse en el agujero negro.

Ese día Odín perdió s su hijo, al igual que Frigga.

Asgard perdió a un príncipe.

Y Loki perdió al hombre más importante de su vida.

* * *

Cerca del amanecer, se preparó un fiesta para recibir a sus héroes, quienes volvieron a salvar a Asgard. Los tres guerreros contaban la historia de la batalla contra el Destructor, pero Lady Brunhilde miró a un nada encantado Loki alejarse de la celebración.

Este pasó cerca de su madrecy tomó su mano, le dio un apretón (Frigga a él mas bien) y siguió su camino lejos de tsnta alegría a la cual no se sentía parte.

Frigga no se sorprendió de ver a la mejor amiga de su hija acercarsele.

-Mi Reina, lamento mucho lo de su hijo-dice. A pesar de haber odiado a Thor, era el hermano de Loki, el hijo de Frigga, a quién admiraba.

Ella le dio una triste sonrisa, que agradecía las condolencias.

-¿Cómo esta Loki?-pregunto la Reina.

-Llora a su hermano...y lo extraña demasiado-dice-Al igual que a sus amigos, los mortales-dice la morena.

Al mismo tiempo, Loki se situó al lado de su padre, mirando nada en específico.

-Serás un Rey sabio-dijo el Padre de Todo.

-Nunca habrá un Rey más sabio que tú-dice el menor-o un mejor padre-recalca, teniendo una ligera idea de que Odín se estuviera echando la culpa. Pero éste pensaba en otras cosas.

Sí, debía decirle a Loki la verdad ese mismo día. Siempre fue digno a pesar de su sangre jotun. Él lideraría a Aagard hacía su gloria.

-Aún tengo mucho que aprender-admite el pelinegro-Ahora lo sé-dice-Algún día, tal vez, te enorgullezcas de mí.

Pero Odín siempre lo estuvo. Sonríe por eso y lo mira finalmente, posando una mano sobre su hombro-Ya estoy orgulloso de ti.

Él se va y deja a Loki, admirando el puente destruido. Sus pies lo llevan al lado del Guardián, siempre observando y atento a todo.

-Así que la Tierra esta perdida para nosotros-dice el príncipe.

-No-negó Heimdall-Siempre hay esperanza.

Ojalá tuviera la vista del hombre. Quería ver a sus amigos. Quería ver si podía hallarlo a él con vida.

-¿Lo puedes ver?

-No.

-¿Y a ellos?

-Sí-dice con una sonrisa, poco usual en el Guardían.

-¿Cómo están?

-Están buscándote.

Esbozo una sonrisa, imaginando a la ciéntifica apurando a Darcy y a Selvig para encontrar a su amigo.

Incluso la amplio más, pues si había esperanzas para ellos, las había para Thor.

Lo buscaría, y lo encontraría. Por las nornas que así sería.

* * *

 **Loki regresará con los Vengadores.**

* * *

En una base secreta, a varios pisos subterráneos, casi como laberinto, Erik Selvig se encontró con un hombre de gabardina oscura y piel morena con un parche en el ojo derecho.

-Llegué a creer que me traían aquí para matarme-bromea, pero la seriedad del otro llegaba a asustarle.

-He oído de la situacion en Nuevo México. Su trabajo ha impresionado a personas más listas que yo-dice el misterioso hombre.

-He trabajado mucho con la teoría Foster: una entrada a otra dimensión. No tiene precedentes-admite, pero el silencio del otro lo hace dudar-¿No es así?

Nick Fury le dio la espalda-Las leyendas nos dicen una cosa; la historia otra. Pero de vez en cuando nos encontramos con algo que pertenece a ambas-abre un maletín, donde contiene una cubo azul brillante.

Selvig lo vio impresionado y escuchó como Fury decía que sería poder ilimitado.

Sin que ninguno lo notara, en el espejo donde el sueco era reflejado, una figura de un hombre de cabello rubio sucio como su barba, ojos azules enloquecido, piel sucia y dientes sangrando, con heridas en su cuerpo miró interesado el cubo.

Con voz susurrante se adelantó a Selvig- _Vale la pena echarle un vistazo-_ dice con una sonrisa escalofríante.

El hombre repitió esas palabras sin saber de la manipulación-Vale la pena echarlecun vistazo.

* * *

 **Les dije que no habría romance ;) Pero de seguro ya querrán ver a los Vengadores de edte AU, y se que quieren. Yo lo sé~**

 **Yo adoro a Darcy Lewis, y la he extrañado desde su última aparición. Y espero no le haya pasado nada luego del chasquido. Por eso le he dedicado más protagonismo, pero sin llegar al romance de Tasertricks (no me gusta la pareja, perdoooon).**

 **Lloren o no con Thor, porque esta loco por amor (eso lo hace muy peligroso) y sí lloren con Loki que cree que su hermano esta muerto :'c**

 **Para Dan Felton, tal vez haga un one-shoot de el au pero con ironfrost (larga vida a esa ship). Y para los lectores silenciosos, muchas gracias.**

 **¡Espero les haya gustado y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**

 **Sayonara. Goodbye. Tschuws...**


	5. Entonces sus vidas se volvieron a entrel

**Disclaimer: Ni Thor ni Loki ni ningún personaje me pertenece, sino que son del MCU, su respectivos cómics y mitología nórdica (ligeramente modificada).**

 **Fecha: Sábado 11 de agosto, 2018.**

* * *

 ** _Es más fácil vivir con la oscuridad si se viste de venganza"-Merlín (Once Upon a Time)_**

 _ **"La oscuridad no puede expulsar a la oscuridad, solo la luz puede hacer eso. El odio no puede expulsar el odio, solo el amor puede hacer eso."-Martin Luther King**_

 _ **"Todo poder conlleva a un alto precio. Restaurarlo tendrá grandes consecuencias. Te dejará una sensación de vacío. Un vacío que jamás podrás llenar"- Maléfica (Once Upon a Time).**_

* * *

 **CAPITULO IV: ENTONCES SUS VIDAS SE VOLVIERON A ENTRELAZAR**

 **Centro secreto de investigacion de SHIELD en el desierto** **, 2012**

La evacuación se estaba produciendo y casi nadie sabía porque. Solo el hombre de gabardina oscura, el agente y la mujer qur acompañaba al primero, estaban al tanto de la situación.

Nick Fury fue al lugar donde el Cubo estaba siendo estudiado, y ahí se encontraba un ciéntifico sueco que había estado investigando el objeto: Erik Selvig.

Le preguntó que ocurrió, y este le respondió que se manifestaba. No podía apagar nada porque esta la encendía.

-¿Donde esta el agente Barton?

-¿El halcón? Nunca sale de su nido-señala un lugar en lo alto, lejano pero que era un buen punto para observar todo.

Ahí, un hombre de cabello rubio oscuro de ojos azules miraba a su jefe y al ciéntifico. Esperando la señal.

- _Agente Barton, reportesé-_ acató.

Preguntó al hombre y corroboró que Selvig decía la verdad. Pero también el otro dijo que podía ser que, lo que sea que lo haya activado, no fue de este lado.

-Según entiendo el Cubo es una puerta al otro lado del espaacio. Y se abre de ambos lados.

Justamente, la energía del objeto empezó a aumentar preocupantemente. De este salió un rayo y un portal se abrió.

Se expandió por la sala y todos se cubrieron.

En el punto donde se formó el portal, la figura de un hombre hincado emanaba energía azul. Los agentes se aproximaron con cautela.

Al levantar el rostro, unos zafiros miraron a todos fríamente y de manera calculadora. Se levantaba lentamente de su posición, con un cetro en su mano derecha. Sus cabellos rubios salvajes no tapaban su visión del resto.

-Señor, por favor, ponga la lanza en el piso-dijo Fury, con Barton preparándose.

El aludido miró el cetro por un segundo...y disparó. Luego fue matando a cada persona que se le atravesaba: usando sus dagas o la energía del cetro y su gema.

Tan solo quedaron él y otros tres terranos, incluidos el hombre que osó a mandarle, quién evitó su muerte y un hombre viejo.

El más joven tomó su pistola, pero el rubio tomó su mano y la apretó con fuerza, impidiendo que se moviera.

-Tienes buen corazón-y eran fáciles de controlar.

 _(Lo sabes muy bien ¿no?)_

Puso la punta del cetro en el corazón del otro, y el efecto se fue produciendo. Sus ojos azules eran de un tono más claro y borrosos. No solo tenía el corazón, sino su mente.

El forcejeo se detuvo.

Hizo lo mismo con otros, hasta que sintió al Tesseracto alejarse.

-Por favor no-detuvo al otro-aún lo necesito.

-Esto no tiene que complicarse-dijo el de parche.

-No espero menos después de lo que hice-dice, captando la atención del director-Me llamó Thor, y vengo de Asgard. Y en mi descansa un glorioso proposito-dice con una sonrisa torcida.

-Thor...-escucha decir al único cientifico sobreviviente-hermano de Loki.

Sus ojos se afilaron y fueron en dirección al otro. Como osaba a llamarlo con familiaridad.

Al mayor traidor, alabado como Rey.

A su traidor.

-Les traigo noticias-dice-sobre un mundo libre al fin.

-¿Libre de qué?

-Libertad. La libertad es la mayor mentira de la existencia- _"como el amor, también"_ pensó-Y cuando así lo acepten, en su corazón-el cetro ahora fue por Selvig. Tenía a alguien importante para Loki-conocerán la paz.

Que gran mentiroso era. Él nunca hallaría la paz. Aquella la perdió cuando decidió caer del Bifrost.

Pero el Agente Barton llamó la atención de Thor; Fury quería enterrarlos. Así que le dio la orden para dispararle.

Por poco se escapan sutilmente, vino fuera porque Maria Hill era ágil y evadió los disparos del halcón.

Pero cuando los persiguió con los autos, lograron enterrarla...a medias. Esperaba que no saliera.

La explosión derrumbo todo, y los fugitivos salieron indemnes.

Fury, luego de haberles disparado y de saltar de un helicoptero, llamó a sus dos mejores agentes y verificó que estaban bien. Dio ordenes de buscar el maletín.

-A partir de ahora, esto es un guerra-declaro.

-¿Qué hacemos?-preguntó Coulson.

Fury quedó en silencio, pero una idea le vino a la cabeza: era la hora de llamarlos.

Era la hora de los Vengadores.

* * *

 **Asgard, 2012**

Había pasado un año. Loki iba los entrenamientos. Retomó la tregua con Jotunheim. Logro muchas cosas y el pueblo de Asgard lo admiraba y se sentía feliz porque se había recuperado.

Pero su sonrisa no llegaba a los ojos de Frigga, Odín, Brunhilde, Heimdall o los Tres Guerreros.

Solo ellos sabían lo que pasaba el príncipe dorado. La tristeza que cargaba, junto con una culpa aun mayor.

 _"-Si tan solo hubiera tenido una idea...de lo que él sentía-dijo el pelinegro, mirando el puente en construccion._

 _A su lado, Brunhilde miraba el mismo lugar._

 _-¿Lo hubieras detenido? ¿De verdad?-el silencio de su amigo no le respondió mucho-Entonces tú..._

 _-No lo sé._ _Es más complejo de lo que supones-dijo-Crecimos y él siempre me protegió, fue bueno conmigo._

 _-Te quería para él._

 _-Pero también debió haber algo sincero-dice contradiciéndola-No creo que todas sus acciones hayan sido falsas. En verdad me quiso-tiene dudas de si decir o no lo que ha estado pensando; se trataba de su amiga, podía confiarselo-...y puede que yo igual-admite-Nadie me fascinó antes, y es porque lo tenía a él._

 _Luego de eso apreta los labios, y Brunh pasa un brazo por el hombro del otro._

 _-Llorar es digno de un guerrero si es por una buena razón-dice-Y perder a alguien a quien queremos es una muy buena razón"._

Ella fue la única que vio llorar a Loki por Thor. Las otras noches lo hizo en silencio, desquitándose en el entrenamiento, y visitando a Heimdall pidiendo un rayo de esperanza; volvía sin ellas.

Hasta que el llamado de su Padre provocó un estremecimiento en su corazón.

-Heimdall lo vio en Midgard-le dijo. Frigga estaba al lado suyo y lo sostuvo (o él a ella) al escuchar la noticia-Va tras el Tesseracto. Ha matado a muchos hasta ahora y el Ejercitó Chitauri esta bajo su mando.

Cruzó miradas con su madre y ella posó una mano por su rostro con cariño.

-Ve por él, y traelo a casa.

Loki asintió y se separaron. Llamó al Mjolnir y se plantó frente a su padre.

 _Su padre y madre. No importaba la sangre._

Odín le advirtió que solo podría mandarlo de ida; el regreso dependía de conseguir el Cubo. Él levanto el Gugnir-Padres de Todo anteriores a mí, denme su poder para ejercer esta travesía.

Loki sintió una fuerza empujarlo junto con una luz cegadora. El piso se dejo de sentir...y estaba flotando en el aire oscuro de la noche. Reconocía que ya no estaba en Asgard.

Pudo volver a Midgard, pero por motivos diferentes de los originales.

Esperaba que Thor no se resistiera y no haya provocado ningún problema más.

...Loki seguía manteniendo esa ingenuidad con respecto al dios de las mentiras.

Por ahora.

* * *

 **Base secreta de Thor, punto desconocido.**

El Agente Barton era muy cooperativo estando bajo la influencia del cetro. Le contó varias cosas interesantes sobre SHIELD y personas relacionadas a la asociación: como los maestros asesinos, bestias, soldados de otro tiempo y un...hombre inteligente al que siempre mantienen vigilado, con todos a quienes le rodean.

El pasado era una pieza clave para matar a los enemigos. _Él_ lo hizo durante un largo tiempo, hasta decirle que debía usar ese dolor para un bien mayor.

Le pidió, a cambio del Tesseracto, el control de la Tierra. Su mecenas podía quedarse con el Universo, pues él solo deseaba el planeta al que su hermano tenía cariño.

Ignoraría la filosofía maquiavelica del titán. Solo quería su venganza.

Incluso si la figura de _El Otro_ le amenazaba, diciendo que si fallaba, no habría lugar en todo el universo en donde podría esconderse. **Él** lo encontraría y terminaría pagando.

Su mente regresó a la base. No debía martirizarse sabiendo que sería vencedor. Menos con la velocidad con la que trabajaba Selvig, fascinado por el Tesseracto.

El ciéntifico se le acercó, agradeciendole el poder aprender tanto de esa fuente alienígena. Sonrió como si le importara, pues se lo entregaría a ese ente y problema resuelto.

Se dirigió hacia Barton-¿Qué te ha enseñado, agente Barton?

-Mi siguiente objetivo-fue hacia donde guardaba su arma favorita- Necesito una distracción -desplegó el arco- y un ojo.

Él se encargaría de la distracción. Era su momento de ser el centro de atención.

- _"Si tan solo él te viera, caería a nuestros pies y reclamaría ser tuyo"_ -apenas sintió esa voz en su cabeza, la empujó a lo más profundo. Debía provocar una distracción, no distraerse.

-¿Donde?-preguntó.

-Alemania.

* * *

 **Stuttgart, Alemania (2012)**

La música iba con la velada. Elegancia, porte, creyéndose reyes del mundo por una noche.

Y Thor, como el dios que era, les rompería las ilusiones. Era piadoso al mostrarles la verdad.

Con su traje midgardiano no pasaba desapercibido. Eso quería, que todos lo miraran mientras bajaba las escaleras, porque era superior. Merecía todo.

Golpeó a los guardias con su bastón, tomando del traje al hombre de la imagen que el halcón le había mostrado. Lo dejo sobre lo que fue un altar egipcio. _Irónico._

No pensó dos veces antes de sacar el artefacto y este se enterrara en el ojo ajeno. Aquel acto asustó a todos y un regocijo se produjo en sus entrañas.

Con paso tranquilo, la ilusión sobre él desaparece, mostrando su armadura plateada y capa roja, con las alas que lo representaban en la cabeza. Todos corrían y el miedo se expandía en los humanos.

El sonido irritante de un automovil (aprendió con Selvig) iba hacia él, pero con solo un rayo del cetro lo mando a volar.

-Arrodillensé-ordenó, creando ilusiones de él mismo amenazando a quién intentara huir-De rodillas...-sus otros yo golpearon el suelo con el cetro-¡YA!

El silencio se cernió, y la gente, temerosa, acató a la orden.

Sonrió, gozando de la vista-¿No es esto más simple? ¿No es este su estado natural?-pasaba entre los humanos arrodillados, donde le miraban y otros no-La verdad de la cuál la humanidad no quiere hablar, es que anhelan ser sometidos-dice-El seductor encanto de la libertad despoja de dicha sus vidas con su pelea interminable por el poder, por identidad-sus palabras eran envolventes y persuasivas, viendo como algunos se debatían en sí lo que decía era cierto o no- Fueron creados para ser gobernados. Al final, siempre se arrodillarán-sentencia.

Sin embargo, de la multitud un viejo se levantó y osó mirarlo a los ojos-No ante hombres como tú.

-No hay hombres iguales a mí-dijo divertido.

Mas el otro no cedía en su postura-Los tiranos siempre van a existir.

¿Osaba a compararlo con otros humanos? ¡Él era superior! ¡El más listo y con más derecho sobre todos!

 _(Pero no sobre_ ** _él_** _)_

-Escuchen al anciano por favor-dijo al resto de los mortales, y puntó con el cetro que despedía una luz amenazadora-Que sirva de ejemplo.

La energía de la gema fue contra el viejo...y chocó con un escudo tricolor, devolviendole el golpe.

Se levantó furioso, y divisó a un hombre entallado en un uniforme con los colores similares al escudo, con ojos azules indignados.

-Sabes, la última vez que estuve en Alemania me sucedieron cosas malas por un hombre que se creía superior-dice-Las disputas fueron inevitables.

-El soldado que viene de otro tiempo-reconoció.

-Y ya no tienes nada.

Un quinjet sobrevoló sobre la plaza y amenazó al punto donde Thor estaba parado.

Una voz masculina se escuchó-Thor, suelta el arma y entregate.

Sí, claro. Prefirió dispararle con la energía del cetro, pero fue evadido. El escudo golpeó su pecho y todos salieron huyendo de la pelea que se formó.

El soldado contra el dios.

Cetro contra escudo.

El mortal era duro de vencer, ágil y perseverante. Incluso cuando lo tuvo amenazado de rodillas, persistió en darle pelea, golpeándolo en el rostro con una patada.

Lo lanzó lejos con un gruñido.

Mientras en el interior del quinjet, _We will rock you"_ resonó, desconcertando a sus dos ocupantes.

- _¡Agente, que bueno encontrarnos de nuevo!-_ dijo una voz, y ambos lo reconocieron. ¿Quién no?

Thor fue empujado por el dispafo de un guante de hierro, cayendo contra las escaleras.

La figura de Iron Man se posó al lado del soldado, estirando su mano metálica que ayudó al otro a levantarse. Mientras su otra mano estaba ocupada en amenazar al dios- _Será mejor que se rinda._

Thor vio a las armas y su armadura desapareció, dejándolo con su traje asgardiano.

Ya de pie, el hombre de hierro estrecho la mano del otro.

-Señor Parker-saludó el soldado.

- _Sargento_ -reconoció el millonario.

* * *

-No me agrada-musitó el castaño de ojos azules, sin la máscara del capitán.

-A mi tampoco-agregó el joven adulto de veintiseis años. El casco se lo había quitado, y el resto de la armadura permanecía en su lugar.

-No combatió con todo su poder-susurró.

-Bueno, puede ser eso o la...-dejo las palabras al aire.

-¿Qué?-quiso saber el sargento.

-¿La edad?-señaló con nerviosismo-Digo, usted se ve en buena forma, y es un honor conocerlo-dice-Pero también puede que los años se le hayan caído encima o...mejor no diga nada-se retracta timidamente.

Blanqueó los ojos ante tales acciones. No parecía alguien intimidante en ese instante; todo lo contrario, era penoso. Más penoso para su orgullo el haber sido derrotado por ese.

Pasando a otra cosa más importante, el plan había resultado. Si sus ojos no le mentían, tenía justo a su objetivo a unos metros de distancia. Solo faltaba verlo a los ojos directamente.

Un trueno resonó. Su corazón se detuvo. La luz del rayo y el tronar provocaron que el tirano que iba conquistar Midgard se convirtiera en un príncipe enamorado en un segundo.

Su sobresaltó debió extrañar a los otros.

-¿Te dan miedo los rayos, princesa?-se burló el del traje azul.

-No me hace muy feliz lo que viene-mentira. Saber que vendría por él lo hacía más feliz que cualquier otra cosa.

Segundos después, un golpe sacudio al quinjet. Los rayos y truenos se sintieron más cerca. Peter Parker se colocó la parte faltante de la armadura y se puso en posición. Pero fue el sargento quién abrió la parte de atrás, empuñando el escudo.

La figura de un hombre pelinegro con un martillo aterrizó. Antes de dispararle, el otro lo evadió y lo empujó contra su compañero.

-Lo siento-dijo, pero camino al rubio. Lo tomó del brazo, giró el martillo y salieron volando.

Aterrizaron en una montaña, pero la fuerza del vuelo hizo tropezar a Thor, quedando de espaldas al suelo.

-¿Donde esta el Tesseracto?-preguntó Loki con el ceño fruncido.

-Yo también te extrañe-no mentía.

-¡¿Tengo cara de estar bromeando?!-explotó el menor. Su idea no era esa, pero en medio del viaje, recordó la pena que llevó por un año. Recordó las lágrimas, los lamentos, el dolor por él, creyéndole muerte.

Pero estaba vivo, haciendo daño a otros.

No deberían culparlo por pasar, de la tranquilidad de saberlo a salvo a la furia por haber sido engañado.

-Deberías agradecerme-se recobró el rubio- Con el Bifrost destruido, cuanto poder debió usar el Padre de Todo para enviarte aquí: _tu preciosa Tierra._

Loki dejo el martillo en el suelo y lo tomó de los hombros, mirándose directamente-Te creí muerto.

-¿Y sufriste?-la pregunta salió antes de que lo pudiera pensar. Sintió un hormigueo en sus hombros por el solo tacto de sus manos.

 _No, no, ¡no!_ Que esos ojos verdes no debían doblegarlo.

Loki evadió con otra respuesta-No solo yo, nuestro padre...-

- _ **Mi**_ padre-recalcó. El príncipe lo soltó, pero no dijo nada-Te dijo de tu origen verdadero-afirma.

Le da la espalda, pero el pelinegro insiste-Los dos crecímos juntos; jugamos junto, ¡peleamos juntos! ¿Ya olvidaste todo eso?

-Estar toda la vida juntos-dice-Tú siendo mi conyúge; Era lo único que yo quería. Pero también recuerdo, que tú me empujaste a un abismo ¡Yo que era y debía ser Rey! ¡Y tu a mi lado!-espetó.

-¿Y atacas el mundo que amo para compensar mis supuestos errores?-se le enfrenta-No, la Tierra esta bajo mi protección, Thor.

El mencionado río-Has hecho un maravilloso trabajo cuidándola-se burla-Los humanos se masacran unos a otros sin que a ti te afecte. Yo quiero gobernarlos y no veo porque no.

-Crees que eres superior a ellos-dice negando con la cabeza, como si pudiera ver algo que Thor no.

-...Así es.

-Aún no comprendes el significado de gobernar-le trata de decir-No mereces un trono.

 _No me mereces_ , creyó entender el mayor, y lo empujó hacia un lado.

-He visto mundos que tú no te imaginas-dice-He crecido, _Laufeyson,_ en mi exilio-suelta con cizaña-He visto el gran poder del Tesseracto y cuando lo use...-

Loki abrió los ojos como platos ante lo último-¿Quién te enseñó su poder?-inquiere-¿Quién controla al supuesto Rey?

-¡Yo soy el Rey!

-¡No aquí!-lo toma de sus ropas y sus rostros quedan a centímetros-¡Devuelve el Tesseracto! ¡Olvida tu envenenado sueño, Thor!-le pide. El ceño fruncido va desapareciendo por un rostro más desesperado y preocupado. Su mano se coloca en su rostro, para que lo viera directamente a los ojos-Vuelve a nuestro mundo- _Conmigo_ , pedía en silencio.

Toda esa cercanía quemaba su ser entero. Tan cerca y tan lejos.

Una sonrisa enloquecida fue lo que Loki recibió-Ya no lo tengo-sin él siendo suyo, sin saberse correspondido...sin el completo control de su mente y su alma vendida; Thor no tenía nada.

La separación fue dolorosa, y el ojiverde recuperó el Mjolnir.

-Necesitas el Cubo para llevarte a casa-dice, conociendo todos los detalles de antemano-Pero lo envié lejos y no sé donde este.

Él le amenazó con el artefacto milenario-Escuchame bien, hermano...-y fue empujado lejos por un borrón dorado y rojo.

Thor se quedó ahí, mirando el mismo lugar y con una sonrisa divertida-Te escucho.

* * *

Loki fue empujado lejos y cayó rodando en el suelo. Tenía su martillo y se levantó, mirando a quién le alejó de su discusión con Thor: un ser de metal con colores dorado y rojo, con la máscara aun puesta.

-Por favor, no lo haga de nuevo-le pidió.

- _Tú no te lleves mis cosas_ -dice con una voz distorsionada.

-No es una cosa, y no quiero pelear contigo. No sabes lo que podría pasarte-le advierte.

- _Ahh...¿Shakespeare en el Parque?-_ el asgardiano frunce el ceño sin entender- _¿Vuestra madre sabe que usaís sus cortinas?-_ dice con voz pomposa.

-Esto es más grande que tú, hombre de metal. Thor va a enfrentar a la justicia asgardiana-aclara.

- _Si nos devuelve el Cubo será tuyo_ -ahora fue el turno del otro de aclarar las cosas- _Hasta entonces, no estorbes_ -Loki trató de respirar tranquilo...- _con que es_ _el hermano del idiota._

Que se refirieran a Thor como un idiota seguía siendo un detonante para Loki. El Mjolnir golpeó a la espalda del otro.

El idiota, en cuestión, estaba observando todo ese espectáculo de lucha. Pero sus manos se crisparon cuando el príncipe recibió la energía del traje. No evitó que apretara los puños al verlo atravesar un árbol en dos.

Lo golpeó con un rayo, pero eso solo le dio más energía al humano.

Y en un punto de la lucha, un escudo intervino.

-¡Suficiente!-dijo el Sargento. Este se dirigió al dios-No sé que planeas hacer aquí...-

-¡Vine a detener a mi hermano!

-Entonces baja ese martillo.

Loki lo pensó. Vio como el de armadura hacia una advertencia a su compañero. Volvió su mirada al soldado y le encontró la razón.

El martillo tocó el suelo; Loki esta vez habló al de rojo y dorado-Perdón...pero no hables así de mi hermano.

La parte de la cabeza se abrió y reveló un rostro adulto pero con ciertos rasgos dulces-¡Lo siento de verdad! ¡No fue mi intención! ¡Es que...!-se quedó callado.

Todos (incluido Thor) miraban al de armadura confundidos. ¿Tenía problemas de personalidad?

* * *

 **Helicarrier de SHIELD, 2012**

Thor fue llevado a una cámara de contención de cristal, por más de seis guardias.

Antes de eso, al bajar del Quinjet chocó miradas con uno de los Agentes. Este pasó una mano por sus ojos, y una pelirroja le preguntaba si estaba bien.

Sonrió y se dejo llevar hasta su celda.

Ahí, Nick Fury le explicó como eran las cosas: si intentaba escapar...tan solo un rasguño al vidrio, y caería a su muerte. Nueve mil metros.

-Es una jaula impresionante-reconoce-Dudo que fuera echa para mí-en sus palabras se sabía a quién se refería.

-Fue construida para alguien más fuerte que tú. Por la misma persona, mejor dicho.

-Oh, es verdad-y mira directamente a la cámara que lo vigilaba-Una bestia salvaje...que cree tener el control; que todavía cree que es un hombre-luego se dirige al de parche-¿Qué tan desesperado estas? ¡Que reunes a unas criaturas desdichadas para defenderte!

-¿Qué tan desesperado estoy?-habla Nick-Amenazas mi mundo con una guerra; Robas una fuerza que nunca podrás controlar; Solo hablas de paz pero asesinas por diversión. Es por ti que me siento muy desesperado. Tal vez te puedas arrepentir-amenaza.

-Uhh~-aquí empieza a usar su talento de las palabras. Mejor frente a el medio que transmitía en directo-Te enfurece el saber que estuviste cerca de poseer el Tesseracto. De tener ese poder ilimitado-saca en cara-¿Y para qué? -mira a la cámara- _Una luz cálida para toda la humanidad..._ Y después les recordaré lo que es un poder real.

Fury se fue, tratando de minimizar la amenaza. Una latente y que debía provocar una batalla interna.

Debia dividir y vencería.

* * *

Dejaron de mirar la conversacion.

-Uno puede encariñarse con él, ¿no?-dijo una mujer pelirroja de ojos verdes. Tenía una camisa color gris arremangada, y unos pantalones negros, con zapatos gastados. Según lo que escuchó, por medio de presentaciones rápidas, era la doctora Natasha Romanoff, antigua Viuda Negra de un centro de asesinos en Rusia. Un mujer que dejó ese pasado lleno de fantasmas por una vida auxiliando al resto.

-Thor no nos dirá nada-habló el hombre de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos azules como el del ártico. El Sargento James Buchanan Barnes, alias Bucky, alias Capitán America...segundo. Supuestamente tomó el lugar del original cuando este le salvó la vida, empujándolo para no caer de un tren. Quedó atrapado en el hielo por setenta años, hasta ahora.

Este mismo se dirigió a su persona-Loki, ¿cuál es su plan?

-Tiene un ejercitó llamado los _Chitauri_ -inicia-No son de Asgard, ni de otro mundo conocido. Su plan es que sometan a los humanos. Ganarán para él la Tierra. A cambio, supongo, del Tesseracto-esas fueron tanto deducciones como información previa. Esperaba ayudar.

-Así que va a construir otro portal-dice el doctor Banner, quién trabajaba para SHIELD desde su _accidente._ Esta asociacion lo protegía de los militares y un General obsesionado con él. Mientras el _otro sujeto_ era mandado en misiones como Agente. La organizacion había ganado dos grandes ganancias con el ciéntifico-Para eso necesita a Erik Selvig.

-¿Selvig?-reacciona ese nombre.

-Sí, es un astrofísico.

-Es un amigo-dice, y ve que Thor por algo fue tras él.

-Esta bajo un encantamiento-vuelve a hablar Banner, y luego su mirada va de soslayo hacia Natasha-y a uno de los nuestros.

-No entiendo porque Thor se rindió así-insistió James-Desde aquí no guiará a su Ejercitó.

-No creo que debamos enfocarnos en Thor-dijo Natasha-Hace mucho que él perdió la cabeza. Esta más loco que una cabra.

 _Y fue por mi culpa,_ pensó Loki.

-Se cuidadosa con lo que dices-pide el dios-Thor sí ha perdido la razón, pero aún es de Asgard...y es mi hermano.

-Mató a 80 personas en dos días-dice Banner.

-...y yo soy el adoptado-suspira con resignación. ¿Por qué Thor era tan difícil de tratar? Cuando eran niños no pasaba eso. Lo quería de vuelta. Quería a Thor con él.

-Tan solo veamos por el lado técnico-habla el ciéntifico-Iridio ¿Para qué necesita Iridio?

Unos pasos rápidos se escucharon a la vez que el doctor hacia la pregunta.

-Como agente estabilizador-habla una voz infantil, desconcertando a Loki, Natasha y Barnes. Banner parecía divertido y Hill no se inmutaba. Mayor la sorpresa al ver a un niño castaño de ojos similares, con un polerón rojo y shorts-Significa que el portal ya no se colapsará como el de SHIELD-ahora se dirige al dios-Sin resentimientos, _Van Helsing_ , lanzas bien-guiño un ojo encantadoramente.

"Otra cosa es que podrán abrir un portal más ancho y mantenerlo abierto el tiempo que quiera Thor-dice caminando al centro-Eh, eleven el mástil mayor, desplieguen las velas-luego señaló a otro lado-¡Ese tipo esta jugando _Galaga_! Y va perdiendo además...-luego se tapó el ojo izquierdo y se dirigio a Hill-¿Cómo ve Fury este lado?

-Girando-responde inmutable. Tres personas seguían sin entender nada.

-¿Cómo no se cansa?-dice y empieza a desplegar información-El resto de los materiales, el Agente Barton los hallará muy fácil-sigue revisando-solo veo un componente que aún no tiene y es una fuente de energía de alta densidad; algo que encienda el Cubo-dice.

-¿Desde cúando es experto el Astrofísica Termonuclear?-preguntó la mano derecha de Fury.

-Anoche-dice como si nada-Los documentos, las notas de Selvig, la teoría sobre la extracción ¿Qué fui el único que leyó todo?

-¿Qué hace un niño aquí?-preguntaron el dios, la doctora y el soldado.

-Vino conmigo.

Todos voltearon y vieron al sr. Parker entrar apresurado e ir directamente con el menor.

-Tony, no debiste entrar sin mí.

-Era mi entrada triunfal-se excusa-Además, pidieron a Iron Man, y aquí estoy.

El comentario silenció al grupo. El niño sonrió con petulancia, y abrió su polerón. Abajo estaba una camiseta de _Black Sabbath_ y...un brilló azulado.

-Señores-habló Coulson-será mejor que sepan la verdad: el sr. Parker es el tutor legal de Anthony Edward Stark,conocido como Tony. El hombre que usa las armaduras es el sr. Parker pero...-

-Pero el que creó la armadura, el que tiene el reactor en el pecho, soy yo-dice el niño de once años-Yo soy Iron Man.

* * *

Loki aún no podía creerlo.

El hecho de que un niño...era... _nornas_ , su madre quedaría horrorizada y preocupada. De hecho él tuvo el deseo de dejar su martillo y abrazarlo.

Tan pequeño y ya quería responsabilidades tan grandes.

Mientras el niño genio hablaba con Banner, trató de entender parte de lo que decían. Pero estaba igual de perdido que James. De la pelirroja no podía suponer nada, era difícil de leer en ese momento.

Nick entró y procedió a dar las explicaciones: Natasha podría rastrear a Barton, pero ese sería su única ayuda, pues no quería volver a tocar una pistola en su vida. Banner le acompañaría, pero buscando el Cubo. Ahora que Stark y Parker se sumaban, esperaban su apoyo.

-...también quisiera saber como transformó a dos de los hombres más brillantes en sus fieles monos voladores-dijo.

-¿Monos?-preguntó el ojiverde con el ceño fruncido por confusión-No entiendo.

-¡Yo sí!-dicen, tanto el millonario con entusiasmo, como el sargento en modo nostálgico.

Tony blanqueó los ojos, y Parker río nerviosamente.

-Entendí la referencia-añadió casi en susurro. Recibió una sonrisa enternecida de Barnes.

-Deja de coquetear, Peter, y vamos con _Brucie bear_ a encontrar cubos rubik. _Anastasia_ puede sumarsenos para encontrar a su amigo -caminó a la salida, seguido del doctor, la eslava y su ruborizado tutor.

Loki no pudo evitar sentir algo de envidia ante la relación de Peter Parker y Tony Stark. Eran unidos, algo muy notorio. Extrañaba tener eso con Thor.

... _¿Solo eso o quieres más?_

Agitó ligeramente la cabeza ante tan loca idea. Sí, quería a su hermano, pero todo se volvió confuso luego de su confesión, más su supuesta muerte.

 _(O solamente te mostró algo que no quisiste ver)_

* * *

Se aproximó a Coulson, pero parecía que ya esperaba la pregunta que le iba a hacer.

-Acompañeme-dijo y le siguió.

Le mostró un monitor donde estaban las fotos de sus dos amigas.

-En cuanto Thor secuestró al doctor nos concentramos en Jane Foster y la señorita Lewis-le explicó-Hay un excelente observatorio en Tromso. Ayer repentinamente le ofrecieron a Foster un puesto de consultoría. La señorita Lewis la acompañaba-dice-Sueldo atractivo, avión privado, muy remoto-le mira-Van a estar a salvo-con eso toda la tensión que sentía con respecto a ellas, se fue.

-Gracias-le debía mucho a Coulson; por dejarlo ir, por devolverle la investigación de Jane, la oportunidad de Selvig y ahora esto-No es accidental que Thor use a Erik Selvig-dice, y el agente vuelve a mirarlo- Me aterra pensar lo que hará con él cuando todo termine-confiesa-Erik es buen hombre.

-Siempre habla de ti. Cambiaste su vida-dice-De hecho cambiaste todo aquí-Loki repentinamente se sintio incómodo con esa afirmación.

Cambio todo con su llegada. ¿Y si no hubiera sido así? ¿habría evitado la invasión de Thor?

De ser así, Thor tal vez lo hubiera obligado a casarse con él. Y cumplir todos los _deberes_ que el matrimonio conllevaba...

¡Aleja tales ideas, Loki! Se sonrojó por que vinieron tan claramente. ¡Estaba mal! ¡Eran hermanos de crianza!

-Estaban mucho mejor antes-dice, evitando que el otro viera su rubor-Fingimos en Asgard que somos más avanzados, pero solo venimos a pelear como un _Bilgesnipe._

 _-_ ¿Un qué?

- _Bilgesnipe_ -el agente no parecía saber a que se refería-Criaturas grandes, con astas...¿No hay de esos aquí?

-No lo creo.

-Son repulsivos y devastan todo lo que ven a su paso.

Camina hasta llegar frente al vidrio y mirar las nubes-Cuando vine por primera vez, los celos de Thor me persiguieron y tu gente tuvo que pagar el precio-dice apesadumbrado-...igual que ahora-suelta un suspiro-A pesar de ser un guerrero, he odiado la guerra.

-La guerra aún no comienza-se les une Nick Fury-¿Crees convencer a Thor de entregarnos el Tesseracto?

-No lo sé. La mente de Thor esta muy afectada; No solo poder es lo que desea, sino venganza...por mi-dice-Y no habrá tormento que lo distraiga de su objetivo.

-Es lo que casi todos creen, hasta que empieza el dolor.

-¿Qué esta pidiéndome que haga?-quiere saber el dios del trueno.

-Quiero saber si estas comprometido, en esto.

-Thor es un prisionero.

-¿Y por qué parece que es la única persona en la nave que esta aquí porque quiere?

La duda sembrada por el director llegó de lleno a la lógica del príncipe. Se dio cuenta que era obvio, que su hermano estaba planeando...¿pero qué?

* * *

Caminaba por su celda, amplia, luminosa, sin el sentimiento de encierro que quizá todos esperaban que sintiera. Y es que debía faltar poco para que sus lacayos fueran por él y que la invasión diera inicio.

Sembró la semilla, y debía florecer hasta ahogar con su tallos a todo el que se le interpusiera.

 **-** _Menos a él_ , _claramente-_ gruñó cuando esa voz apareció.

No, a Loki lo dejaría para el final.

Se detuvo en su paseo y esbozó uns sonrisa. Ya esperaba que alguien viniera a interrogarlo. En especial sí se sabía dueño del anzuelo; no se sorprendió de ver a la mujer de cabelos fuego y ojos verdes ( _no como los de Loki...);_ sabía que ella vendría por Barton.

-Es muy difícil que alguien logré sorprenderme-ella parecía una estatua ante su persona.

-Pero sabías que vendría-afirmó.

-Después...después de todas las torturas que a Fury se le ocurriera, vendrías a mi como amiga; un bálsamo, ¿y luego yo cooperaría?-dice con burla.

-¿Que le hiciste al Agente Barton?

-Diría que expandí su mente.

Natasha tenía una mirada estoica, silenciosa-Y cuando triunfes-para Thor esa era una certeza-...cuando seas el Rey de la montaña-se cruzó de brazos-¿Qué le pasará a su mente?

Ríe-¿Es esto el amor, doctora Romanoff?-sabe que no. Lo reconocería y, además, Barton había hablado...

-El amor no tiene que ver, estoy en deuda con Barton-evade.

Da unos pasos hacia atrás, y haxe un gesto con los brazos que permite una diálogo amistoso-Cuéntame.

Ella quedó perpleja por los gestos, pero tomó aire y procedió a hablarle-Mucho antes de trabajar en India, bueno...me forjé una reputación. Tengo habilidades muy específicas-no explicitó nada-Me era igual en que las usaba...o en quién.

"Hice algo que a SHIELD no le gustó-para ese punto de la conversación, se veía la incomodidad en la doctora-Barton fue enviado a liquidarme...y cambió de decisión...eso me hizo cambiar, en cierta forma. Y desaparecí del radar por un tiempo-termina de contar.

-¿Y que vas a hacer si ofrezco liberarlo?-la tienta.

-Sacarte no.

-No, pero es interesante~-la mira a los ojos-Tu mundo pende de un hilo y tú buscas salvar a un hombre.

 _(Y tú hiciste lo que sea para tener a tu hermano solo para ti)._

-Si lo dices de esa manera, no suena nada bien...pero regímenes van y vienen, estoy acostumbrada por ser de Rusia...o lo era-menciona.

-¿Y qué eres ahora?

-Alguien que empezó de cero, y que esta en números rojos con él-dice-Debo saldar mi deuda.

-¿Y podrás? ¿Y podrás saldar todas tus deudas, _Natalia_?-ese nombre tensó a la mujer-¿La hija de Dreykov?-un miedo fluyó en los ojos verdes-¿São Paulo? ¿El hospital en llamas?-ella trataba de parecer inmutable, pero aquellos sucesos le afectaban-Barton me habló de tu pasado. Tu deuda no está en números rojos...esta derramando sangre, ¿y crees que salvar a un hombre no más virtuoso que tú va a cambiar algo? Es el más básico sentimentalismo.

Creyó toda su vida que hacía lo mejor por Loki; todas sus decisiones se influenciaron por él, por hacerlo feliz y amado ¿pero aquello hizo que Loki lo amará de la misma manera? Fue todo para nada.

-Eres un niño rezando, ¡Patético!-le exclamó con veneno. Aunque era todo contra Romanoff, podía percibir que eran las palabras que se decía al despertar o al pensar en él. Era patético...pero ya no, no cuando el mundo estuviera a sus pies-Dices haber bajado las armas; Finges ser diferente, tener tu propio código, algo que compense los horrores. Pero es parte de ti, y jamás podrás olvidarlos.

Golpeó el vidrio provocando que ella finalmente dejará esa máscara indiferente por la sorpresa y el miedo-No tocaré a Barton. No hasta a obligarlo a que te mate. Tan lento, tan íntimo-las palabras calaban en la mujer y en sí mismo-Haré que exploten tus miedos-siseó-Lo voy a despertar solo para que vea lo que hizo-la mujer no pudo soportarlo más. Se tapó la boca, horrorizada y le dio la espalda-y cuando grité, le romperé el cráneo-sus ojos la fulminan-Eso te ofrezco, perra llorona.

 _(Esas son palabras e insultos que te has dicho frente a el espejo)_

-Eres un monstruo-musitó encogida.

-Ah, no-río con algo de locura-El monstruo te trajó aquí.

Natasha volteó y...vio nada más que entendimiento. No había temor a él, no lo que vio antes. Lo desconcertó por completo.

-El doctor Banner-dijo, comprendiendo-Él es tu plan.

-¿Qué?

-Gracias-dice, y sale corriendo lejos de las celdas.

Ella...acababa de...engañarlo a... _él._

Le llegó un golpe al orgullo, y una parte muy mínima de sí mismo, sintió admiración.

* * *

Natasha lo encontró y le dijo que debía acompañarla, que sabía que estaba planeando su hermano. No dudó en seguirla y ambos llegaron al laboratorio donde los tres científicos estaban trabajando.

Lo que no esperaron era ver a Barnes y Fury, junto con los otros mirando de manera acusadora a Banner y al director.

-¿Qué esta pasando?-habló la eslava.

Tony señaló con seriedad la pantalla detrás de él, mostrando la imagen de un mísil. Barnes tenía un arma sobre la mesa.

A ninguno de los dos extranjeros les faltó atar cabos de lo que pasaba. Pero fue Natasha la primera en reaccionar.

-¿Construyen armas y usarán el Tesseracto como fuente?-inquiere. Ella se dirige a Banner-¿Usted sabía de esto?

-Es clasificado. Será mejor que se aparte-trató de sonar lo más cordial.

-Yo estaba en Calcuta, lo suficientemente aparte de todo esto-señaló la situación.

-¿Thor no la esta manipulando para estar en nuestra contra?

-¿Y qué hizo usted cuando fue por mi?-acusa.

-No la seduje, si quiere saberlo. No soy bueno en eso-dice el doctor.

-No creo que eso importe ahora-interviene Parker en la discusión-Podría, mejor, explicar ¿Por qué SHIELD, esta usando el Tesseracto, para construir armas de destrucción masiva?-pregunta muy serio.

El director de la organización respondió de inmediato-Por culpa de él-señala a Loki.

Parpadeo confundido y ofendido-¿Mía?

-El año pasado la Tierra tuvo un visitante de otro planeta, cuya gran batalla dejó devastada a un pueblo pequeño-otro golpe de culpa en Loki-Descubrimos además de que no estamos solos, sino que nuestras armas, en comparación, son muy simples.

-Mi pueblo solo quiere la paz con su planeta-se defiende.

-No son el único pueblo que existen, ¿o sí?-no le deja responder-y no son la única amenaza. El mundo esta repleto de personas que nadie puede vencer; tampoco controlar-el dios supó que, cuando el mayor dijo eso, se dirigió directamente a Tony; el cuál Peter Parker tomó de los hombros y trató de alejar de Fury, con una mirada acusadora.

-¿Igual que controlaron el Cubo?-atacó Barnes.

-Su labor con el Tesseracto fue lo que trajó a Loki y a sus aliados-ahora era su turno de mostrar el punto de vista extraterreste-Le esta anunciando s los mundos de que la Tierra esta lista para una guerra más avanzada-y no quería repetir lo ocurrido en Nuevo México: inocentes personas, que no entendían nada de lo que pasaba, de quién los atacaba y por quién.

-Nos forzaron a actuar-otra vez escudándose-Teníamos que proponer...-fue interrumpido por el niño de once años.

-Disuasión nuclear, eso ayuda a calmar cualquier conflicto-dice con sarcasmo.

-¿Recuerdénme como sus padres y usted, sr. Parker, hicieron su fortuna?

-Yo los creía más civilizados-dijo Loki, viendo como Stark apretaba sus puños y Peter lo retenía. No le gustaba como se ponía todo esto.

-Disculpa, ¿nosotros fuímos a tu planeta a estallar cosas?

-Al menos no tiene intenciones de crear amenazas- salió Barnes en defensa del asgardiano.

-Y desconfían de sus defensores-dice, refiriéndose al menos a Stark, Parker y James.

-SHIELD monitorea amenazas potenciales-entra el doctor.

-¿El Sargento Barnes es una amenaza?-sale Romanoff.

-A todos-responde el hombre entrando en las canas.

El grupo se atacaba entre sí, o eran los que apoyaban a SHIELD (Fury y Bruce) y los que defendían al resto (Tony, Peter, James, Natasha y Loki). Ninguno se daba cuenta de como la gema del cetro empezaba a brillar con intensidad.

-Habla de control, pero solo atrae el caos-dice el pelinegro.

-Es su _modus operandi-_ interviene Natasha-A ver, ¿qué es esto? ¿un equipo?-ella niega-No, es una mezcla que produce caos; una bomba de tiempo.

-¿Por qué no mejor relajarse?

-No creo que sea el momento, Tony-dice Peter.

-¿Por qué no? Soy un genio, millonario, filántropo y de seguro un futuro buen amante-James y Bruce asiente de cierta manera, cómo si ya lo sospecharan.

-No puedo creerlo-dice el asgardiano-Que se traten como si esto fuera algo banal...-

-Sí, somos un gran equipo-la única fémina vuelve a intervenir-Sé que usted, Fury no solo me llamó por Barton. Sabe de lo que fuí capaz y quiere que forme parte de este mundo otra vez. Que parezco un amenaza y ustedes se desharían de mí de ser posible, pero no, ya lo intente.

Todos los ojos estaban sobre ella. Loki no pudo soltar el aire al escuchar la declaración de la pelirroja. No le daba crédito.

La eslava decidió soltarlo-Estaba harta...de las pesadillas, los recuerdos y el dolor de saber que aquello siempre me perseguiría. Así que tomé una pistola y me la apunté hacía la boca...pero no pude jalar del gatillo; con personas inocentes nunca dudé, pero conmigo...-dejó las palabras al aire-Seguí como pude, intenté reiniciar ayudando a otros. Estaba bien. Hasta que ustedes llegaron.

Loki quizó acercarse a Natasha, abrazarla y consolarla. Tal vez aquello no funcionaría pero al menos podría darle apoyo a una persona que reconocía su dolor. No como Thor, que estba cegado.

-Digannos, doctor Banner-esta vez su voz estaba algo rota-Digannos como hace para que el _otro sujeto_ no exploté y haga un desastre. Digannos su secreto.

Loki vio que le estaba pasando, y notó que el resto igual.

-Señorita Romanoff-habló Barnes-ponga el cetro en la base.

Hasta ese momento ella no pareció darse fuenta de que lo tenía en la mano. Lo dejó sobre la mesa como si la quemará.

Para Loki esa fue su señal y pasó una mano por su hombro. Ella se tensó, pero no lo alejó.

El pitido de la pantalla señaló que habían encontrado el Tesseracto.

No se separó de la mujer cuando fue a ver la ubicación, pero no alcanzó a leer nada cuando el lugar explotó.

Fue separado del científico y la ex-espía. Se levantó, aún con el humo llegando a su cara. No encontró a quienes estaban cerca de él, pero si vio como Tony había quedado arrinconado por las mesas. Se las sacó de encima y lo ayudó a levantarse.

-¿Donde esta Peter?-preguntó buscando a su cuidador con la mirada.

-Hay que ponerte a salvo-dictó.

-¡Pero sín mí le puede pasar algo!

Se escurrió de los brazos de Loki, y empezó la persecución. Aquello los llevó entre las partes de la tubería...y oyeron un rugido.

Uno que hizo sonreír a un Embustero.

Desde lejos veían como Romanoff estaba huyendo de Hulk, que, contraria a las afirmaciones del doctor, no parecía muy controlado.

-Tony, ve con la doctora cuando la criatura este lejos, por favor-ordenó.

Hizo girar su martillo y este fue contra Hulk, al igual que él. Detras del ser verde, vio como el genio ayudaba a la rusa a levantarse y alejarse por las escaleras.

-¡Vayánse!-dijo, al ver que el niño tenía intenciones de pelear-¡Hagánlo!

No pudo decir más, pues los puños se fueron su contra. En un momento pudo retener uno de ellos, usando todas sus fuerzas.

-No somos tus enemigos, Banner-trato de hacerlo reaccionar. Los ojos ajenos, con tonalidad verde, dieron muestra de un color inusual: rojo.

Rojo.

Thor.

 _Thor._ Ahora sí lo golpearía, no importaba si después se arrepentía.

El puñetazo del hombre verde lo empujó lejos, atravesando una pared.

Llamó al Mjolnir, debía detenerlo. Con eso en mente logró darle un golpe en la mandíbula. Otra vez lanzó el martillo y el otro lo atrapó; como era de esperarse, no la pudo levantar, dándole ventaja. Pero no por mucho, atrsvesando más paredes.

Incluso el ruido de las balas contra Hulk se disminuyeron, y vio que el otro ya no estaba. Se había lanzado contra un quinjet y desaparecido.

* * *

Loki fue en dirección a la celda de Thor. Si esta era su coartada, entonces iba escapar mientras el caos caía sobre ellos.

Llegó justo para verlo salir.

-¡No!-y se fue en su contra...para stravesarlo y caer dentro, cerrándose automáticamente.

-¿Cuantas veces caerás en el mismo truco?-preguntó el rubio con soberbia.

Estuvo tentado a usar el Mjolnir, pero recordó como Fury amenazaba a su hermano hace unas horas. No era nada bueno si hacía un rasguño.

-Los humanos nos creen inmortales-el de ojos zafiros se fue al panel, tanteando alrededor del botón que lo soltaría-¿Quieres comprobarlo?

-¿Quieres hacerlo?-el otro se detuvo-¿Quieres ser quién me mate?

Thor lo miró fijamente y parecieron siglos sin apartar miradas.

-Quiero ser el único en tu vida-su corazón se oprimió al oírlo decir eso-Incluso si eso significa ser el único en acabarla.

-Alto-ambos dioses vieron al Agente Coulson, quién había derribado al aliado de Thor-Por favor, apartaté-tenís entre sus manos un arma con materiales conocidos para ambos-¿Te gusta?-pregunta sin quitarle los ojos de encima-Comenzamos el prototipo después de que enviaste al Destructor-Loki tenía un mal presentimiento-La verdad no sé lo que hace-enciende el arma-¿Probamos ahora?

Pero Coulson no pudo apretar nada, solo plasmar el dolor cuando se vio atravesado por el cetro, y Thor detrás de él.

-¡NO!-exclamó y su puño golpeó el vidrio. Miró al moribundo y como el asgardiano lo dejaba tirado como basura.

El otro caminaba con total tranquilidad, contrario al respirar entrecortado por la ira del menor. Ambos se miraron.

-No te reconozco-dijo Loki.

Thor se encogió de hombros, y apretó el botón, provocando que la celda cayera, con el príncipe dentro.

Este flotaba contra la gravedad, y golpeaba una y otra vez con su martillo. Se apoyó contra el vidrio, y dirigió toda su fuerza y pesa contra la grieta formada.

Salió volando y vio como la celda se hacía añicos.

Pero en el Helicarrier, Thor cerraba la abertura y escuchó la risa de Coulson. Lo miró con desdén.

-¿De qué te ríes?

-¿Puedes mandar... a la muerte a alguien... y llorar por él?

No entendió hasta sentir sus mejillas húmedas; estaba llorando, porque acaba de matar a Loki...o esperaba que no, que saliera vivo.

¡Era débil! ¡Siempre con Loki era débil!

Le dio la espalda al agente, pero otra vez habló.

-Vas a perder...-le dijo.

-¿De verdad?-preguntó.

-Está en tu naturaleza...-musitaba como podía.

-Sus héroes se disgregaron. Su fortaleza flotante pronto se estrellará-dice, y saca una sonrisa petulante-¿Cuál sería mi desventaja?

-No tienes convicción.

Eso terminó por enfurecerlo. La tuvo por una persona, pero de nada sirvió-No creo que seas...-

No terminó de decirle algo cuando el arma se accionó y se fue en su contra, chocando contra la pared afuera de las celdas.

* * *

El Mjolnir aterrizó en un campo de flores. Era irónico. Y era un lugar hermoso del cual no podía disfrutar.

Extendió su mano para llamarlo, perocla retiró de inmediato.

Tenía la sensación de tristeza de manera más profunda que antes. Y es que Thor lo lanzó su muerte.

Antes lo había herido, pero estas cicatrizan o se curan. Ahora era diferente.

Thor ya no lo quería.

Y la sola idea solo hizo que un par de lágrimas salieran de sus ojos.

Apretó los puños. Vio el cielo azul. Entendió que ahora ese no era su hermano, ya no más. Lo perdió cuando cayó del Bifrost. Ante él se levantaba un enemigo que amenazaba un planeta inocente de su venganza.

Para ese día, para la batalla que se aproximaba, Loki vería a Thor como su enemigo.

El enorme rayo y el sonido del trueno atraídos por el Mjolnir daban firma de aquello.

* * *

 **Torre Parker, NY, 2012**

Desde ese punto Thor podía ver la ciudad entera. Podía ver a los mortales como eran en realidad: hormigas fáciles de aplastar y subyugar. Y mientras Selvig terminaba de situar la máquina (muy pronto se desharía de él) veía más cerca como sus objetivos se iban a cumplir.

Una figura iba volando en su dirección. Sonrió en reconocimiento: Parker. Con que venía a defender su territorio. No lo sería más dentro de poco. El hombre sería otro de sus siervos y el niño que cuidaba sería una herramienta más útil que cualquiera.

Vio como aterrizaba, y la maquinaria comenzaba a trabajar, quitándole de a poco las partes de la armadura. Su sorpresa fue grande, al ver que era el mocoso quién iba en lugar del mayor.

Ja. Parker era un cobarde para mandar a un niñato.

Ninguno de los dos quitó la mirada del otro hasta entrar. Se aproximó a él con diversión.

-Dime que vienes a apelar mi lado humano.

-Ahmm...de hecho vengo a amenazarte-dice el, subiendo a la barra y caminando sobre ella.

-Necesitas tu armadura para eso-apunta con el cetro por donde el menor se había deshecho de este mismo.

-Si. Esta muy maltratada y tú tienes la-señala con la mano-linternita del destino-da un salto y continua bajando por las escaleras-¿Algo de tomar?

-Nada cambiarás con estas distracciones-ríe divertido.

-No, no, no: amenazas-dice el castaño, abriendo el refirgerador-¿No quieres? ¿Seguro?-estira su brazo y toma una _Coca-cola_ -Yo si quiero uno.

Thor entornó los ojos, sin saber que estaba tratando de hacer ese niño. Caminó hacia la enorme ventana-Los chitauri ya vienen-dice como si los observara-Nada cambiará eso-volvió hacia el otro-¿A qué temería?

-A los Vengadores-abrió la tapa de su bebida. Thor frunció el ceño, confundido-Así nos hacemos llamar-explica y blanquea los ojos-Una especie de equipo. _"Los héroes más poderosos del mundo"_.

-Sí, ya los vi-habla como si fueran un chiste.

-Sí-Stark sonrió como si Thor le agradará; aquello era mentira-No negaré que entendernos nos costó trabajo. Pero, hay que hacer un recuento: Tu hermano, el semidiós-el rubio apretó el cetro ante la alusión de Loki, y desvió la mirada ¿Estaría vivo?-Un súper soldado, dos leyendas vivientes que superan a su propia leyenda; un espía con un temible problema de manejo de la ira, una ex-asesina y otro asesino maestro y tú-acentuó y le señaló-, mi amigo, te las arreglaste para fastidiar a todos y cada uno.

-Ese era el plan.

Stsrk hizo una mueca con la boca-No tan buen plan, _Asterix_ -dio un sorbo a su bebida-Cuando vengan (y vendrán), será tu fin.

Thor miró seriamente al nilo que no llegaba a su altura, y bajo los ojos hacia él.

-Yo tengo tropas.

-Tenemos un Hulk-contraatacó el niño.

-Creí que la bestia se había escapado-esa era la intención del hechizo sobre el doctor. Debió funcionar.

-No, no cambies el tema-interrumpe el de ojos castaños-No hay un trono; No hay una versión de la historia en la que obtienes el triunfo-dice-Tal vez tu ejército sea demasiado fuerte para nosotros, pero **tú** causaste esto-otra vez se atrevió a señalarlo. Se detuvo sobre sus pasos-Y si no podemos proteger la Tierra, te prometo que la _vengaremos_ -otro sorbo.

Thor se cansó de estar jugando con el mocoso; lo veía, tenía potencial, pero al mismo tiempo el niño era rebelde. Debía domarlo.

-¿Y tus amigos tendrán tiempo para mí-sus pasos acortaban la distancia y él se inclinó para espetarle-cuando estén ocupados peleando contigo?

El cetro tocó en su corazón...y no dintió su poder fluir. Intento otra vez, y otra. Que raro.

-Antes funcionaba.

-Bueno, problemas de difunción-dijo en burla e hizo un gesto con la boca-Es bastante común, uno de cada cinco...-¡¿Estaba jugando con él?!

Lo tiró lejos. Estaba murmurando algo, y aquello no le importaba. Cuando este trató de levantarse lo tomó de su cuello. Sus manos se aferraron a la suya y sus pies buscaban en suelo.

-Todos ustedes, caerán ante mí-le siseó.

-Despliegálo-musitaba el niño. Lo levantó más alto para dar el impulso-¡Despliegálo!

Lo lanzó por la ventana y este se quebró. Detrás suyo escuchó un ruido. Volteó y vio algo salir rapídamente, haciendolo a un lado.

Para su mala suerte, Tony Stark era un hueso duro de roer. Uno con una armadura de apariencia adulta, volando frente suyo.

- _Y hay otra persona a la que hiciste enojar_ -dice con la voz distorsionada- _Su nombre era Phil._

El repulsor se fue en su contra, tirándolo a él y al cetro en diferentes direcciones.

Pero aquello no evitó que el portal se abriera; las tropas Chitauri llegaron s invadir a Nueva York.

Stark se fue, dejando a Thor la oportunidad de ver el inicio de una nueva era: con su armadura con las alas y la capa roja.

-¡Thor!

A su corazón le invadió una extraña oleada de alivio al ver a Loki vivo.

-¡Desactiva el Tesseracto o lo destruiré!-amenazó.

-No puedes. Nada lo desactivará-lo reta-Solo nos queda la _guerra_.

-Tú lo pediste-dice con mirada determinada.

Saltó sobre él con la intención de enterrarle el cetro, pero le esquivo. Un golpe con el martillo evitado. Le lanzó un rayo que el Mjolnir evitó.

El entrechoque de las armas provocó que las letras _"ker"_ cayeran de la Torre al suelo.

Cetro, martillo. Esquivar, atacar. Daban una pelea que tenía el fin de _matar_ al otro.

- _"¡¿Qué haces?!_ -la voz de su propia desgracia regresaba en medio de la pelea- _¡Lo vas a matar! ¡No quieres matarlo!"._

 **Debía** matarlo.

De reojo, el dios del engaño visualizó un quinjet. Empujó a Loki, sin que las balas le dañaran, dio solo un disparo del cetro contra uno de sus lados.

El dios del trueno vio aquello y arremetió contra su enemigo. Con mas fuerza. Con demasiada que llegaba a inquietarlos a ambos por su rudeza.

-¡¿No lo entiendes?!-lo tenía acorralado-¡Mira a tu alrededor!-vio la destrucción...-¿Crees que esta demencia va a terminar cuando seas Rey?-inquiere.

-Es muy tarde-musita y eso era verdad. Nada detendría a los Chitauri-Ya nada lo detendrá, Loki-nadie puede detenerlo a **_él._**

-No-negó el de ojos esmeraldas... _bellos esmeraldas-_ Nosotros sí. _Juntos_.

Juntos. Él y Loki. Solo ellos dos...

De pronto una fuerza fuera de sí le obligó a apuñalarlo. Él soltó el martillo y se cubrió la herida.

 _¿Qué hizo?_

 _Dañó a Loki..._

 _-_ Sentimental-dijo con la voz quebrada.

 _Débil ante el gigante de hielo._

Pero Loki no dejó que la herida fuera un impedimento. Pateó en las piernas a Thor, tomándolo con todas sus fuerzas y tirándolo al suelo.

No se iba a dejar aprisionar. Giró y cayó sobre uno de los Chitauri; Iba a formar psrte de la diversión, dispirando a donde se atrincheraban los humanos.

El príncipe se quitó la cuchilla.

- _'_ _Él es tu enemigo, tu enemigo. Que eso te quede claro"_.

El dolor de la herida le dejaba muy en claro sus bandos.

* * *

Loki bajó hasta reunirse con el resto del extraño y forzado equipo. Tony estaba entre ellos, sin la armadura.

-¿Qué esta pasando allá?-preguntó James con la máscara.

-El poder que rodea el Cubo es impenetrable.

-Loki tiene razón-se suma el niño, el cuál, forzadamente, era protegido por Natasha, que usaba un uniforme de SHIELD y pistolas como armamento-Hay que acabar con estas cosas.

-¿Tienen alguna idea?-pregunta Romanoff.

-Tengo un asunto pendiente con Thor.

-Sí, no eres el único-dijo Clint revisando sus flechas.

Loki luego les preguntaría como es que lograron quitarle el poder del cetro de su mente. Cuando estuviers todo tranquilo.

-Olvidenlo. Hay que enfocar al desgraciado en nosotros-dijo James-Sin él, estas cosas pierden a su abeja reina-se dirige al resto-Parker esta arriba. Tenemos que ayudarlo...-el sonido de una moto acercándose los distrae: Banner había regresado, con una camisa y pantalón nuevo.

-He visto peores-dice señalándose a sí mismo.

-Fue Thor, doctor -se apresuró en explicar-No tuvo la culpa de nada.

-Además, es justo lo que necesitamos ahora-dice la pelirroja.

Tony se dirige a su propio comunicador-Peter, volvió.

- _¿Banner?_

-Tenías razón-le aseguró el hombre de más de cincuenta años.

-Pues que se prepare-dice el niño viendo algo en un holograma; cámaras de video-La fiesta viene para acá.

La figura de Iron Man aparece, y detrás suyo una enorme bestia acorazada le pisa los talones.

Loki vuelve a empuñar el Mjolnir.

-Yo no creo que eso sea una fiesta-dijo Natasha.

Aquella bestia se estaba arrastrando para atrapar a Parker como sea. Banner miró al equipo y sus ojos se detuvieron en la eslava.

-Le diré mi secreto, doctora Romanoff-dice-Siempre estoy enojado.

Les da la espalda y con cada paso se vuelve más grande y verde. El golpe que dio a la criatura la detuvo hasta dejarla de espalda.

- _¡No lo suelte!_ -Peter disparó en un punto descubierto.

De inmediato, Loki corrió y se llevó a Tony detrás de un auto, aunque el impacto igualmente llegó a su espalda.

Los Chitauri reaccionaron y dieron gritos en su contra.

El príncipe asgardiano era seguido por el niño que tenía repulsores en sus manos. A un lado estaba la rusa, quién inspiró hondo para poder tomar la pistola, decididamente. Al otro, el arquero tensaba la cuerda. El rugido de Hulk detrás, con el de los propulsores de Parker y el brillo del escudo del Sargento.

Desde las alturas, Thor miraba esa formación de siete personas extraordinarias.

-Que entre el resto-ordenó.

* * *

El Sargento Barnes había dado ordenes específicas: debía contener que entraran más Chitauris. Con los rayos lograba hacer cenizas a unos cuantos, pero iban llegando más y más; los grandes eran los fáciles.

Desde el Empire State, Loki veía a Clint y Tony desde un techo; el primero lanzando flechas y el segundo siendo los ojos de Parker.

El asgardiano trató una vez más; era inútil. Venían y seguían llegando. Si seguía haciendo eso...

Uno de ellos se iba contra el arquero y el niño. Lanzó un rayo antes de que los tocara.

Había que pelear contra los que estaban destrozando la ciudad. Giró el martillo y fue en esa labor.

Uno de esos gusanos era golpeado por Hulk. Fue a ayudarlo como su compañero de armas y dio el ataque final con uno golpe de su martillo y el rayo.

Atravesaron la Estación Gran Central hasta que la criatura quedo inerte. Loki trataba de recuperar el aire...y recibió un puñetazo inesperado del ser verde.

-¡Hulk!-exclamó dolido.

El otro sujeto gruñó y se fue a pelear en otro lado.

* * *

Perseguía a Romanoff. Quería que cayera y fuera directo a su muerte. Pero ella debió aprender como manejarlos.

Sintió una presencia dirigirse a él. Thor levantó la mano en el momento justo para atrapar la flecha. Miró a Barton con desafío y decepción. Sin embargo, la explosión lo llevó otra vez al suelo de la Torre Parker; la cuál, por dicha acción, perdiendo la _P_ y la _R,_ dejando solo una _A._

Miró hacia arriba y el rugido de la criatura no le dio el tiempo para alejarse. Atravesó el vidrio empujado por Hulk, chocando contra la pared.

Ser estúpido. Soporto al resto, ¡pero no al más inepto!

-¡Oye, ya basta!-dijo con un grito autoritaria-¡Todos estan por debajo de mí!-determinó-¡Yo soy un dios, criatura tonta! Y no me va a intimidar un apesto-

Su pie izquierdo fue tomado bruscamente por Hulk, quién lo llevó contra el suelo y su espalda, seis **_malditas_** veces.

Se quedó con los ojos extremadamente abiertos, su boca entreabierta sin decir nada, y una sensación de dolor por todo su cuerpo y orgullo.

Hulk se alejó y bufó.

-Debilucho.

El grito de dolor se oyó en un hilo de voz. Después todo se fu spagando hssta quedar incosciente.

* * *

Natasha logró llegar a la Torre y a la máquina. La observó, buscando un modo de cerrarlo.

-El cetro-ella escuchó esa palabra y volteó a ver quién la pronuncio: Selvig.

-Doctor...-

-El cetro de Loki, la energía-cuando lo vio a los ojos, descubrió que no eran esos celestes enfermizos-El Tesseracto no pelea, no puedes protegerte de ti mismo.

-No es su culpa. No sabía lo que estaba diciendo-trató de consolarlo.

Pero el sueco respondió diferente-En realidad yo diría que si. Lo construí del modo de que pudiera cortar la fuente de energía.

Ella descubrió la otra parte de lo aue Selvig quería decirle-El cetro de Thor.

-Tal vez con el puedan cerrar el portal-su vista fue hacia el otro piso de la Torre-y estoy viéndolo justo ahora.

El cetro estaba a unos metros abajo de altura.

Natasha fue tras el objeto, colgándose y deslizándose para tomarlo. Repitió el mismo procedimiento, pero al revés.

En sus manos tenía la llave para detener la invasión.

* * *

Loki y James peleaban bien juntos. Hombro con hombro. Él protegió al castaño cuando le dispararon y se recuperaba.

Le tendió el brazo y este se sujetó para recomponerse.

-¿Listo para otra ronda?-dijo con cierto tono juguetón el sargento.

-¿Ya esta cansado?-respondió Loki con una sonrisa.

Desgraciadamente, esta le duró poco, al ver a Iron Man usando sus repulsores o armas dentro del traje.

-¡Parker! ¿Que ocurrió?-preguntó Barnes, lanzando el escudo y tomándolo cuando regresó.

-Dañaron mis propulsores-dice con molestia-Ahora solo puedo ayudar por tierra.

La voz de Nat se escuchó por el intercomunicador.

- _¡Lo estoy cerrando! ¿Alguien me copia?_ -dice con esfuerzo- _¡Puedo cerrar el portal!_

 _-_ ¡Hazlo!-Barnes y Parker dieron su apoyo.

- _No, espera-_ esa la voz de Tony.

-¡Tony, estas cosas aún vienen!-insistió el hombre de hierro.

- _Se esta acercando un mísil. Explotará en menos de un minuto._

Loki no sabía que era una bomba, pero por la palidez de sus compañeros, suponía que era algo muy grave.

-Tony, mis propulsores no los puedo arreglar-dijo Peter-¡Regresaré a la Torre!

- _¡Yo me hago cargo, Peter!-_ eso detuvo el andar del trio.

A Loki no le gustaba el sentido de esas palabras. No era el único. Tanto James como Parker quedaron blancos.

-Dime que no es lo que creo que pienso, Tony-había un tono quebrado en la voz de Peter.

- _Llevaba una armadura portátil; descubrí a Fury tratando de llamarte y yo contesté. Resuelve la ecuación, Pete._

 _-_ JARVIS, ¿Donde está Tony?-habló a un ser dentro del casco.

- _ **Sobre ustedes, señor**_ -escuchó una voz con acento saliendo del interior.

Esta se abrió y Loki vio los ojos apunto de llorar de Peter Parker, quienes se dirigieron sl cielo. Imitó la acción y se horrorizó de ver una armadura parecida a la que el hombro a su lado usaba. Sostenía un mísil (deducía) y se iba elevando.

-Tony...-volvió a nombra el otro.

Al verlo dirigirse al agujero en el cielo, la mirada de miedo se intensificó. Golpeaba los propulsores, pidiendo que funcionaran.

-¡Tony!-gritó, insistiendo, pero estos echaba chispas. Barnes lo sostuvo-¡Tony, por favor!

No pudo girar a tiempo su martillo, pues el niño desapareció en el portal. Parker solo repetía su nombre, implorando.

A Loki le recordó a él mismo, al creer que Thor... ¡NO! ¡Tony saldría bien!

Pasaban varios segundos. Los miembros del equipo esperaban ver algo por el portal.

Entonces, los Chitauri cayeron inertes.

Lo que sea que haya pasado, pensó Loki, debió ser por Tony Stark.

Una luz expandiéndose era lo único que se veía del otro lado.

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete...

-Ciérralo-dijo con cierta resignación Barnes.

-¡NO!-gritó Peter-¡ROMANOFF NO LO CIERRES! ¡ESPERA UN POCO MÁS!-el castaño de mayor edad lo sujetó. Parker se sacudía pidiendo más tiempo, con un tono quebrado y desesperado.

El dios lo entendía: era su hermano. No de sangre, pero de crianza, y no quería dejarlo morir.

 _(Pero entre tú y Thor hay una gran diferencia que los separa de estos dos)_

Se aproximó a Peter cuando vieron que la rusa tuvo que cerrar el portal para que no recibieran el impacto del mísil. El genio parecía no poder sostenerse de sus rodillas, y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, repitiendo el nombre del niño.

...uno que a último momento cruzó el portal, finalmente, cerrado.

El otro pudo dar un respiro de alivio.

-Lo hizo-dijo con una sonrisa el soldado.

Pero Loki vio que caía como peso muerto. Demasiado rápido.

-No esta desacelerando-empezó a girar el martillo, con la intención de atrapar a Tony en el aire.

Y Hulk es quién toma ese mérito, agarrándose de un edificio, saltando hacia abajo, sirviendo de escudo para el menor.

El trio corrió en dirección al gigante verde.

Loki le quitó la máscara. Vio a Peter desesperado, buscando una reacción suya.

Estaba totalmente quieto. Eso lo estaba desesperando.

Hulk no esperó y rugió. Aquello hizo que Tony abriera los ojos y tomará una bocanada de aire, desesperadamente.

-¿Donde estoy?-preguntó-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó?-los vio a todos-Por favor díganme que no me besaron-su mirada se dirigió a Loki-Dime que tú si me besaste.

El dios del trueno sonrió enternecido.

-Ganamos-musitó Peter con ojos brillosos.

El niño se dejó caer en el suelo-¡Hurra eh~! Buen trabajo, señores. No hay que venir mañana. Tomémonos el día-no paraba de hablar-¿Han comido shawarma? Hay un restaurante de shawarma como a dos cuadras. No sé que sea, pero se me antoja. Aunque prefiero el _Bella Note_ solo con _Van Helsing._

El aludido miró hacia la punta de la Torre Parker. Y no entendió a que se refería con _Bella Note._

-Aún no finaliza esto.

Solo quedaba un punto pendiente para los siete miembros de este grupo: Thor.

El shawarma después.

* * *

Finalmente despertó, pero el dolor de los golpes contra el suelo seguían ahí. Trató de pararse...y descubrió que no estaba solo.

Vio a un lado, y a unos centímetros de su cara una flecha le apuntaba amenazante. Siete pares de ojos le miraban nada divertidos. Incluidos los bellísimos ojos de Loki.

Se dirigió al niño, igual de herido como el resto.

-Oye si no te molesta...-se sentó como pudo-Ahora si quiero tomar algo.

* * *

 **Central Park, Nueva York, horás después de la Invasión (2012)**

Los sucesos se esparcieron rapídamente. Para el mundo, seres de otro mundo vinieron a invadir la Tierra, liderado por el dios del engaño. Sin embargo, _seis_ individuos lo detuvieron y salvaron a la humanidad de la devastación.

La gente los adoraba. Loki tenía más _fans_ en la Tierra y eso le sorprendía. A Thor le provocaba malestar, pero a nadie (aparte de Loki) le importaba su opinión.

Aquellos héroes se habían reunido para despedir a Loki, que se llevaría a su hermano y el Tesseracto, que tantos problemas les habían causado (podrían referirse tanto al Embustero como a el místico objeto).

Todos llevaban ropa casual, exceptuando a los asgardianos, con sus típicos trajes.

Thor llevaba esposas y un bozal; este último para impedir que su lengua de plata les fuera en su contra. Loki, pasó impercebtiblemente sus dedos por sobre aquello, provocando una sensación eléctrica en el rubio.

Con cuidado, Bruce Banner colocó el Tesseracto dentro de lo que podría permitirle a los asgardianos para regresar a su hogar.

Loki vio el contenedor. Luego a Selvig. Musitó un _"gracias",_ recibiendo como respuesta un asentimiento de su amigo.

Dirigió unas últimas miradas al resto de sus compañeros. _Amigos_. Sí, buenos amigos.

Le dio una última sonrisa a Natasha y a Tony, con quienes tenía más afinidad. El niño se había mordido el labio y le respondió de la misma manera. A este poco le importó la mirada asesina del dios mentiroso.

Thor era observado por Barton. Cuando Banner se le acercó y susurró algo a su oído, este dio una sonrisa que declaraba que esperaba lo peor para él.

El príncipe le señaló a su hermano que tomará el otro extremo del contenedor. Con reticencia, obedeció.

Otra vez miró al resto.

A Clint.

A Bruce.

A Bucky.

A Peter.

A Natasha.

A Tony.

Todos ellos eran héroes.

Y cuando dio el giro del contenedor que activó el Tesseracto, se dio cuenta que eran más que eso. Que él era parte de aquello. De que...

 ** _Ellos_** _son los_ ** _Vengadores_** _._

* * *

 **Restaurante de Shawarma, horas antes, (2012)**

Loki creía haber probado deliciosos manjares en Asgard. Pero aquello que tenía...wow, no sabía porque en su mundo no habían de esos.

El dios vio como Tony evitaba que Peter le quitará una mancha con su mano. Casi por instinto, él lo hizo. El otro se quedó estático...y luego le vio voltear la mirada. No sospechó que el niño de once años se había sonrojado.

-Bucky-dice y todos lo miran-Me pueden decir _'Bucky'_. Se lo han ganado.

-Yo soy solo Natasha...o Nat-se le suma, tomando otro pedazo.

-Clint y creo que es la primera vez que podemos hablar sin amenazas-bromea el arquero.

-Solo Bruce, para ustedes nada más. Los otros me llaman por mi apellido.

-Peter Parker-luego ve como los otros agusntan la risa-¡Cierto! Eso lo saben, digo, no es por narcisismo, pero yo tenía hasta una Torre con mi nombre y...-ahora se encogió en su lugar, nervioso. Tony palmeaba su espalda.

-Tony, señores y dama-luego miró a Loki-pero para ti, puedo ser quién quieras.

Bucky aguantó la risa, como Barton. Peter no comprendió un segundo; sl otro sí y se disculpó con el dios.

-Solo Loki-dice. Ahora mira al niño-Me gusta el nombre que me diste ¿puedes solo usarlo tú para conmigo?

-¡Sí!-respondió rápidamente.

Había mucha camadería en este restaurante semidestruido.

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **Apodos de Tony:**

 ** _Van Helsing:_** **al personaje de Hugh Jackman del 2004. Apenas la vi pensé en que Tony le podría dar ese apodo.**

 ** _Asterix:_** **personaje de los cómics de ficción** ** _"Astérix El Galo"._** **No sé ustedes, pero el verle las alitas me hizo pensar que Tony se le ocurrió ese**

 _ **Anastasia:**_ **hija del último zar de Rusia. Hace referencia al personaje histórico para Nat.**

 **Sip, alargue la escena del shawarma (¿lo han probado? ¡Es delicioso!)**

 **Nota muy importante:** **sobre los personajes que aparecieron aquí (Los Vengadores) esta ha sido su introducción. Sin embargo no se detiene en esto, sino que habrá algo más:** ** _ellos tendrán sus propios fics._** **Como han leído, tendrán sus fics por separado (exceptuando Tony y Peter, ellos están juntos). Si aquí vemos la trilogía de** ** _Loki_** **(Thor), también veremos las otras.**

 **Para Dan Felton,** **aquí hay un IronFrost que salió sin querer queriendo. Espero te haya gustado.**

 **Espero que lo hayan disfrutado mucho, mis queridos lectores.**

 **Próxima parada:** _ **Loki. Un mundo oscuro.**_

 **Sayonara. Goodbye. Tschuws...**


	6. De cómo siempre recurren al otro

**Disclaimer: Ni Thor ni Loki ni ningún personaje me pertenece, sino que son del MCU, su respectivos cómics y mitología nórdica (ligeramente modificada).**

 **Fecha: Martes 18 de junio, 2019.**

* * *

 _ **Se puede confiar en las malas personas, no cambian jamás"-William Faulkner**_

 ** _"Una vez vi al hombre detrás de la bestia...ahora solo veo a una bestia"-Belle (Once Upon a Time)_**

 _ **"Donde hay muerte siempre habrá muerte"-Griffin (Hombres de Negro 3)**_

* * *

 **CAPITULO V: DE CÓMO SIEMPRE RECURREN AL OTRO**

 **Asgard, 2012**

Al regresar, lo primero que vieron ambos hermanos, era un séquito de guardias reales, esperándoles con las armas desenvainadas. Todas estas apuntaban al ex-príncipe de Asgard.

-Lo llevarán a las celdas, ¿no es así?-se dirige a Heimdall.

-No-aquello lo desconcertó y pidió explicaciones con la mirada-Será juzgado de inmediato, pero la sentencia es clara-no había más que decir.

Lo separaron de Thor, quién era escoltado por el grupo armado, encadenado con grilletes en el cuello, piernas y las manos. Uno más pequeño se dirigió a él. Le entregó el Tesseracto, recalcando que lo llevarán al Salón de las Reliquias Antiguas. Después de ello, se quedó ahí, en el puente a medio terminar.

Memorizando a Thor, temiendo que esa sería la última vez que se atrevería a verlo.

* * *

Thor fue llevado ante Odín. Su madre, a su lado, se dirigió a él.

-Thor...-

-Hola madre-saluda-¿Orgullosa de mí?

-Basta-le pidió-No empeores las cosas.

-Define _"empeorar"_ -dice con su ironía.

-Basta-finalmente, Odín habla. Los ojos de Thor van hacia él-Deseo hablar con el prisionero a solas-esa orden era claramente para su madre.

" _Prisionero"._ Eso es lo que era para el Padre de Todo. Tan directo y sin ninguna anticipación.

Frigga se tuvo que retirar, con cierta reticencia. Al irse, el rubio dio unos cuantos pasos e hizo un saludo firme de soldado, de manera burlesca. No resistió el soltar una risa.

-Aún no entiendo porque tanto alboroto.

-¿De verdad no comprendes la gravedad de tus crímenes?-inquiere el mayor-Donde quiera que vas hay guerra, dolor y muerte.

-Viaje a Midgard como un dios benevolente. Gobernar a su gente; igual que tú-dice en forma de excusa. Ni él ni Odín creían eso.

-No somos dioses; Al nacer, vivir y morir. Igual que los humanos-repetía una de sus tantas lecciones.

Thor hizo un gesto en la cara-Con diferencia de cinco mil años.

-Y todo porque Thor desea un trono-dice el hombre canoso-porque desea a su hermano.

Ah. Sabía que Odín no era tan estúpido.

-Es mi derecho natural y lo he demostrado-reclama el ojizafiro.

-Tu derecho natural era asumir un trono, sí-dice-Pero las nornas y tu hermano han demostrado que él es más digno. Es demasiado para alguien como tú.

Aquello llegó a encender la chispa de furia que escondía bajo su gran máscara de indiferencia.

-De no haberte permitido ver la naturaleza de tu hermano; de no haber impedido que tu obsesión creciera...no podrías estar aqui odiándome.

-Si voy a morir hoy, por piedad, solo hazlo y ya ¿Te parece?-pide. No quiere seguir escuchándolo-No es que deteste nuestras charlas, es que...las detesto-dice.

-Frigga es la única razón de la que sigas con vida-Entonces, si fuera por **SU** propio padre, lo habría matado. _Adorable_ -y no volverás a verla. Pasarás el resto de tus dias en el calabozo.

Sentía como lo empezaban a tirar para acatar la orden del Rey. Pero el traidor intentaba procesar todo: a su amada madre, la única que lo entendía, jamás la vería además de aquella vez. Su padre practicamente lo estaba desconociendo. Y...

-¿Qué hay de Loki?- tenía que saber si lo vería otra vez. Saber que le ocurriría-¿Lo nombrarás Rey, a ese ingenuo? ¿Lo casarás...mientras a mi me encadenas?

-Loki debe resarcir el daño que has causado-dicta-Él pondra orden en los Nueve Mundos y luego, sí, Thor-habla-Él será el nuevo Rey...y se casará con una _buena_ joven.

Thor jamás creyó odiar a su Padre tanto en su vida. Por la manera en que le espetó su última declaración, pudo sentir que lo estaba saboreando. Era un desgraciado.

Al ser llevado a los calabozos, no vio como la máscara indiferente de Odín caía, pasando a la de un padre decepcionado de sí mismo. Preguntándose en que se equivocó, mientras era consolado por su esposa.

El ex-príncipe fue llevado a un calabozos de paredes blancas y vidrios transparentes, bloqueados para contrarrestar magia. Ahí se quedaría hasta el final de su vida. Y, debía admitir, que lo prefería.

Prefería mil veces estar encerrado, que tener que presenciar como Loki se entregaba a alguien; al niño de hierro o a la Encantadora o a quién sea.

Si. Lo prefería. Eso se repetía.

Durante un año.

* * *

 **Vanaheim, un año después**

Había una guerra en la tierra llena de árboles y pueblos pacíficos. Extranjeros atacaban los poblados vanir, y ellos huían del fuego y la destrucción.

Lady Brunhilde y los Tres Guerreros fueron enviados para detener aquel desastre. Pero en aquel momento no parecían verse beneficiados. Trataban de proteger a los lugareños y atacar a los enemigos, al mismo tiempo.

Uno de ellos por poco le corta la cabeza a Brunhilde...hasta que el Bifrost impide aquel acto, al aterrizar sobre este. La morena voltea para ver la energía del puente, y cómo un martillo, conocida por todos, atraviesa y da contra todos los atacantes.

Al regresar, es tomado por la mano de Loki Odinson. Este usa de impulso a dos enemigos y con fuerza, estampa su arma contra el suelo, provocando rayos atacando a quienes lo rodeaban.

-¡Tengo todo en completo control, Loki!-dice la de ojos castaños con algo de ego.

-¿Y por qué todo esta en llamas?-inquiere con una sonrisa divertida. Antes de que intentaran aplastarlo por detrás.

Se los sacó de encina y peleó usando el martillo. Lo lanzó y golpeó unos cuantos más. Hasta que el ruido de una flecha atrapado lo distrajó. Miró hacia atrás y vio a esta atajada en el escudo de Brunh.

-De nada.

Vuelve y detiene a uno más. Sin embargo, los enemigos los rodean en un círculo, en silencio. Entonces se abren, dejando pasar al más grande de todos.

-Todo tuyo-dice la morena.

-Gracias-responde sin ánimos.

El ser de roca se aproximó y dio un rugido. Loki también dio pasos hacia él.

-Hola-saluda-Aunque no lo parezca, no me gusta la violencia. Por eso aceptó tu rendición.

Escuchó las risas, en especial la estridente de quién estaba enfrente.

Cerró los ojos y soltó un suspiro. Giró el Mjlonir y este fue contra la cabeza del gigante, rompiéndose completamente.

Miró al resto a su alrededor. Todos los enemigos bajaron sus armas en señal de rendición.

-La próxima vez hay que empezar con el más grande-dice Fandral, envainando su espada.

Los soldados agruparon a los, ahora, prisioneros de Asgard. Loki, por su lado, ayudó a arreglar algo del desastre de la aldea.

En eso, ve a Hogun a lo lejos, sonriendo ante la tranquilidad que regresaba al lugar. Caminó hacia él y le pidió con un gesto que le acompañara.

-¿A donde vamos ahora?-preguntó el de ojos rasgados.

-Hogun, la paz casi ha llegado a los Nueve Reinos-se detiene y lo mira-Quedaté aquí con tu pueblo, donde está tu corazón-dice-Asgard te esperará.

A pesar de ser alguien que muy pocas veces mostraba sus emociones, pudo ver como la sonrisa de su amigo era de alegría.

-Tienes mi gratitud-dice.

-Igual que tú la mía.

Lo ve irse en dirección a la aldea, para ser recibido por los niños que reconocían al vanir perteneciente a los Tres Guerreros.

Miró al cielo-Heimdall, cuando quieras.

Instantes después, el Bifrost se abría y lo llevaba a casa...después de un año.

* * *

 **Asgard**

Volver al campo de entrenamiento, lleno a Loki de una gran nostalgia; una de los tiempos en que ser joven era fácil.

Como siempre, Fandral, Volstagg y Brunhilde estaban entrenando, al igual que el resto de los soldados y aprendices. Desde lo lejos, el ojiverde vio a Týr, observando un duelo menor con unos novatos. Cuando lo vio dio un gran grito de alegría y lo señaló.

-¡El príncipe regresó!

El resto lo coreo y el aludido en parte se sintió avergonzado.

A pesar de que en el principio fue difícil, logró convertirse en un alumno digno para el dios de la guerra. Se convirtió en un amigo querido; y si no fuera por él, jamás habría conocido a la brutal Brunhilde.

Se junto con su padre, quién también observaba el entrenamiento.

-¿Esta Vanaheim a salvo?

-Igual que Nornheim y Ria-aseguró-Habríamos tardado menos en derrotarlos contigo al frente.

-No necesito que me adules como a un niño.

-Esa no fue mi intención-ríe.

-Por fin, desde que el Bifrost fue destruido, los Nueve Mundos viven en paz. Han confirmado nuestra fuerza, y tú te ganaste su respeto y mi gratitud-alaba el mayor, con orgullo.

-Gracias.

-Todo está en orden, excepto por tu confundido y distraído corazón.

Loki volteó a mirarlo-No es por Jane Foster o Darcy Lewis, ni ninguna mortal, Padre-dice. Y era verdad.

Aunque Odín no estaba equivocado del todo, porque estaba confundido por...

-La vida terrestre es fugaz, es nada-dice y mira al campo-Serás más feliz con lo que tienes frente a ti.

Sabía a quién señalaba: a su mejor amiga. Ella cruzó miradas con él y entendió de que hablaban.

Ninguno quería _eso_ entre ellos. Su amistad lo era todo. Además, había que añadir que a la morena le gustaban las doncellas.

Por su parte, él pensaba en...no. Olvidalo. _Tiene_ que olvidar tales ideas de más de un año.

-Te digo esto, no como el Padre de Todo, sino como tu Padre-o supó cuando se desconecto de la conversación por perderse en sus pensamientos. Pero pudo escuchar aquello y la culpa lo invadió. Más al oír lo que dijo a continuación- _Estas listo_. Llegó la hora de que asciendas al trono. Acepta y celebra lo que has ganado. Ve con tus guerreros. Come y bebe, disfruta de su celebración. Al menos finge que te estás divirtiendo-sugirió el actual monarca de Asgard, para luego retirarse.

* * *

 _"Estas listo"_

Loki solo pudo pensar en aquella oración durante su baño, quitándose el sudor de la batalla. Pasó un paño sobre su cuerpo, con la misma lentitud con la que limpiaba una espada.

 _Una daga._

 _La daga de Thor._

El recuerdo vino de la nada con el solo recordar como el ex-príncipe cuidaba de sus armas. Con gran cuidado y paciencia. Una paciencia que tal vez pudo mostrar si asumía el trono. Uno que **_él_** estaba apunto de asumir. Un _gigante de hielo_ que no tenía sangre asgardiana en sí, rompiendo un legado de generaciones.

Aunque también habia otro modo de continuarlo...

Al ver a donde los dirigían sus pensamientos y su propia mano; sacudió la cabeza y empezó a secarse. Se vistió con la ropa para la celebración. Iría, comería, trataría de hablar y luego se retiraría en silencio. Nadie se daría cuenta.

Menos viendo, en ese momento, como todos se divertían. Fue una batalla más a la que sobrevivieron, y debían festejarlo. Fandral y esas mujeres lo hacían. Volstagg y su boca llena igual.

Inmersos en una normalidad de la cúal se estaba sintiendo fuera desde que su padre le dijo la verdad.

Lo ocultaba, sí. Estaba afectado, sí. Pero no quería otro destino. Fue bendecido con padres amorosos y grandes amigos, aquí y en Midgard.

 _(Pero todo eso fue gracias al sacrificio y dedicación de un ser específico)._

Trató de irse, pero fue detenido por la voz de una fémina conocida.

-Recuerdo el tiempo en que teníamos que retenerte para festejar por semanas-dice Bruhn-¿Deberé hacerlo ahora?

Sonrió y se situó a su lado-Recuerdo que te emborrachaste tanto en la Batalla de Harokin, con un frenesí que casi causa la segunda.

-La primera fue muy divertida, y había bellas doncellas-dice con tono coqueto-Como Lady Amora, que te mira desde el otro lado, con su hermana, La Encantadora.

Loki mirá de soslayo a las hermanas; una rubia (la tímida Amora) y una pelirroja (Sigyn guiñándole un ojo). Lorelei, la menor, cabeceaba por el sueño.

Pero regresó su mirada al frente. Bruhn posó una mano sobre su hombro.

-No queda inadvertido que desapareces cada noche-dice-Hay Nueve Mundos, pero el futuro Rey de Asgard debe concentrarse en uno.

Otra carga sobre los hombros del pelinegro. Otra presión por su sangre real.

-Agradezco tus consejos y tu espada, Lady Brunhilde-dice-Será mejor que vayas y conquistes a alguna de las hermanas para esta noche-se despide.

La morena mira con cierta pena la espalda de su amigo. No era tonta. Lo conocía mejor que nadie (excepto uno).

Otra vez sus ojos fueron a las hermanas. Esperaba que esta noche ambas desearán compartirla como ella quería.

* * *

Era un secreto. Uno entre él y su consciencia. Entre él y su corazón. Que cada vez que volvía y permanecía en Asgard, repetía aquel ritual.

Encontró aquel pasadizo por gracia de su madre. Ella sabía que le era difícil. Lo era.

Era un calvario bajar las escaleras y entreabrir un muro imperceptible, solo para mirar al traidor de Asgard dormitar. Era una necesidad y un dolor para sí mismo.

Durante mucho tiempo, al bajar a _visitarlo_ , sin que el otro lo viera, trato de odiarlo. Por traicionarlos, por matar, por dañarlo. Pero no...no podía. Un parte muy pequeña de sí sentía esperanza.

Pero aquel rayo de esperanza se ha desvanecido. Permanece la confusión sobre como debe llamarlo.

 _¿Traidor?_

 _¿Asesino?_

 _¿Hermano?_

 _...¿algo...más?_

Permaneció en batallas para posponer aquellas reflexiones. Sin embargo, al retornar los momentos de paz, su corazón regresaba a gritarle cosas que provocaban dolor.

Thor no supó que otra vez recibió la visita de Loki, quién cerró la puerta y fue a otro rumbo.

* * *

Heimdall lo vio venir. Como siempre.

-Llegas tarde-le dice, pero sin recriminarlo de verdad.

-Hice mi visita-él otro ya lo sabe. Lo ha visto ir a verloz-Y la celebración es más pesada que la batalla.

-Entonces haces mal una.

Loki sonríe con aquella frase-Sí, tal vez. ¿Cómo están las estrellas?

-Aún brillan-responde- Aquí observo a los millones de mundo y a los trillones de almas.

Se quedaron mirando largamente, hasta que el Guardián dejo momentáneamente su puesto.

-¿Recuerdas lo que te conté sobre la Convergencia?

-Sí, la alineación de los mundos-su madre los había llevado ante Heimdall para que él les explicará sobre el suceso. Aún eran niños felices-Se avecina ¿no es cierto?

-El universo no ha visto esta maravilla desde antes de comenzar mi guardia-baja los escalones, viendo como el redto del lugar se mueve hasta que el ventanal más grande se sitúa delante de ambos-Pocos lo sienten y menos aún pueden verlo. Si bien sus efectos son peligrosos, es algo muy hermoso.

Loki trató de mirar, pero el resultado era esperable-No veo nada.

-Es que la belleza que buscas esta entre las penunmbras-con esas palabras, Loki ve que además de su madre y Brunhilde, Heimdall también lo conocía demasiado bien. Más que él mismo.

Cambió de tema-¿Cómo están?

 _Erik. Darcy. Jane. James. Peter. Natasha. Tony._

-Los hermanos han sanado al más joven de ambos-empieza a contar-El soldado pelea junto con la criatura y la sanadora. El arquero se ha reunido con los suyos. Tu otro amigo se metió en problemas mortales. Mientras que tus dos amigas-el Guardián sonríe-una de ellas es muy astuta. No se ha dado cuenta, pero estudia la convergencia también. Incluso...-se interrumpe el hombre. Loki frunce el ceño al ver la confusión ajena.

-¿Qué?

-No la encuentro-dice al final.

No lo piensa dos veces.

-Heimdall, lleváme al lugar donde la viste por última vez-pide.

El Guardián asiente al ver su determinación. Encaja la espada y abre el Bifrost.

Loki entra y espera poder encontrar a Jane.

* * *

 **Londres, 2013**

Una fábrica abandonada y la lluvia inicio. Jane estaba recriminándole a Darcy que no debió llamar a la policía. Hasta que supó el por qué.

Cinco horas desaparecida.

Eso fue desconcertante. Pero entonces vieron la lluvia, que caía a su alrededor pero no sobre ellas. Jane miró hacia un lado y abrió la boca de la sorpresa. Darcy imitó el gesto al ver por quién.

Loki. Él regresó.

Ambas corrieron en su dirección.

-Darcy...Jane-saluda.

Pero Foster le dio una bofetada que desconcertó a Lewis.

-¡¿Qué haces?!-pregunta-¡Dañas su cara bonita!

-Lo siento-musita-Debía asegurarme de que eras real. Ha sido un día extraño-admite.

-Soy real, chica..-otra bofetada.

-¡Jane!-chilla Darcy otra vez-¡No arruines su cara de ángel!

-¡¿Donde has estado?!-inquiere.

-Mejor dímelo tú-se dirige a la ciéntifica-Heimdall no te encontró.

-Estabamos justo en el lugar donde nos dejaste-dice ella furiosa-Te esperamos, y esperamos, y luego fuimos a buscarte.

-Dijiste que regresarías-dice la de lentes con cierto tono herido-No pareces del tipo rompepromesas.

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero el Bifrost fue destruido. Los Nueve Mundos se sumieron en caos. Hubo guerras sangrientas, saqueos. Lo tenia que detener-explica.

Ambas quedan en silencio.

-Bueeeno, con eso me convences, carita dulce-dice relajadamente Lewis. Su compañera le da una mirada de hastío.

-Pero saliste en televisión, ¡te vimos en Nueva York!-estaban en el observatorio cuando la batalla apareció en las noticias. A Darcy se le cayó el helado de chocolate y se robó el de Jane, que seguía estática con la mirada en la TV.

-Luché para salvar a quienes no debían sufrir por aquella pelea-dice-Y trate de alejarlas cuando pasó. Pero parece...que la amistad es fuerte y nos ha vuelto a reunir-sonríe.

Loki sintió el peso de la chica del entes sobre sí, en un abrazo apretado-¡Ternurita, todo esta perdonado! Por cierto, la lluvia creo que es...-

De pronto, el agua se detuvo. Darcy dijo un " _gracias_ " y se separó. Y mencionó algo de que la policía estaba apunto de arrestarlos.

Pero en el solo intento, una fuerza escarlata con un ruido desgarrador, empujando al resto. Loki alcanzó a proteger a Darcy, como pudó.

Fue con paso apresurado a ayudar a una aturdida Jane a levantarse.

-¿Estás bien?

-¿Qué me pasó?

-¡Las manos sobre la cabeza! ¡Apartesé!-ordeno un oficial con cautela.

-Esta mujer esta enferma-dijo el dios.

-Ella es peligrosa.

-Yo también-dice entrecerrando los ojos de manera amenazadora.

El otro trató de comunicarse con los suyos, y Loki aprovechó la distracción.

-Jane, abrazamé-dice y la rodea.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-pero el pelinegro se dirigió a Darcy.

-Busca a Erik o a mis otros amigos-la otra asintió sin comprender nada.

De pronto, del cielo vino un luminoso y colorido rayo que encegueció al resto por un segundo. Al siguiente, una marca asgardiana en el suelo, pero sin rastros de Loki y Jane.

-¿Qué locura es esta?-musitó la chica.

¿A qué se refería con "otros amigos"?

¡¿Y a dónde se llevo Jane?!

* * *

Jane quedó maravillada. Fue el viaje más espectacular de su vida, y jamás creyó ver tantas nebulosas y estrellas...era hermoso.

-Quiero volver a hacer eso-dice al llegar, con una enorme sonrisa. Se da cuenta que no están solos-Que tal...

-Bienvenida a Asgard-saluda el hombre con voz profunda.

-Debo llevarla con los sanadores-avisa, llevándola consigo. Ella miraba el puente asombrada y encantada. Pero Loki sabía que su aviso llegaría a oídos de Odín. Y aquello le daba sabor a problemas.

Las mujeres del lugar tuvieron que acatar de inmediato. Incluso con el ser curioso que Foster era.

-Esto no es de la Tierra, ¿qué cosa es?-pregunta a una sanadora joven.

-No lo sabemos. Pero no sobrevivirá a la energía que en ella fluye-eso le preocupó. Debía haber una manera de ayudar a su amiga.

Una que vio que el _"Lector de almas",_ en términos midgardianos sería un generador de campos cuánticos.

Su entusiasmo le daba una pequeña alegría y un motivo para salvarla.

-¿Para ti mis palabras son solo ruidos que puedes ignorar?-oh no, su Padre llegó.

-Esta enferma.

-Es una mortal-a Loki le desagrado la manera despectiva con que dijo eso-Enfermar es uno de sus rasgos.

-La traje aquí porque podemos ayudarla-insistía.

-Ella no pertenece aquí a Asgard, igual que una cabra no pertenece a una mesa de banquete-comparó.

-Padre-musitó indignado por la actitud del hombre.

-¿Acaso él...?-ella lo miró y luego se volteó a Odín, ofendida-¿Quié se cree que es usted?

-Yo soy Odín, el Rey de Asgard. Protector de los Nueve Mundos.

Jane palideció de la verguenza y se quedó callada unos segundos-Oh...pues yo soy...

-Sí, yo se bién quién eres, Jane Foster-dice en el mismo tono hacia la mortal.

-¿Le contaste sobre mi a tu padre?-susurra la mujer.

-Y sobre Darcy y Erik...y los venga...-sigue el juego de susurrarse, pero se interrumpe para hablar con el mayor.

-Ella porta algo extraño, Padre-se da a explicar-Algo que jamás había visto.

-Su mundo tiene sanadores. Les dicen " _doctores"_ , ellos la curarán-se dirige a dos soldados-Guardias, llévenla a Midgard-él le estaba haciendo oídos sordos. No lo entendía.

Vio a los guardias aproximarse a Jane-No, yo no lo ha...-trato de advertirles, pero la fuerza roja volvía a defenderse, debilitando a Jane y captando la atención de Odín.

El Padre de Todo vio que la infección era, como afirmó su hijo, algo fuera de lo común. Les pidió que le acompañaran y los llevó a la antigua biblioteca.

-Hay reliquias, que datan antes del mismo universo. Lo que yace dentro de ella, parece ser una de estas-fue en búsqueda un libro en específico-Los Nueve Mundos no son eternos. Tuvieron un alba y tendrán un ocaso-al hallarlo, lo toma y lo abre ante los dos-Pero antes del alba, el reinado de las Fuerzas oscuras, de los Elfos oscuros, fue absoluto y sin oposición- pasa la página, donde las dichosas criaturas estaban dibujadas.

- _'Nacidos de la Noche eterna, los Elfos oscuros vienen a sustraer la luz'-_ rememora el pelinegro-Recuerdo las historias, madre nos contaba eso de niños-dice con un tinte de nostalgia, acercándose para observar mejor.

-Su líder, Malekith fabricó un arma con esa oscuridad conocida como _'Aether'_. Mientras otras reliquias tienen la apariencia de piedras, el Éter es fluido y siempre cambiante-explica-Convierte la materia en materia oscura. Busca cuerpos portadores y absorve energía de su fuerza vital-en una extraña sincronía, el príncipe y la científica chocan miradas con las últimas palabras; era claro que eso no señalaba nada bueno para Jane-Malekith trató de usar el poder del Éter, para regresar al universo a un estado de oscuridad.

"Pero, luego de una eternidad de cruentas batallas, mi padre, Bor, finalmente logró el triunfo. Instituyendo una paz, que duró cientos de miles de años-termina la historia.

Pero Foster, curiosa, no se detenía ahí-¿Qué más pasó?

-A todos los mató.

-¿Estas seguro?-interviene Loki-Se dijo que el Aether fue destruido con ellos, y aun _existe._

Odín lo evaluó con su mirada. Sabía que estaba haciendo: lo cuestionaba. Y a su padre no le gustaba ser cuestionado.

-Esos Elfos ya no existen-determina. Pero el pelinegro sabe que está del todo seguro.

-¿Y su libro habla de cómo extraerlo de mí?-pregunta Jane, con más cuidado que la primera vez que le habló.

-No...no lo dice-cierra el libro, y se aleja de ellos.

Era clara la preocupación en los dos amigos. Loki no quería perder a Jane, fue y es una amiga leal desde que se conocieron.

Y si tiene que hacer de todo para poder salvarla, lo hará. Debe hacerlo.

( _Tratas de salvar a otros, porque no pudiste salvar a quién lo necesitaba)._

* * *

El Bifrost fue abierto de nuevo, esta vez para que Fandral y Volstagg trajeran a los prisioneros de guerra a las celdas asgardianas.

Sin embargo, Heimdall le pusó extrema atención a uno: parecía usar una máscara, y, a diferencia del resto, observaba atentamente el lugar. Podría decir que planeaba algo.

Y, desgraciadamente, el guardián no estaba tan equivocado.

* * *

Las celdas asgardianas generalmente eran para varios sujetos. Los hacinaban en una, sin importar de donde venían: todos eran enemigos de Asgard.

Incluido el único que tenía su propia celda, observando a los nuevo _inquilinos._

 _-_ Odín continua enviándome nuevos amigos-dice con los brazos cruzados y un tono sarcástico-Que considerado.

-¿Los libros que te envíe no te interesaron?

Thor volteó para ver la figura de su madre en medio de aquel lugar.

-¿Así esperas que pase una eternidad? ¿Leyendo?

-Hice lo que pude para que estuvieras cómodo, Thor-dice. Y él no duda de eso.

-¿Y a Odín le interesa igual que a tí?- _Odín,_ se había acostumbrado a dejar de llamarlo de _aquella_ manera cariñosa-¿Y a Loki?-Frigga guardó silencio; ella sabía que sí, pero no podía decir nada por el rencor que su hijo mostraba-Debe ser tan inconveniente que pregunten por mí, día y noche.

-Sabes muy bien que tus acciones te enviaron aquí.

\- ' _Mis acciones_ '- da unos pasos lejos-Solo trate de hacer realidad el engaño en que he vivido toda la vida: que Loki y yo estabamos destinados a reinar juntos, a amarnos.

-¿Amar?-Frigga decide intervenir en la locura de su hijo-Amar es aceptar a otro, como también es dejarlo ir. No es obligar una unión. Todo lo que hiciste, las vidas que sacrificaste...-

-Son pocas, comparadas con las vidas que Odín ha sacrificado.

-Tu Padre...-

-¡ÉL YA NO ES MÁS MI _PADRE_!- grita sin poder contenerse.

Entonces, el rostro de Frigga se llena de una aflicción que predice algo malo. Lo sabe, porque la ve fruncir levemente los labios antes de soltar la pregunta con tono suave:

-¿Y yo tampoco soy más tu madre?

- ** _"Lo es. Lo es y siempre lo será-_** dijo esa voz siempre presente- ** _No te atrevas a herir a quién siempre te ha apoyado y amado"._**

Pero se negó a escucharla. Como lo hacía desde que cayó del puente. Donde él mismo se perdió.

-No, ya no lo eres-dice con actitud orgullosa, ignorando el dolor en las facciones de su progenitora. El mismo que también sentía en su pecho luego de decir aquella mentira.

No había peor dolor para una madre, que el ser negada por sus propios hijos.

Ella le dio una triste sonrisa y se acercó a él-Tú eres tan perceptivo con los demás, pero no contigo, Thor.

Entendió que quiso decirle. De inmediato cerró los ojos e iba darle una disculpa, no merecía ese maltrato. Vio como ella extendía sus manos y el trató de tocarlas...pero se fue deshaciendo la ilusión.

Lo último que vio, fueron sus ojos (los que heredó de ella) tristes. Por él.

Aguantó las ganas de gritar ahí mismo; Hirió a Loki, ahora a su madre. ¿Estaba condenado a herir a al resto y alejarlos de él?

Parecía que la respuesta era _sí._

* * *

Jane merecía un descanso de todo lo que pasaba, así que la llevo a dormir a uno de los aposentos y le dejo vestidos asgardianos a su disposición.

Él, en cambio, no pudo pegar un ojo en toda la noche. Fue a la biblioteca y revisó otra vez los libros. Su padre debió pasar por alto algo o no quería decírselo. Tal vez su padre pensaba que se sentía obligado por un amor mayor a Jane; pero no, no estaba enamorado de ella. Era una amiga que no estaba dispuesta a perder. No hoy que es joven y tiene una vida entera por delante.

-Si Thor estuviera aquí-se detiene cuando dice esa frase. ' _Si Thor estuviera aquí...'_

Él buscaría otra manera. Un libro escondido, de los que su padre no deseaba que leyera pero igual lo contradecía. Podría caminar por ahí con los ojos cerrados y lo guiaría al pergamino correcto.

Thor era así.

Ya no sabía si lo era aún. Era demasiado cobarde para ir a mirarlo de frente otra vez.

Sacudió con fuerza la cabeza. No. Jane. Debe recordar en que ahora ella era la prioridad. Luego podría ir a sus aposentos a pensar en Thor.

Un libro cayó de sus manos.

- ** _'Eso sonó mal'_** -reconoció con un fuerte sonrojo. Respirando hondo para tratar de calmar a su corazón.

Era el destino jugándole una mala broma, mientras buscaba respuestas en el lugar donde todo le recordaba al ojiazul.

* * *

En la mañana siguiente, encontró a Jane jugando con una de las pelotas asgardianas. Dijo algo sobre campos electromágneticos, pero tuvo que intervenir, algo divertido.

Señaló a los niños que miraban impacientes para que les devolvieran su juguete.

Jane boqueó avergonzada. Era claro que su curiosidad de científica pudo más. Les lanzó la pelota y los pequeños recuperaron su sonrisa, corriendo en otra dirección.

La guió al palacio, y allí ella empezó a hablar.

-Cuando llegaste por mí, sabías que tenía problemas-dice.

-Heimdall te perdió de vista, ya no...estabas _ahí_.

-¿Y eso como es posible?-ambos se detienen, en el balcón cercano al agua y con la vista al reino.

-Pienso que _estabas_ y no _estabas_ -trata de explicarse, pero el rostro de Jane le demostró que no le entendía-Los Nueve Mundos se mueven dentro de Yggdrasil, orbitando Midgard como tus planetas orbitan el Sol. Los mundos cada cinco mil años-entonces usa sus manos como ejemplo, la castaña lo mira divertida- se alinean perfectamente. A eso lo llamamos _Convergencia-_ sus manos las mueve para que queden alineadas- Y durante este tiempo las fronteras entre mundos se vuelven borrosas. Es posible que hayaras uno de estos puntos, y por suerte aún estaba abierto. En cuanto los mundos se desalinean-ahora vuelve a moverlas para que queden separadas-...la conexión se anula.

 _(Como ocurre cada día que no lo ves de frente)_

Se quedaron en silencio. Loki mirando a la nada, inmerso en sus pensamientos, y Jane observando al asgardiano. En un impulso se sube al balcón y se sienta. Él la mira y ella sonríe.

-Me agradan tus explicaciones.

Otra vez la preocupación llena sus facciones. Loki insistió en que lograría encontrar una manera.

-Es que Odín..-

-Mi Padre no lo sabe todo.

-Que no te escuche diciendo eso-interviene una voz que deseaba oir desde su retorno.

Loki toma la mano de Jane y la ayuda a bajar. La lleva ante Frigga, casi con la misma alegría con la presentó a sus amigos en su infancia ante la magnífica mujer.

-Jane Foster, te presento a Frigga, Reina de Asgard...y mi madre-luego de escuchar quién era, la midgardiana se sintió nerviosa.

-Hola-saluda con cuidado. Claramente ella era diferente al Padre de Todo.

Era bueno esta rodeado de personas a las que él quería (no todas) y que estaban bien.

 _(Jamás asegures nada. Eso siempre termina yendo en tu contra)_

* * *

Se recostó en su cama, tirando un vaso hacia arriba y luego retomándolo. Todo con una mirada aburrida, y pensamientos aturdidos.

Entonces, Thor escuchó el sonido de los prisioneros gritando y las luces parpadeando. Se detuvo y se levantó con tranquilidad.

Vio a un tumulto de enemigos de Asgard escapando, tomando armas de los guardias muertos y prepararse para la multitud de soldados que vendrían.

Uno de ellos, Se detuvo ante la celda del rubio. Se aproximó y lo observó, del mismo modo que el ex-príncipe lo analizaba.

No debió parecerle muy importante, pues de inmediato se fue alejando.

-Te recomiendo que uses las escaleras a la izquierda-le suelta. Este se volvió y pareció verle algo útil a su información.

Caos. Causar caos en Asgard. Y él solo ponía un poco de su parte, como merecía.

 _(Nunca debiste decirle por donde salir. Las consecuencias te dolerán para siempre)_

* * *

El sonido de la alarma destruyó la paz del momento. De inmediato Loki identificó de donder eran, al igual que Frigga.

-Las prisiones-dice ella.

-Thor-musita, con sus ojos mostrando preocupación.

-Corre. Yo la cuidaré-le asegura.

Seguro de aquello, Loki va en dirección a un palco y salta llamando al Mjolnir, el cuál acudió y lo llevó en dirección a la lucha.

* * *

Fandral y Volstagg estaban entre los que peleaban en los calabozos. Al ser un espacio reducido era edpersble tener al enemigo encima cada segundo, a la vez que podía observarse si alguno de ellos querís escapar.

Claramente a Thor podía importarle menos, ignorando los golpes contra su celda y prestando atención al libro entre su manos.

Se hizo un silencio, y el rubio cerró los ojos y apretó el libro entre sus manos con fuerza.

-' _ **Incluso es tan noble como para detener una pelea estúpida como esta'-**_ piensa. Se fuerza a no mirar. Hace mucho, se había forzado a...lo peor.

Eso era aceptar que no podia ser. Que debía olvidarlo. A Loki.

No pasaría su eterno encierro lamentándose por lo que no fue. Y si algo bueno puede sacar de ello, es olvidar algún sentimiento hacia el príncipe dorado.

Pero era difícil.

Incluso en estos momentos donde cosas más importantes pasaban. Como el sentir que algo penetró el palacio.

Thor se levantó, y tuvo el mismo mal presentimiento que Loki tenía, a unos metros lejos de él.

Arriba de ellos, Algrim, el último de los kursed, había desactivado las protecciones del castillo. Los Elfos oscuros los invadían por una sola razón, y Malekith, despierto otra vez, iba a por él. Costará lo que costará.

Eso lo vio Odín, al ver a sus soldados muertos cerca de la nave estrellada. Matando a un Elfo con el Gugnir.

Ellos seguían vivos. Y si lo estaban, significaba que...

-Frigga-musitó, recordando que su esposa estaba cuidando a la mortal.

La que tenía el Aether que los Elfos Oscuros querían.

* * *

Malekith entró a la habitación. Jane de inmediato se levantó, asustada; Frigga la dejó apartarse, y miró con cautela al Elfo.

-Deten esto, criatura, y tal vez aún sobrevivas.

-He sobrevivido a más, mujer-contradice.

-¿Quién eres?-pregunta, deteniéndose entre el elfo y la midgardiana, como protección para la última.

-Soy Malekith. Y obtendré lo que es mió-su mirada pasa por sobre la reina, y va hacia Jane. La asgardiana lo notó y apretó la espada en su mano.

Cuando trató de dar un paso hacia ella, Frigga le hirió en la barbilla. Malekith respondió sacando una espada propia, pero la mujer con un movimiento logró quitársela. El otro trataba de usar sus puños desnudos, pero increiblemente la reina se defendía y atacaba con agilidad. Logrando arrinconarlo hasta tener la hoja contra la garganta elfica.

Pero unos pasos pesados convirtieron su victoria en derrota, pues Algrim impidió que ella lo atacara. Quitándole la espada y tomándola por su cuello.

Malekith, libre de la amenaza, fue en direccion a la castaña.

-Te has llevado algo mío, niña-dice-Devuelvelo-ordena.

Mas al intentar tocarla, la ilusión desapareció. El Elfo oscuro se dirigió a la hechicera aprisionada.

-¡Bruja!-exclama furioso. Frigga sonríe victoriosa y en burla contra él-¿Donde esta el Aether?

-Jamás te lo diré-dice con firmeza.

-...Ya veo que no.

Entonces la espada atraviesa el vientre de Frigga, hiriéndola de manera mortal. Ella siente sus fuerzas irse poco a poco...pero al menos pudo proteger Asgard...a su esposo y a sus hijos.

-¡NO!-exclama una voz, y Malekith siente unos rayos irse contra su lado derecho del rostro. Cae, pero Algrim lo toma.

Loki lanza el Mjolnir en contra de ellos, pero solo golpea el hombro del mas grande. Los dos escapan en una nave.

Cuando el martillo vuelve a sus manos, ve hacia atrás. Ve a su padre entrando en la habitación; ve como el mundo del mayor se derrumba al topar con su madre en el suelo. Sus pasos lentos y entorpecidos, arrodillándose a su lado.

Mientras, Loki está estático en su lugar. No retiene el dolor y la culpa que siente de no haber llegado a tiempo, que se expresa en las lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

Jane aparece, igual de afectada ante la escena. La culpa es más clara en ella que en el propio asgardiano.

Todo eso, mientras Odín acunaba entre sus el rostro de Frigga, soltando lágrimas de su único ojo. Con un amor que solo le tenía a ella, y que dejaba un vacío con su muerte.

El funeral fue al anochecer. Frigga usaba un vestido del mismo color que su cabello. Inclusive con el velo sobre su rostro, con la espada entre sus manos cruzadas sobre su estómago, a pesar de ya no estar entre los vivos...seguía siendo majestuosa y bella. En especial para el Rey.

Los asgardianos tenían esferas luminosas entre sus manos, viendo la barca donde su reina se iba. Brunhilde, se permitió llorar por ella, acompañada de Fandral y Volstagg a su lado, en silencio.

Todos los ojos recayeron en Odín, quién se despedía de su esposa y la veía alejarse por última vez. Hace una señal con el Gugnir. El arquero enciende la flecha, la tensa, apunta y suelta, cayendo en la barca; Se enciende. Es la primera de todas las barcas con los caídos en ese día.

Al llegar al borde del mar asgardiano, Odín golpea con el Gugnir el suelo, y de la barca sale una estela de luces directas al cielo.

Todos sueltan las esferas de luz. Todos están presentes...no, no es así.

Desde las prisiones, Thor está leyendo aquel libro que Frigga le había dado. Era de los que le leía cuando iban a dormir y de los que nunca se cansó. Sintió la presencia del guardia a su lado, cuando lo miró este le soltó lo que fue un puñal directo a su corazón.

 _ **"La reina ha muerto"**_

Asintió y el guardia se retiró. Deja el libro sobre el asiento, se para y se va al centro de su celda.

Grita desde adentro y con su magia da vuelta todo lo que le rodea.

* * *

En la mañana, Loki trata de darse fuerzas para ir a ver a Jane. Esta estaba igual de afectada que él, y soltó los mismos pensamientos que tenía sobre los sucesos ocurridos.

-Tu Padre no nos está contando todo-asegura. El no puede estar más de acuerdo.

Mas Týr aparece, y la conversación se interrumpe ahí.

-Jane Foster, tiene que acompañarme-dice.

-Týr, ¿que pasa?-pregunta a su antiguo maestro.

-El Padre de Todo ha ordenado su confinamiento.

-Pero ella no irá a ningún lado.

-Loki-dice en un tono de que ahora es el soldado que acataba-Son órdenes del Padre de Todo.

-Loki, no-interviene Jane-iré con ellos. No quiero lastimar a nadie más.

De ese modo, ella los sigue y Loki, molesto, va a encarar a su padre.

Este estaba viendo una imagen de Asgard, hablando con Fandral y acompañado del resto de los soldados más fieles y cercanos.

-¿Es tu prisionera ahora?-inquiere. Aquello era algo entre él y su padre-Dejénnos-ordena y todos los presentes acatan.

-No deseo pelear contigo-dice su Padre.

-Yo tampoco lo deseo-le aclara-Mi intención es perseguir a Malekith.

-Poseemos el Aether, Malekith vendrá s nosotros.

-Y va a destruirnos-espeta el pelinegro, viendo la espalda ajena.

-Sobreestimas el poder de estos seres.

-No, yo valoro las vidas de nuestra gente-esa siempre fue la prioridad de Loki: su pueblo. Y aunque no sea el hijo biológico de Odín, él ama a Asgard y lo protegería.

Inclusive de la locura que pensaba su padre.

-Me llevaré a Jane Foster al Mundo Oscuro, y al enemigo lejos de Asgard-dice su plan-Cuando Malekith despoje a Jane del Aether, se verá expuesto y vulnerable-refiriéndose a la antigua reliquia- Destruiré a el Aether y al él también.

-¿Y si fracasas?-el más viejo lo mira de frente-el arma corre riesgo en caer en manos de nuestros enemigos.

-El riesgo es mucho mayor sino hacemos nada. Su nave podría estar aquí y ahora, y nunca nos daríamos cuenta.

-Si bien, y cuando venga, sus tropas caerán ante diez miel asgardianos armados-asegura.

-¿Y cuántas tropas nuestras caerán?-inquiere, enfurecido por la ceguedad de su padre.

-¡Las tropas que sean necesarias!

Entonces Loki lo ve: no era el Rey quien hablaba, sino el hombre a quién le arrebataron a su amada. No era la sabiduría, era la ira ciega y el dolor.

-¡Pelearemos!-dicta- Hasta el último respiro...hasta la última gota de sangre asgardiana.

Loki negó con la cabeza. No. No podía contar con Odín en ese momento.

-Y dime, ¿qué te hace diferente de Malekith?-pregunta con una mirada decepcionada.

Decepción de aquella figura paterna, que le enseñó de la paciencia y la compasión. Aquella que rompía con cada palabra empleada, frente a él, ya adulto.

El Padre de Todo suelta una risa seca.

-La diferencia puede ser que _**yo**_ ganaré-dice, para luego irse y dejarlo solo.

Sí, lo sabía. No podía contar con su padre para lo que planeaba. Se retiró y fue en búsqueda de la persona que, ahora, no debía fallarle.

* * *

Espero a Heimdall en un bar cercano al Bifrost.

-No fuiste al Consejo de Guerra de Odín.

-El Bifrost fue cerrado por órdenes expresas de tu padre-el guardían se quita el casco y lo deja sobre la mesa. Es, quizá, la primera vez que Loki lo ve sin él- Nadie puede entrar o salir. Enfrentamos a un enemigo que es invisible, incluso para mí-reconoce, y ve lo derrotado que esta el hombre-No se en que ayudaría un guardían así.

-Malekith va a regresar, no hay duda de eso-Loki mira los ojos ámbar del hombre. Era su amigo, su segunda figura paterna, y lo necesitaba como **SU** aliado en ese momento-Heimdall, ayudame.

-Es que no puedo anular esos mandatos. Ni siquiera por ti.

-No te pido que hagas eso-dice, intentando aclarar lo que quiere-Los mundos necesitan al Padre de Todo entero y sin oposición, ya sea que lo esté o no. Pero esta cegado, Heimdall. Por el odio y por su dolor.

-Sí, igual que todos.

-Yo si tengo claras las cosas-que su madre le perdonará ( y seguro lo haría), pero no dejaría que su perdida sea el detonante de más muertes en su reino.

-Lo que quieres es arriesgado-dijo en un susurro, casi como si Odín pudiera oírlos.

-Todo lo que haremos a partir de ahora será un riesgo-dice con seguridad-No existe otro camino.

Heimdall lo miró y suspiró-¿Qué requieres de mí?

* * *

Entrada la noche, citó a Brunhilde, Fandral y a Volstagg a ese oculto punto de encuentro. Apenas los vio, empezó a decir como serían las cosas.

-Lo que voy a pedirles es una traición del mas alto nivel. El éxito, nos llevará al exilio; y el fracaso nos llevará a la muerte-advierte a sus compañeros-Malekith sabía que el Aether estaba aquí. Puede sentir su poder. Si no hacemos nada, volverá por el Éter, pero esta vez destruirá todo lo que hay en Asgard-toma un respiro y los mira-Nos llevaremos a Jane de este mundo.

-El Bifrost ha sido sellado y el Tesseracto se encuentra en la cámara-le recuerda la guerrera.

-Existen más salidas de Asgard, solo las conocen unos pocos-informa Heimdall desde su posición, lejos de la mesa.

-Uno, de hecho-dice Loki, apretando las manos sobre la mesa.

Todos observan incrédulos al príncipe. Ellos saben a quién se refiere. También los riesgos que esta persona significa.

-No-musitó Volstagg.

Oh, como Loki desearía contradecirlo. Pero era la única opción.

Thor era su salvación.

* * *

Loki bajó por la entrada que usaba comunmente a escondidas, y nibgún guardia lo vio. Por primera vez, no vería a Thor mientras dormía; será con los dos de frente.

Este se mostraba altivo ante él- _Loki-_ nornas, hace mucho que no lo oye pronunciar su nombre- Después de todo este tiempo, ¿ahora decides visitarme?-no le responde-¿Por qué?-sisea-¿Solo te vienes a regocijar? ¿A burlarte...?

-Thor, es suficiente-detiene la palabrería del rubio-No más _ilusiones_.

El rostro de Thor no esconde la ligera sorpresa y frustración. Cierra los ojos y la figura ante él desaparece...para mostrarle al rubio, con el cabello rebelde y ojos enrojecidos, con los pies descalzos, y su espalda apoyada contra la pared. Todo a su alrededor ests hecho un desastre: muebles tirados, marcas en el suelo, y hojas de algunos libros arrancadas (excepto uno, el que su madre les leía en su niñez, reconoció).

-Ahora sí me ves.

Loki tuvo que luchar contra el impulso compasivo, de ir hacia él y acurrucarlo entre sus brazos. Consolarlo por la pérdida de su madre. Decirle que estuvo ese año viéndolo en secreto, y que habían cosas donde estaba confundido y necesitaba su ayuda para aclararlas. Solo _suya_.

Sin embargo, recordó porque estaba ahí.

-¿Ella sufrió?

-No estoy aquí para compartir nuestro dolor-dice-Thor te ofrezco una empresa más satisfactoria.

Esas palabras captaron la atención del ojiazul-Te oígo.

-Sé que deseas vengarte tanto como yo. Ayúdame a escapar de Asgard y te lo concederé: venganza-ofrece-Luego volverás a aquí-establece.

Thor no evita soltar una risa sin gracia, negando con la cabeza-Obviamente estas desesperado, si vienes a mí por ayuda-Loki mira hacia otro lado...el traidor ve como la luz de la celda...no, que debía olvidarlo-¿Y piensas que puedes confiar en mí?

-No lo hago-dice rapídamente y le supó mal al ojigarzo-...Madre lo hacía-eso lo amargó-Quiero que sepas que mientras luchabamos entre nosotros en el pasado, tenía todavía la esperanza de que mi hermano siguiera ahí en el fondo-Thor sabe que va a añadir algo más; Loki parecía dispuesto a clavarle mil cuchillos de sus verdades-Esa esperanza ya no está aquí para protegerte. Si me traicionas, voy a acabar contigo.

Los ojos verdes eran seguros. Todo lo que dijo iba a hacerse si tenía. El ex-príncipe sonrió al ver a un Loki distinto...y una mierda, no podía olvidarlo. No quería.

-¿Cuando quieres iniciar?

* * *

-Él te va a traicionar-le recordó Fandral.

-Lo va a _intentar_.

* * *

Con cautela, Loki observa que no había ningún guardia de camino. A su lado, Thor, con mejor aspecto, tenía un aire divertido.

-Tú no eres así, Loki-dice-Tan _rompereglas-_ el príncipe lo ignora, pero el otro insiste-¿Seguro que no quieres gritar que estas haciendo algo malo?

 _-_ Si sigues hablando de seguro haré algo _malo-_ esta bien, Thor sintió un deliciosa sensación en su estomago cuando Loki pronunció la última palabra.

-Bien, como desees. Imagina que no estoy aquí-un halo de luz rojo rodea al rubio, y en su lugar hay un guardia común y corriente-¿Así esta mejor?

-Es mucho más agradable-dice. Continua sin mirarlo.

Con que así quería jugar.

-Aún así, no seamos tan constipos-otro halo rojo de luz, y ya no tenía al pelinegro-Vaya, nunca te vi tan rudo.

Loki se mira a sí mismo y ve que ya no es... _hombre._ Piel morena y esa armadura. Thor estaba muy ocurrente como para transformarlo en Brunhilde.

-No sería raro que en esta forma quiera golpearte-dice con su voz normal.

-Pues muy bien, tal vez prefieras a tus nuevos compañeros. Al parecer son _muy_ de tu agrado-sisea con cierto disgusto, a la vez que un tercer halo rojo lo rodea. Por fin consiguió la mirada de Loki, una muy sorprendida. Claro, no esperaba ver al rubio transformarse en Tony-Oh vaya, me siento tan... _joven._ De seguro eso es lo que te agrada del chico, ¿no? O será su cáracter, ¿por qué no me dices?-entre esos gestos de burla y algo de rencor, el pelinegro no podía creerlo: Thor estaba celoso de Tony.

El avistar a unos soldados, provocó que empujará al otro y tapará su boca, deshaciendo la transformación. El rubio lo miró interrogante y le señaló con la mirada a los sujetos.

-Siquiera facilitame un arma-propone-Mi daga, al menos.

Los ojos verdes lo evaluan durante segundos. De entre sus ropas saca algo y el mayor lo observa victorioso.

-Gracias, te convence...-escucha el cierre del metal. Lo mira con el ceño fruncido y muestra las esposas.

-¿No te gustan los trucos?-bromea y va hacia adelante.

* * *

-¿Y luego qué?-inquirió Fandral-Tu amiga mortal es protegida por una legión de Einherjar, que te verá venir a kilómetros de distancia.

-Yo no voy a ser quien vaya por ella-sus ojos se posan en Brunhilde, que no evitar dar un resoplido.

* * *

Jane vio como abrían la puerta, y ubo de los soldados traía una bandeja con una charola encima.

-No quiero cenar-dice desanimada.

Pero los hombres que la custodiaban se vieron derribados por los movimientos agiles de una mujer que vio pasar de reojo el día anterior.

-Listo, hay que irnos-dice la guerrera.

La castaña toma su chaqueta (con la que vino a Asgard) y va tras el paso de Brunhilde. Esta misma, pensaba, que de no ser por la presión de las circunstancias, le hubiera preguntado a Loki si estaba soltera. Pero no podía.

En eso, el mismo, acompañado de Thor, divisan a las dos mujeres acercarse.

Al ver quién era el acompañante de su amigo, Jane abrió desmesuradamente los ojos y fue directo hacia él-¿Tú eres...?

El aludido mostró una sonrisa demasiado falsa-Soy Thor, tal vez me...-no terminó su presentación, cuando recibió un puñetazo en la mejilla izquierda.

Loki miró a la mortal con sorpresa. Y Brunhilde solo insistía en su mente en que le gustaría que fuera soltera.

-Eso fue por Nueva York-dice Jane con una mirada enojada.

Mas Thor suelts una risa con diversión y mira al príncipe-Que linda es-dice, aunque era clara la burla hacia el heredero.

* * *

-¿Y el Padre de Todo qué?-pregunta Brunh.

-Es mi deber sagrado notificarle los crímenes contra el Trono-intervino Heimdall.

* * *

En la entrada del Bifrost, Heimdall vio llegar al Padre de Todo con algunos hombre.

-Me hiciste venir por un asubto importante-afirma Odín-¿Qué sucede?

-Traición, mi señor.

-¿De quién?

-Mía-toma la espada y la saca de su lugar para empuñarla.

Los soldados están en media posición para combatir, cuando Týr llega.

-¡Mi Rey! Se llevaron a la mortal-informa.

Odín miraba a Heimdall, con un tinte de sorpresa en su ojo. Al mismlo tiempo, se da cuenta de las cosas que pasaron a sus espaldas.

-Detengan a Loki, por el medio que sea necesario.

Con cierto pesar, el dios de la guerra acata la orden de irse contra su propio aprendiz, seguido por un grupo de sus hombres.

La orden se propagó con tanta velocidad, que los einrhejar dentro del castillo ya iban a toparse con Loki y los otros fugitivos. Los divisaron, pero Brunhilde se adelantó, tocando su hombre.

-Yo los voy a detener. Cuidala-dice. El ojiverde le da una mirada agradecida, y espera que esta no sea la última vez que vea a su mejor amiga.

-Gracias-dice, yendo en dirección contraria al futuro enfrentamiento, con Jane siguiéndolo.

Thor no pudo dar ningún paso porque una espada tentaba su cuello.

-Te mataré, si lo traicionas-amenazó la morena con dureza.

El rubio, aún así, le sonrió de aquella manera que le daba a la mujer ganas de golpearlo por su petulancia.

-Te extrañe tanto, Brunhilde-dice, aunque era claro el desagrado mutuo.

Ya lejos los tres, la guerrera se puso en posicion, esperando la cantidad de Einrhejars que se vendrían encima.

* * *

-Suponiendo que Thor te ayude **_y_** que liberes a la mortal-dice Volstagg poniéndose en situaciones futuras-¿Eso de qué serviría? Van a matarnos apenas pongamos un pie fuera del palacio.

-Por eso, amigo mío, no planeo que escapemos a pie.

* * *

La nave de los Elfos Oscuros aún estaba estrellado y sin piloto alguno, dentro del palacio. Volstagg los esperaba, habiendo hecho vigilancia de que nadie se acercara.

-Les daré todo el tiempo que pueda-dijo, y Loki estrechó brazos con él. Jane le dio una sonrisa agradecida. Pero con Thor, lo detuvo interponiendo su brazo. Su rostro se volvió amenazante-Si piensas siquiera en que puedes traicionarlo...-

-¿Vas a matarme?-dijo con un tono de suposición-Porque habrá una fila larga.

Con fastidio, el barbudo pelirrojo lo dejo ir.

* * *

Dentro de la nave era todo oscuro. Loki, visualizó lo que sería el control de mando. Con algo de duda, presionó un botón: no funcionó.

-¿No dijiste que sabías usarla?-preguntó Thor.

-Dije "no creo que sea difícil"-admite con cierta verguenza, volviendo a presionar botones.

-Pues no sé lo que intentes, pero yo te sugiero que te apresures.

-Silencio-continuaba intentando, más presionado por los ruidos de afuera.

-Tal vez te falto un paso-la calma de Thor lo estaba alterando. Hasta ahí llegaba su seguridad de hace rato.

-Presione todos.

-No tan duro-entonces el rubio se acercó y susurró en su oído-Hazlo con _delicadeza._

Loki sintió como su cara enrojecía. Dio un golpe por impulso contra el tablero y todo se encendió. El príncipe dio un paso lejos del prisionero.

Posó sus manos sobre los controles y movió hasta elevar y chocar contra las columnas, involuntariamente.

-...Te faltó una columna-señaló el rubio.

-¡Cierra la boca!-espetó molesto.

Salieron del castillo de manera despedida. A medio camino, uno de mareos y un movimiento brusco, Thor empezó a molestar a Loki.

-¿Por qué no dejas que me encargue?-sugirió-Sabes que soy mejor piloto.

-¿En serio? Pero de lo que yo recuerde, yo soy el que puede volar-contraataco.

Evadieron varios disparos, dando giros y esquivando casas asgardianas. La adrenalina recorría por las venas de un Loki que prácticamente estaba rompiendo las reglas por primera vez en su vida.

Hasta que se escuchó un golpe con un sonido sordo: Jane se derrumbó de la nada.

-Genial, ya murió-dice Thor con exagerado alivio.

-¡Jane!-exclamó con preocupación.

Pero ella levantó su mano e hizo un gesto, quitándole de importancia-Estoy bien-musitó.

Entonces chocaron contra la punta de un templo. Loki vio a Thor apuntó de decir algo-No digas nada-amenazó.

El sonido de naves asgardianas por detrás les sumó otro problema.

-Ahora nos persiguen-señala el ojiazul. Los disparon chocan contra su nave, provocando que temblara-¡Ahora nos disparan!

-Gracias, Thor, no estoy presionado ni nada de eso-dice con sarcasmo y un ceño fruncido.

Pasando por el túnel, una de las alas del avión cortan la cabeza de una estatua de Bor. Loki boqueó horrizado, mientras el traidor fruncía al ceño.

-Bien hecho. Ahora decapitaste a mi abuelo.

Al salir del túnel, igualmente recibieron disparos asgardianos, y Loki trataba de esquivarlos como podía.

Jane estaba semi-inconsciente.

Thor no paraba de soltar comentarios distractores.

Acababa de meter a sus amigos en un problema grave.

Acaba de cometer traición a Asgard.

Sabía que lo que hacía era por lo mejor, pero...¡¿No pudo pensar en algo más?! Era su primera vez en actitud rebelde de verdad.

-Esto es maravilloso. Es una estupenda idea-dice Thor con obvio sarcasmo-Robemos la nave más grande y obvia del universo y huyamos en ella. Volando por la ciudad, destruyendo todo a nuestro paso para que todos nos vean ¡Yo hubiera hecho algo mejor!-exclama con cierto miedo. Si lo atrapaban, esta vez su cabeza si rodaría.

El miedo fue reemplazado por nerviosismo, cuando Loki se le acercó, permitiendo obtener su aroma. Podía ver esos ojos esmeraldas que seguían enloqueciéndolo. Y ahora una mano en su pecho...empujándolo fuera de la nave.

Gritó con el desconcierto y el terror mezclado, hasta que cayó de bruces contra una superficie dura, pero en movimiento. Levantó la mirada y escuchó la risa conocida de Fandral. Otro peso se suma, cuando Loki llega con Jane en sus brazos.

-Todo este tiempo en el calabozo no te ha hecho menos agraciado, Thor-se burla el rubio de bigote.

Pero fue ignorado. Sus zafiros se concentraban en el pelinegro que situaba a la mortal con cuidado en aquella nave pequeña. Arriba, los asgardianos perseguían la de los Elfos, completamente vacía.

-Me mentiste-dice-...Me impresionas-admite con agrado.

-No fue nada. Pero haz lo que prometiste: guíannos a tu salida secreta-ordena el heredero.

Con desconfianza, Fandral dejó que Thor los llevara. Aceleró la velocidad de la nave, y el rubio ladeo una sonrisa. La dirección iba a las montañas, pero rapídamente fueron descubiertos. Y para sorpresa del propio Loki, el ojiazul esquivaba mejor los disparos, hasta elevarlos del agua.

-Fandral-llamó al espadachín.

-Sí-este supó que era su turno. Tomó una soga de la misma nave y sonrió al pelinegro-Por Asgard-y se lanzó.

Lo vio pelear contra los soldados hasta noquearlos. Hizo una seña de despedida, la cuál correspondió. Thor pensaba que al menos no lo amenazó tan obviamente como los otros.

Cuando dio un giro en dirección a una montaña, el ojiverde se alarmó.

-Thor...-

-Si fuera sencillo, todo el mundo lo haría-se justifica.

-¿Estas demente?

-Es posible.

Mientras más cerca se ve contra la pared rocosa, el príncipe decide cubrir a la midgardiana por cualquier caso. Sin embargo, había un túnel oculto, el cual recorrieron hasta que ya no vieron las rocas rodeandole...sino un mundo lleno de oscuridad.

- _¡Ta-dá~!-_ tararea Thor en señal de victoria.

De esa manera empieza su recorrido por el Mundo Oscuro.

- _ **'Al menos el escape funcionó'-**_ pensó Loki, apunto de caer sobre sus rodillas.

* * *

Loki cubrió a Jane con una manta. Aquel acto desató la amargura en el interior del rubio.

-Lo que haría con el poder que fluye en esas venas.

-Y ese poder te consumiría-dice el pelinegro.

-Pues ella lo esta resistiendo...por _ahora_ -dice con aquel veneno típico de él.

-Lo que he podido conocer de ella, es que es más fuerte de lo que aparenta-declara con cierto orgullo por la científica.

Eso fue malinterpretado por Thor.

-Dile adios, Loki.

-Aún no-niega.

-Hoy, mañana, cien años, no son nada-inicia-Es un _respiro_. Tú nunca vas a estar listo. La únics mujer cuyo amor has atesorado te será...-es interrumpido por un cabreado pelinegro.

-¡¿Por qué todos creen eso?! ¡Solo porque me preocupo por ella, del mismo modo que lo hago con todos, y creen que estoy enamorado! Pues te diré algo, Thor-dice-Yo no la amo. Ni ella a mí-se sienta de golpe, enfurruñado-Rendirme no esta en mi naturaleza, no dejaré que muera. No hoy.

Thor quedó estático, parado en su lugar. ¿Acababa de oír bien? ¿Acaso Loki declaraba que nunca estuvo enamorado de la mortal? Por primera vez se dio cuenta de que fue un estúpido impulsivo. Pero no lo admitiría tan rápido. Se concentró en tratar de tomarle el pelo al otro, pars ignorar lo rápido que su corazón latía, aliviado en cierta manera.

-Eso es tan de ti... _el hijo de Odín-_ dice burlesco.

-No, no solo de Odín-se levanta el ojiverde-¿Crees que solo a ti te amó nuestra madre? Te dio sus trucos pero yo tenía su confianza.

-¿Confianza?-dijo con un tono que denotaba un posible conflicto-¿Fue lo que su cara reflejó? ¿Confianza? ¿Cuando murió ante tí?-dijo con los ojos brillando por la tristeza.

-¿Y tú como la ayudaste en tu celda?

-¿Quién me puso ahí?-dijo-¡¿Quién me puso ahí?!-grito.

Loki lo toma de las solapas de la ropa-¡Lo sabes muy bien! ¡Sabes muy bien quién lo hizo!-lo agitó, entre tanto Thor trataba de deshacerse de su agarre. Hasta que sintió como Loki se enterraba su cara en su hombro, y sintió húmeda esa parte. Comprobó su suposición al ver los ojos con lágrimos del heredero-Ella no desearía esta pelea...-musita con voz quebrada.

-No...no lo desearía-dice con el mismo tono de voz. Loki aún no lo soltaba.

-Como quisiera confiar en ti-soltó con sinceridad. El rubio vio esos esmeraldas inundando en aguas salinas, y el agarre desapareció; Loki regresó al lado de Jane.

-Confía en mi _locura_ -siseo Thor.

* * *

Jane despertó y ambos pudieron ver la oscuridad en sus ojos. Se levanto y giró la cabeza hacia una dirección.

-Malekith-sentenció, avistando la nave. Era claro que el Aether estaba reaccionando ante su presencia cercana.

Bajaron la nave y apagaron el sistema. Fueron caminando hacia una colina de rocas. Desde ahí veían a los Elfos oscuros caminando, a distancia.

-¿Estas lista?-preguntó Loki, lo que Jane asiente.

-Yo sí-dice Thor, levantándose. Loki lo imitó. El Elfo oscuro los divisó, yendo en su dirección-Tu brillante plan hará que nos aniquilen.

-Sí, es posible-asegura el príncipe.

Thor muestra las esposas, pidiendo lo obvio. Loki pasó la mirada de ellas hasta toparse con los ojos zafiros del traidor.

-¿Aún no confías en mí, Loki?

-...¿Lo harías tú?-inquiere, aunque después lo libera. El rubio masajeó sus muñecas, mientras el otro veía sl enemigo.

-No, no lo haría-dice Thor, para luego apuñalar en el estomágo a Loki. Luego lo empuja por la colina.

Jane exclama el nombre de su amigo. El traidor da un salto, siguiendo al que consideraba la causa de sus males.

-¿Creíste que de verdad sentía aún cariño por _Frigga? ¿_ O siquiera por ti?-impidiendo que se recuperara, le da una patada en la herida, aturdiéndolo-Me abriste los ojos, Loki. Me hiciste ver que, lo que en realidad quería, era a Odín y a tí, rendidos a mis pies-Loki trató de llamar al Mjolnir, pero Thor le cortó su mano. Proliferó un grito agonizante. El martillo zumbó a su lado, pero el príncipe solo se sacudía por el dolor. Jane se postró a su lado, con preocupación.

Mas Thor la tomó con rudeza de la cintura, separándola de su amigo. Ella forcejeaba con fuerza, maldiciendo al hermano adoptivo de Loki.

-¡Malekith!-exclama, teniéndolo a unos metros de distancia-Soy Thor, el exiliado y traidor de Asgard, y te ofrezco un regalo-empuja a la mujer frente al elfo, y ella cae sobre sus rodillas y manos-Solo te pido una cosa a cambio. Un lugar en primera fila cuando Asgard muera.

Algrim le susurra algo a Malekith. Algo que provoca que mire a Thor y luego camine hacia Loki, quién mira el suelo. Le ordena voltearse, pero al no hacerle caso, lo patea para verle la cara de sufrimiento y la mano faltante.

Sin quitarle los ojos de encima, hace que Jane levite y de ella salga el Aether, rojo y fluido. Y cuando salió la última parte de ella, provocando que cayera, Loki se dirige a Thor.

-¡Thor, ahora!-y de ese modo, un halo de luz rojo muestra la mano completa y la armadura del príncipe, quién recibe devuelta su martillo. Thor corre hacia Jane y es su escudo cuando el dios del trueno lanza un rayo contra el Aether. Una explosión y una nube de polvo sobre ellos.

Parecía que todo había acabado.

Pero no. No era como esperaban.

Los pedazos rojos volvieron a unirse, entrando en Malekith. Viéndose con su meta cumplida, da la vuelta, seguido por Algrim. Pero el resto va contra ellos.

Loki golpea y hace girar con el Mjolnir, alejándolos de Thor y Jane.

Mas una granada va hacia ellos, y el rubio solo alcanza a empujar a Jane contra el suelo. Iba a hacer lo mismo pero la granada explotó, empezando a succionarlo y alejándolo del suelo.

 ** _-'Es nuestro fin'-_** pensó esa irritante voz en su cabeza. Pero ahora le daba la razón.

Eso, mas Loki lo empujó lejos con ayuda de su martillo. Cuando la duración del arma se acabó, vieron que Loki se encontraba debajo de Thor.

De inmediato, tuvo que empujarlo: Malekith se escapaba.

Gira el Mjolnir y sale volando en direccion al Elfo. Pero Algrim se entromete y le da un golpe. Ahora, el elfo estaba empeñado en matarlo a golpes infernales, dándole a Malekith el tiempo para huir.

Por su lado, Thor iba apuñalando a cuanto elfo se le pusiera adelante. Apuñala, degolla, apuñala, insertarsela en la cabeza.

Loki no era tan suertudo, menos cuando una enorme roca se le vino encima, aplastándolo y dejando al príncipe aturdido. A pesar de llamar a su martillo, Algrim lo golpeo y lo alejo de él.

En esa situación lo vio Thor desde lejos. Rapídamente fue hacia ellos.

- ** _'No debes dejarlo morir. No puedes'_** -repetía, con toda la fuerza que sus piernas daban al correr.

Los golpes del elfo eran desalmados, asesinos, sin honor. Practicámente estaba disfrutando la vista del príncipe dorado de Asgard, a punto de morir por sus manos. Al igual que la Reina.

Pero una espada lo atravesó. Se dio la vuelta, y vio al traidor de los Odinson mirarlo con odio rotundo, saboreando la muerte del asesino de su madre...

...y el otro lo tomó de los hombros, empujándolo hacia él, enterrándole la espada. Thor soltó un grito ahogado.

Lomi sintió su mundo derrumbarse; como si una flecha lo atravesara en su corazón, y sin poder respirar: todo al mismo tiempo.

- _¡NOOOO!_ -gritó, con la voz desgarrada.

Algrim lo tiró lejos, cuando vio que hizo la herida profunda. Mas no espero esas palabras:

- _Te veré en el infierno,_ _ **monstruo.**_

El sonido de la granada le hizo ver que no saldría de esa. No pudo descargar su ira en el otro, porque fue absorvido por su arma,dejando de existir.

Habían vengado a Frigga.

Loki corrió y se arrodilló al lado de Thor, a quién sostuvo con cuidado de la cabeza y con una mano sobre su herida.

-Eres un tonto-dijo con voz trémula.

-S-Sí...soy un tonto-dijo con un hilo de voz-Soy un tonto...-hizo uba mueca de dolor, que provocó pánico en Loki.

-Calma, resiste-sostiene su rostro con la palma de su mano, obligándolo a mirarlo.

Trataba de sacar una palabra de su boca-Perdón...perdón-repetía.

-Shh, tranquilo-decía con voz suave. Ojos zafiros conectados con los esmeraldas-Todo está bien-le aseguró. Se mintió a sí mismo, pues la palidez del otro mostraba lo contrario-Padre sabrá lo que hiciste este día-en su garganta sentía un nudo.

Thor negó con la cabeza suavemente-No lo hice por él-con sus últimas fuerzas, levantó su pálida mano hacia el rostro terso de Loki- _ **Jamás**_ _lo hice por_ ** _él_** _._

Y las palabras que Loki quería decirle se atoraron. No con aquel gesto lleno de una adoración que calaba en su corazón.

Un corazón que se rompió en mil pedazos cuando Thor cerró los ojos y dejo de sentir su respiración.

Grito. Grito con todo el dolor que sentía en ese momento. No puso impedimento al llorar, mucho más que como lo hizo con su madre. Abrazó la cabeza de Thor, pidiendo que despertara.

Jane vio aquello, y todo quedó claro.

Se sintió horrible cuando tuvo que obligar a Loki a mirarla, diciéndole que debían irse. Todos peligraban si no hacían algo.

Loki, aún aferrado a Thor, lo dejo con cuidado sobre la tierra oscura. Besó su cabeza, musitando un _"Volveré por ti, Thor. Te quiero"._

Jane fue quién lo ayudó a sostenerse. Sentía que las piernas le flaqueaban, y no fue hasta que ella le dijo _"_ _Loki, los nueve mundos peligran"._

Era cierto, los nueve mundos peligraban. Y tenía que ser fuerte.

A pesar de que su propio mundo se hubiera destruido.

* * *

Encontraron una cueva donde resguardarse de la tormenta. Ni Loki ni Jane quisieron suponer que era causa del primero. Había que priorizar ciertas cosas.

Jane finalmente decidió aclarar lo que dijo antes.

-Piensa liberarlo-dijo- No solo en Asgard o en una estrella. Malekith quiere destruir el universo.

-¿Cómo?-su pregunta muestra que aún sigue afectado por...-Jane, ¿qué hará?

-Loki, estaba en la Tierra ¿Por qué estaría en la Tierra?

Entonces, todo vino a su mente: la conversación con Heimdall, que todo ocurriera en ese tiempo, todo tuvo sentido.

-La Convergencia.

Ella mostró en su rostro el terror-No, no...Esto no hubiera pasado si no hubiera encontrado el Aether-dice con arrepentimiento.

Se refería a _Frigga, Asgard, Thor..._ la culpa era demasiada.

-Y Malekith lo habría encontrado antes que tú-trato de sonar conciliador. Jane negó con la cabeza

-Yo lo hallé porque queríamos encontrarte, Loki-dice con pesar-Estamos atrapados aquí.

Pero parecía que alguien no quería que aquello pasara. Una melodía pegajosa fue el rayo de esperanza de ambos. La científica sacó de su chaqueta su celular. Contestó, desconcertada.

El heredero escuchó una conversacion a medias, sin comprender mucho. En eso se perdió en sus pensamientos. En Thor, más frío que cualquier gigante de hielo. Cuando aquello acabara, él mismo lo llevaría para que le hicieran un funeral de héroe.

La castaña le hizo una señal de que fuera hacia ella.

-¿A donde vamos? ¿Y por qué hay tantos zapatos?-su respuesta llegó cuando enfrente suyo no había paredes rocosas del Mundo Oscuro, sino una fábrica abandonada, en Midgard.

-Sube-ordenó Jane, apresurada.

Él acató sin ninguna réplica. Mirando por la ventana rota, en silencio. Pensando que el azul del cielo era demasiado oscuro, comparado con los ojos de Thor.

* * *

 **Londres, 2013**

-¡Jane!-exclamó Darcy-¡Loki! ¿A donde se fueron? El mundo se pusó de cabeza. Esa cosa que vimos esta esparciéndose-Loki dejó su martillo sobre el perchero cerca de la puerta. La de lentes miró a la otro fijamente-¿Fuiste a alguna fiesta?

-¿Erik?-Foster había ignorado a la otra, y se topaba con el sueco sentado en su casa.

Este reaccionó feliz y se levantó para abrazarla.

-¡Jane! Es maravilloso-decía, aunque ella estuviera incómoda por el hecho de que el otro no tuviera pantalón-Estuviste en Asgard-notó con emoción.

-¿Y tú pantalón?-pregunto al fin.

-Dice que así se concentra mejor-dijo Ian, el practicante de Darcy.

La científica le pidió a su compañero todo lo que tuviera de si investigación con mucha urgencia. Selvig no dudó en dárselo.

-¿Estas bien, Erik?-preguntó Loki, al fin.

Le sonrió mostrándose a sí mismo, aunque un cierto temor apareció en su rostro-Tu hermano no vendrá, ¿o sí?

La voz de Loki flaqueó-Thor ya no existe-dijo, resistiendo el llorar otra vez.

-Oh, que gusto-apenas dijo eso Loki lo miró con una expresión de dolor y pena. El sueco recibió dos zapatos a la cabeza: una, cortesía de Jane, y otra, de Darcy-Ah...de verdad lo siento.

Loki asintió agradecido, recibiendo el abrazo que el otro le dio. No sabía que Erik sonreía de la felicidad misma, y que al separarse fingía pena por la muerte del dios de las mentiras.

* * *

 **Asgard, 2013**

Odín miraba su trono. Medio destruido. Igual que parte de todo lo suyo.

No sabía como fue tan impulsivo como para casi sacrificar a sus soldados por el dolor de la pérdida. Ahora comprendía de donde saco Thor esa ceguedad, tratándose sobre el amor.

Un Einrhjar se acerca-Perdoneme, mi señor. Traigo noticias del Mundo Oscuro.

El tono de aquello no le advirtió nada bueno-¿Loki?-vio de reojo como el soldado negaba con la cabeza.

-No hay señal de Loki. Ni del arma, pero-otra vez ese tono.

Miró al hombre, e insistió-¿Qué?

-Hallamos un cuerpo-dice e inclina ligeramente la cabeza con pesar.

Odín mira al vacío, y al otro segundo al soldado. Comprendía que pasaba.

- _Thor_.

Y los ojos ajenos se toparon con el suyo.

* * *

 **Londres, 2013**

Malekith pensaba liberar el Aether, y usando la Convergencia planeaba amplificar el impacto. El efecto se volcería universal. Eso debía ser en el lugar preciso y a la hora precisa.

¿Cómo saber cuando será? Erik tuvo la respuesta: usar lo que las antiguas sociedades (quienes usaron el efecto de la Convergencia) les había dejado. Buscó en un mapa y trazó líneas por las ubicaciones de las construcciones antiguas.

 _Stonehedge, Snowdon,_ el _Gran Orme, etc._ Todos ellos lo guiaban a...

- _¿Greenwich?-_ Ian enarcó las cejas.

-Los muros entre los mundos se van a desvanecer. La física será un caos. Aumento y disminución de gravedad,extrusiones espaciales-enumeraba Foster- La estructura misma de la _**realidad**_ se va a desmoronar.

Loki estiró la mano y recibió al Mjolnir. No había tiempo que perder.

-Voy por mi pantalón-anuncio Erik.

* * *

Erik y Jane fueron por un lado. Darcy e Ian por otro. Todos iban a clavar _"_ _esas cosas" (_ como los llamaba la de lentes) para que los científicos los activarán desde la torre.

Pero la nave de los Elfos oscuros llegó, causando estrasgos en Greenwich. Cuando se detuvo, Malekith, con su cara medio quemada, salió con sus secuaces. Veía como la Convergencia iba haciendo su efecto.

Del cielo, el príncipe de Asgard se colocó frente suyo.

-No era necesario que vinieras, asgardiano-dijo el elfo-Tarde o temprano la muerte llegara a ti.

-Sí, pero tú no lo harás.

-Tu universo jamás debió existir-dice-¡Tu mundo y tu familia terminarán extintos!-exclama, mientras el Aether va en contra del príncipe.

Los rayos no son suficientes para evitar que lo empujaran. Se levanto y volvió a ser atacado. Otra vez se levanta, y resite un poco más.

El otro concentró gran parte del poder para lanzarlo en su contra. Pero el primero en lanzar fue Loki, con su martillo, impidiendo que continuara. Atravesando un pilar y chocando contra un auto.

Loki voló hasta él para seguir atacando con rayos. Su pelea llegó a captar la atención de los londinenses en la biblioteca.

-¿Qué están haciendo? ¡Tienen que salir de aquí! ¡Ahora!-grita Jane, corriendo con Erik a su lado.

-¿Estas bromeando, verdad?-dijo un chico con su celular-Esta Loki afuera, ¡y esta peleando con su martillo y todo!

La emoción duró poco, cuando la fuerza de la pelea provocó que los vidrios de la ventana explotaran. Todos se cubrieron.

Afuera, Loki empujó a Malekith, llegando, por los Convergencia, al Mundo Oscuro. Cayeron por las montañas hasta la caída, donde el efecto otra vez se produjo, devolviéndolos a Midgard. Al llegar al suelo, atravesaron devuelta al mundo de Malekith.

Al lanzarselo al elfo, esto lo atravesó. Se dio cuenta que esta vez la Convergencia no le favoreció en nada, al sentir el golpe del Aether. Otro golpe de parte del mismo Malekith los hace volver a la Tierra, cayendo por una torre ovalada al suelo.

Invocó al Mjolnir, pero apenas logró rozarlo cuando atravesó otra barrera y salió volando hacia arriba.

Esta vez, cayeron en el último lugar que Loki quería volver a pisar: Jotunheim. No sentía el frío, como era obvio. Pero una de esas criaturas que habían atacado a sus amigos, se les abalanzó. Mas bien a Malekith. El ser mostraba sus horrorosos dientes a el elfo, y al mirarlo parecía casi manso.

-Tú-pronuncio Malekith, señalándolo-No eres asgardiano.

De inmediato vio como, por la intensidad del frío donde cayó, sus manos se volvieron azules. De seguro el resto de su cuerpo también.

No alcanzó a decir nada, porque el tercer peso en aquel frágil hielo, hizo que se rompiera. Otra barrera que atravesaban.

Era Midgard, pero estaba solo. Miró el túnel subterráneo y vio la carroza movíl abrirse.

-¿Cómo llego a Greenwich?-pregunta.

Las personas frente a él lo miraron sorprendidos. Una de ellas le sacaba varias fotos.

-En este tren. Es a tres paradas.

Entró y se aferró a los tubos amarillos del techo. Al empezar a andar, la mujer rubia se apoyó involuntariamente en él. Ella se sonrojó y miró a otro lado musitando un _"lo siento, lo siento"._

A su mente vino el recuerdo de Thor moribundo repitiendo esas palabras. Sin querer apretó el tubo en su mano.

* * *

Al anunciarse la estación de Greenwich, él salió corriendo, tropezando con varias personas en el camino.

Al llegar a la superficie, vio el Aether expandir su poder.

-¡Loki!-escuchó a Jane llamarlo-Es muy tarde-lamenta.

-La Convergencia está al máximo-dice Erik.

Loki ve lo que el científico sostiene-¿Eso lo detendría por completo?

-Esta muy lejos.

-No hay manera de que nos acerquemos más-dice la castaña.

Pero el hijo de Odín no se iba a rendir-Yo lo har-tomo los artefactos y fue directo a donde su enemigo estaba.

Era difícil, casi imposible cruzar ante tal poder. Pero a una distancia logra divisar al elfo oscuro.

-¡Malekith!-él se da la vuelta para mirarlo.

-La oscuridad regresa, _jotun_ -lo señala de manera despectiva-¿Has venido a presenciar el fin de tu universo?

-¡He venido a aceptar tu rendición!-lanzó el artefacto y Malekith lo atrapo. Creyendo que su intención era atravesarlo...estaba muy equivocado.

El brazo de Malekith, el que lo sostenía, desaparecio, para su sorpresa. El siguiente llegó a su hombro y otra vez lo mismo.

-¡¿Crees que detendrás su fuerza?!-espeto-El Aether no puede ser destruido-eso Loki lo tenía claro.

-Pero tú si-un poder ancestral no podía deshacerse, pero si el contenedor.

Con su mano llamó al Mjolnir, corriendo en direccion al Elfo Oscuro. La fuerza del rayo dentro del martillo lo sintió en todo su ser, al tomarlo y clavar el artefacto dentro de Malekith con él. Desaparecio en otra barrera.

El tornado formado por el Aether se desvaneció.

La fuerza de la batalla, la energía gastada, el dolor guardado...Loki no pudo evitar caer en la inconsciencia.

Lo último que escuchó, fueron las voces de Jane y Darcy llamándolo.

* * *

Al despertar, lo primero que vio fue a sus amigas suspirando aliviadas. Lo más desconcertante era ver a Darcy saltando a los brazos de Ian para besarlo.

¿Cuánto se ha perdido?

No mucho, quizá un minuto de su eternidad.

* * *

 **Asgard, 2013**

Se lo dijo a Jane. Debía ir a resolver cosas con su padre. Solo a ella porque entendería, porque estuvo ahí.

Ahora se encontraba frente a el Padre de Todo, apunto de declarar su decisión.

-Una vez, dijiste que no había Rey más sabio que yo-dijo Odín-Te equivocaste. La Alineación ha unido a todos los mundos. Y todos te vieron ofrecer la vida para salvarlos. ¿Qué tiene Asgard que ofrecer a su nuevo Rey, en respuesta?

Loki no lo pensó-Mi vida-se levantó de su posición. Finalmente diría lo que tenía guardado desde la vez que anunciaron que sería coronado en lugar de...Thor-Padre, no _puedo_ ser Rey de Asgard. Voy a proteger, Asgard y todos los mundos, siempre hasta mi último aliento, pero no puedo hacerlo desde esa silla-dijo. Toda su vida se entrenó para defender, proteger a los indefensos; nunca para reinar-Thor, a pesar de su inestabilidad, fue criado y entendía lo que es reinar como yo no lo haré. La brutalidad y el sacrificio...te cambian-no podía pronunciar el nombre del rubio sin que doliera. Inspiro y exhalo. Miró a su padre con determinación-Y prefiero ser un buen hombre que un gran Rey.

-¿Es a mi hijo a quién oígo o a la persona a la cuál ama?-pregunta el mayor.

-Cuando tú hablas, no oígo jamás s mi madre-lo vio suspirar y desviar la mirada-No es Jane, ni Darcy, nadie, Padre. Ni como amigas saben lo que vine a decir. Así como aceptes que prefiera una vida sin esposa, estoy decidido.

-Un hijo que anhelaba al heredero al Trono, y el otro que rechaza el poder. ¿Ese es mi legado?-Loki sale a defender.

-Thor murió con honor-dijo seguro y firme-Trataré vivir igual, ¿No es legado suficiente?

La mirada del Rey fue al martillo. Entonces el príncipe hace ademán de entregarlo sin problema.

La sonrisa, diminuta pero clara, lo confunde un segundo.

-Te pertenece, Loki. Si eres digno de él.

-Trataré, Padre-promete el pelinegro.

El mayor suspiró-Hijo, no puedo darte una bendición, ni desearte buena fortuna.

-Lo sé-estabs consciente de aquello. Se dio la vuelta, para irse del palacio, pero Odín lo impidió.

-Si estuviera orgulloso del hombre en que mi hijo se convirtió, tampoco podría decírselo-el ojiverde voltea para verlo-Eso vendría solo de mi corazón-le regala otra sonrisa-Hijo, _busca tu destino._

Loki no evitó darle una enorme sonrisa emocionada-Gracias Padre.

Dicho eso, camina hacia la salida del palacio. Al Bifrost, a ia  
r a defender a los indefensos que no tienen poder. Iría a buscar su motivación. Al mismo tiempo buscaría curar su corazón.

Ya muy lejos, la figura de Odín desaparece en un halo rojo, mostrando que quién tenía el Gugnir en su mano, era un rubio de ojos zafiros, que estaba satisfecho con su actuación.

-No, gracias a tí.

* * *

Thor, disfrazado de Odín, mando a Lady Brunhilde y a Volstagg en una misión especifíca: llevar el Aether contenido a _Knowhere_ , con Taneleer Tivan " _El Coleccionista"._

Tener dos gemas del infinito cerca era peligroso, y los volvía un blanco fácil.

¿Para quién?

Para _**él.**_

Lo que Thor menos quería era encontrarse con _**él.**_ Fingir su muerte lo había sacado del mapa, y **_él_** ya no lo tendría en la mira. Pero debía ser precavido. Muy precavido.

De algún modo, sentía que había que alejar esas gemas de **_aquella_** persona. Por el bien del universo.

Por el bien de Loki.

* * *

 **Londres, 2013:**

Jane estaba nerviosa. Loki juró que volvería más pronto de lo que fue la última vez. Le creía. Y si Jane lo hacia, Darcy igual. Ian seguía a Darcy y Erik solo se quedaba callado.

-¿Qué te ocurre?-pregunta Lewis a su amiga.

-Hice una llamada.

-¿Y?

-Si Loki vuelve, necesitará donde quedarse. Pero yo no...creo que sea bueno que este aquí-antes de que Darcy se le avalanzará con preguntas-No puedo, no puedo. Fue mi culpa y...-paso una mano por su rostro-Su madre murió por mi culpa. Y _vi_ como Loki lo miraba a _él-_ negó con la cabeza-Si me ve le recordaré todo lo que ocurrió. Por ahora, un poco de distancia le haría bien.

-¿Romper nuestra amistad?

-No, claro que no pero...-en eso un brillante rayo arcoíris. Jane fue empujada por Darcy, quién salió corriendo y lo tumbó al suelo.

La científica salió, con menor entusiasmo pero igual de feliz de que el pelinegro haya cumplido con su promesa. Lo abrazó.

-Loki, yo...-pero él la interrumpió.

-No deseas que estemos cerca, te entiendo-dice, sorprendiendo a la castaña-Lo supusé. Además, necesitamos curarnos por lo ocurrido-dice.

-No puedo creerlo, lees mentes, lo añadire a tu cuenta de -dice Darcy en broma. Una que les sacó una risa a los presentes.

En eso se escucha el toque de la puerta. Jane dijo que ella iría, y cuando volvió, no estaba sola.

A Ian casi se le cae su casa de té, Darcy se la rescató, pero estaba igual de boquiabierta. Erik, era el más tranquilo, y fue a saludar al presento.

-Un gusto volver a verlo, doctor Selvig-saludó, estrechando la mano del hombre.

-El gusto es mío, señor Parker-dijo el sueco.

-Es la llamada-señalo Jane Foster lo más sútil posible a Darcy.

-Peter, ¿qué haces aquí?-pregunto Loki sorprendido.

-Tengo entendido que no tienes donde vivir-dice-Dime, ¿Quieres vivir en la Torre de los _Vengadores?_

La respuesta era obvia.

-Sí-dijo con una sonrisa.

* * *

 _ **Loki volverá en "Vengadores: Era de Últron"**_

* * *

 **Espero les haya gusto la lectura.**

 **Este es uno de los capitulos más thorki's, de parte de Loki.**

 **Veremos más de la vida de Thor y Loki por separado. Combinado con la trama de AoU.**

 **A este fic le faltan solo dos capitulos: el que viene y el siguiente. Pronto presentaré cuales vendrán, dentro de este AU.**

 **Dan Felton aquí una ligera insinuación ironfrost. Proximamente vendrá más.**

 **A todos mis lectores, a los que comentan o solo ven, gracias. Nos vemos en** _ **"Avengers: Age of Ultron".**_

 _ **Sayonara. Goodbye. Tschuws.**_


End file.
